One Choice: Insurgent
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Ava and Tris continue their journey after the attack on Abnegation, now on the run from Erudite and the Dauntless Traitors. Can Tobias see passed their mothers false lies and keep their world intact. Is Eric good or bad? Come find out before its too late.
1. Insurgent 1

**A/N: Hello, as everyone hopefully knows I own nothing except new characters and ideas and such. I know I am posting this quite soon after finishing up the first story but that's because the first one ended up being so short and I thought that was a little unfair but I couldn't change that.**

I stare at out, the sky is now dark and twinkling with stars. Tris has fallen asleep, that I am thankful for. She has lost so much today, first her mother then her father. It is shining beacon of her character, she has not broken down more than just crying, she will at some point, but maybe she won't, I can only guess.

"You look tired, Ava," Tobias stands looking out of the train car "I am but I'll rest once we are safe," I got to my feet, we should be there soon.

"This is far from over Tobias,"

"I know, but now we have to deal with the matters at hand," he agreed, he walks over to Tris crouching down. He touches her good shoulder, waking her "Tris, Come on, we have to jump," his voice soft.

He helps her up then they walk to where I stand with the others, it's dark but we can tell that we're close to the fence now. "I will go first," I jumped, landing on my feet only stumbling from lack of sleeping but Peter fell "Come on, can't have you dying now,"

I helped him up, my arm under him, each member of our group jumped safely "Tris are you okay?" I ask, the girl had a damn bullet removed from her shoulder "Yeah Ava, Tobias you okay?" she called "Yeah," I noticed him in the long grass brushing his knees off.

"There are supposed to be Dauntless guards here," says Marcus. "Where are they?"

"They were probably under the simulation," Tobias says, "and are now …" He pauses. "Who knows where doing who knows what."

"I can imagine its Chaos, Dauntless turning against the other," I gave a look to Tris "I hope our friends are okay," Tris says.

We stopped the simulation—the weight of what is on that hard drive reminds me—but we didn't pause to see the aftermath. What happened to our friends, our peers, our leaders, our factions? There is no way to know.

Tobias approaches a small metal box on the right side of the gate and opens it, revealing a keypad. I stand next to him, watching learning, picking up any information, soaking it up like a sponge.

"Let's hope the Erudite didn't think to change this combination," he says as he types in a series of numbers. He stops at the eighth one, and the gate clicks open.

"How did you know that?" says Caleb. His voice sounds thick with emotion, so thick I am surprised it does not choke him on the way out.

"I worked in the Dauntless control room, monitoring the security system. We only change the codes twice a year," Tobias says.

"How lucky," says Caleb, he gives Tobias a wary look, I turn towards Caleb my eyes narrow "Watch yourself Caleb," I snarl.

"Luck has nothing to do with it," Tobias says. "I only worked there because I wanted to make sure I could get out." He places a hand on my shoulder.

We walk in a small pack, pinpricks of light are the first sign that we are nearing Amity headquarters. Then squares of light that turn into glowing windows. A cluster of wooden and glass buildings.

Before we can reach them we have to walk through an orchard. My feet sink into the ground, and above me, the branches grow into one another, forming a kind of tunnel. Dark fruit hangs among the leaves, ready to drop. The sharp, sweet smell of apples mixes with the scent of wet earth in my nose. I missed this smell, it wraps around me and reminds me of happier times, more peaceful times. Even though I didn't know who I was at least I was safe.

When we get close, Marcus leaves Caleb's side and walks in front. "I know where to go," he says.

"That doesn't matter, Ava show us the way," Tris snarled out at him. I push past him, nearly knocking him over. I lead us past the first building to the second one on the left. All the buildings except the greenhouses are made of the same dark wood, unpainted, rough. I hear laughter through an open window. The contrast between the laughter and the stone stillness within me is jarring, but it still feels like home, a home away from home.

"I think I am more important than some child," I hear Marcus talking. I steadied my breath, if I didn't I would turn around and hurt him. That would be frowned upon here.

I open one of the doors. I would be shocked by the lack of security if we were not at Amity headquarters. They often straddle the line between trust and stupidity, I now think that because Dauntless has ingrained such things. I stop before an open room, taking a deep breath "It's okay," I felt Tris hand on my shoulder," it's where Johanna Reyes, representative of Amity, sits, staring out the window, my mother.

"Oh, thank God," she rushes towards me her arms tight around me "Mother," I whisper "My child, I am at peace knowing you are here, safe,"

"The other members of your party got here a few hours ago, but they weren't sure if you had made it," she says "Good, I am glad they made it safe," Marcus said drawing mother's eyes.

"Hello Marcus," I know she could feel my body tense up. "Oh my," she says, her eyes lingering on the blood soaking Peter's shirt. "I'll send for a doctor. I can grant you all permission to stay the night, but tomorrow, our community must decide together."

"Of course mother, thank you for everything. I hope they will not take us being Dauntless against us," I gave nod "But I must ask you hand over your weapons, we don't allow such a things here in Amity," I was afraid of this. I gave a look to Tobias, he gave a nod getting my message.

Tobias hands over his gun, I hand over mine next "My name is Johanna Reyes," she says, extending her hand to Tris and then Tobias. A Dauntless greeting.

"I am Four, this is Tris and Peter, thank you Johanna not only for this but all you have done for Ava, for my sister," Four said as mother smiled, it was warm and comforting.

"Welcome to the Amity compound." Johanna's eyes fix on my face, and she smiles crookedly. "Let us take care of you."

"Oh mother, I am glad to be home," I kissed her cheek.

We do let them. An Amity nurse gives Tris a salve—developed by Erudite to speed healing—to put on her shoulder, and then escorts Peter to the hospital ward to mend his arm. Johanna takes us to the cafeteria, where we find some of the Abnegation who were in the safe house with Caleb and Mr. Prior. Someone named Susan is there who Caleb was rather happy to see, we sat on the rows of wooden benches that were almost as long as the room.

"AVA!" Hailey in all her Amity glory calls me her bright yellow now seems too bright, Tris clings to my brother "Hailey," I smile.

"I am glad you are here and unharmed, after seeing the brute man with you last time." Her eyes move to my friend and brother "I am sorry Hailey, this is Tris my best friend from Dauntless and my older brother Four,"

"Oh my good god, peace and love to you both." She hugged them, I sighed but after her Robert put his arm around Tris too "Hello Beatrice,"

"Just Tris," she said "Hello Robert,"

"We should eat," Tobias steered us away

We sit "Here Tris drink this," I poured her a drink shoving it under her nose "Drink this. It will help you sleep, it helps some of the others sleep. No dreams."

She drinks it without questions, I hope it's because she trusts me not to poison her "She needs sleep, take her to my old room. Mother said it was still mine," Hailey smiled "Johanna left it for you, we will have another bed brought in," I smiled "Thank you Hailey," I watched Tris being led away.

I sit with Tobias "Do you think they will let us stay?"

"Yes, for some time, but we will have to stay in line. And with Peter that is rather hard, we should have just killed him."

"I agree, but you never know when he will be use full," Tobias said looking at me "Come on let's get some sleep," he said helping me up.

I lay in bed seeing Tris sleeping as I let the tears fall, I miss Eric, miss the feel of his arms, the sound of his heart beat. I don't know when but I fall asleep, I bolt upright in bed and I almost scream his name.

I am covered in sweat, my body shaking as I sob, I can't stop it anymore. But warm arms wrap around me "I bet he misses you too Ava, I mean its Eric. He let you go when he was hunting you. I bet right now he is thinking about you too," heart wrenching sobs filled our room, I felt so weak.

"I hate that I miss him Tris, I hate feeling weak,"

"Love isn't weak, look at my parents Ava. Love drove them to do what they did," I gave a nod, trying to clean my face.

"Where is your gun?" I ask "Under my bed," she smiled.

"I hid my dagger too, I wasn't about to give it up. Mother can be mad later," but deep down, I knew it would come in handy.

I stood in a top as we made our beds someone knocks on my door. I sit on the edge of the bed and try to smooth my hair down.

"Come in," I say the door opens, and Tobias steps halfway in, the door dividing his body in half. He wears the same jeans as yesterday, but a dark red T-shirt instead of his black one, probably borrowed from one of the Amity.

"The Amity are meeting in a half hour." He quirks his eyebrows and adds, with a touch of melodrama.

"To decide our fate"

"Great, we better dress and head to the dome,"

"Have you been crying Ava," Tobias comes in touching my shoulder "It is nothing," I look away.

"Tobias, its fine. We will talk later," Tris says. "Oh Tris, I brought you something." He unscrews the cap of a small bottle and holds out a dropper filled with clear liquid. "Pain medicine. Take a drop full every six hours."

"Thanks." She squeezed the dropper into the back of her throat. The medicine tastes like old lemon, I have had it many, many times. They hug as I just watch "I'll let you ladies get ready," he smiles walking out.

She has on yellow shorts with a red top, I laugh putting on a yellow pair of light weight shorts with a matching yellow light knit tank top with brown and yellow sandals. "Tris, take any clothes, they are mine and we are the same size or near enough." My chest size is just a few sizes bigger.

"Thanks," she had a pair of brown sandals on as we walked out he women's bathroom is two doors down. The floor is dark brown tile, and each shower stall has wooden walls and a plastic curtain separating it from the central aisle. A sign on the back wall says

REMEMBER: TO CONSERVE RESOURCES, SHOWERS RUN FOR ONLY FIVE MINUTES.

I wait as Tris showers, I hold a towel before we head back to my room and she redressed. She just looks at herself "Cut my hair,"

"Are you serious?" I looked at her "Do it now," I grabbed scissors her blonde hair falling as I cut using her jaw as a guide, the back is shorter, I like it, a warrior cut.

I stand back cleaning all her blonde locks of hair as she just stares at herself, her friend Susan comes to talk so I leave them, even though Tris doesn't look as if she wanted me to leave.

I just wait outside the door watching, I feel more like an outsider now, even though as a two year old I ran the halls screaming and laughing with others. It doesn't take long before Susan walks out looking at me before walking away, I just walk back in.

But we are ready when Tobias comes, but Caleb and my brother stare at Tris as if isn't the girl she was before, but my brother likes it you can see it in his eyes. "You cut your hair," says Caleb, his eyebrows high. Grabbing hold of facts in the midst of shock is very Erudite of him.

"Yeah," Tris says. "It's … too hot for long hair."

"Fair enough," Tobias says with a cheeky smile.

"Are you going to butcher your hair?" Caleb asked "I rather like mine, I grew up in Amity so the heat doesn't bother me. I like her hair, I was the one to cut it. Have a problem with it?"

"Oh…no" he stumbled over his few words.

We walk down the hallway together. The floorboards creak beneath our feet. I miss the way my footsteps echoed in the Dauntless compound; I miss the cool underground air.

Caleb frowns at him. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Eighteen."

"And you don't think you're too old to be with my little sister?"

Tobias lets out a short laugh. "She isn't your little anything." But pain is all I feel hearing Tobias saying that to Eric 'Get away from my little sister,'

"Stop it, the both of you," Tris smiled, she was amused.

A crowd of people in yellow walks ahead of us, toward a wide, squat building made entirely of glass. The sunlight reflecting off the panes feels like a pinch to my eyes. I shield my face with my hand and keep walking.

The doors to the building are wide open. Around the edge of the circular greenhouse plants and trees grow in troughs of water or small pools. Dozens of fans positioned around the room serve only to blow the hot air around, so I am already sweating.

But that fades from my mind when the crowd before me thins and I see the rest of the room. In its center grows a huge tree. Its branches are spread over most of the greenhouse, and its roots bubble up from the ground, forming a dense web of bark. In the spaces between the roots, I see not dirt but water, and metal rods holding the roots in place. I should not be surprised—the Amity spend their lives accomplishing feats of agriculture like this one, with the help of Erudite technology. It was like I had forgotten all these wonderful little things in just the few weeks I was gone, but seeing them brings everything reeling back.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I pointed to Tris who was looking at it to.

"Truly,"

Standing on a cluster of roots is mother, they are like many parts of a single mind, and Johanna is their mouthpiece, their leader. The Amity sit on the floor, most with their legs crossed, in knots and clusters that vaguely resemble the tree roots the Abnegation sit in tight rows a few yards to my left.

I sit seeing Tobias whispering to Tris, she smiles and she sits next to me but leans into him his arm around her.

By the time Mother Johanna lifts her head I am worn to the bone.

"We have before us today an urgent question," she says, "which is: How will we conduct ourselves in this time of conflict as people who pursue peace?"

Every Amity in the room turns to the person next to him or her and starts talking.

"How do they get anything done?' Tris questions.

"They don't care about efficiency," Tobias says, I hit him.

"They care about agreement. Watch." I add, I have seen it a couple times I point out.

Two women in yellow dresses a few feet away rise and join a trio of men. A young man shifts so that his small circle becomes a large one with the group next to him. All around the room, the smaller crowds grow and expand, and fewer and fewer voices fill the room, until there are only three or four. I can only hear pieces of what they say: "Peace—Dauntless—Erudite—safe house—involvement—"

"This is bizarre," Tris says, I stifle a laugh, it can be to an outsider.

"I think it's beautiful," he says.

When everyone has said his or her piece, they sit down again, leaving Johanna alone in the center of the room. She angles her body toward us and folds her hands in front of her.

"Be calm Tris" I grin.

"Our faction has had a close relationship with Erudite for as long as any of us can remember. We need each other to survive, and we have always cooperated with each other," says Mother Johanna. "But we have also had a strong relationship with Abnegation in the past, and we do not think it is right to revoke the hand of friendship when it has for so long been extended."

Her voice is honey-sweet, and moves like honey too, slow and careful. I wipe the sweat from my hairline with the back of my hand.

"We feel that the only way to preserve our relationships with both factions is to remain impartial and uninvolved," she continues. "Your presence here, though welcome, complicates that."

I sigh.

"We have arrived at the conclusion that we will establish our faction headquarters as a safe house for members of all factions," she says, "under a set of conditions. The first is that no weaponry of any kind is allowed on the compound. The second is that if any serious conflict arises, whether verbal or physical, all involved parties will be asked to leave. The third is that the conflict may not be discussed, even privately, within the confines of this compound. And the fourth is that everyone who stays here must contribute to the welfare of this environment by working."

Her stare drifts to Tobias, Tris, and me, and stays there, I smile.

"You are welcome to stay here if and only if you can abide by our rules," she says. "That is our decision." I only feel half bad about the gun and dagger we have hidden.

"We won't be able to stay long, it just wouldn't be wise," I say to Tobias under my breath.

A moment ago, he was still faintly smiling. Now the corners of his mouth have disappeared into a frown. "No, we won't," he agrees with me as Tris just watches us talk. She looks thoughtful and sad.

"Let's go," I stood walking out giving a nod to my mother, chores would be assigned later "So, soon we will know what we will be assigned to do," I watched as people started their daily routine.

We spent the day picking fruit, Tobias was loading trucks, and Susan was a shy girl. Hailey tried to talk to her many times, I gathered she was dating her brother Robert. Tris wouldn't have made a very good Amity, I think I have told her that many times over the course of today. But now people head to wash before supper we have about an hour, I pull her out into the fields.

We train, not letting our skills go to waste, she moves gliding to the right avoiding the stick, time goes by, my knuckles raw "Dinner time ladies," I know his voice, Tris turns her face always lights up when my brother arrives.

"We are coming," She says as we make our way.

 **Thank you for reading, leave a review if you'd like or pm me with any questions that would need a detailed answer.**


	2. Insurgent 2

My body was heavy from the need to sleep but I had to stay and clean the kitchen, I was used to this since I have done it before. Tris had already left to go to sleep. It pains me to hear the singing around me, it bothers me that it's so cheerful. Maybe because my life has become so painful. All the happiness they feel hurts me, it taunts me 'look what you don't have Ava.'

I liked to believe Tris that wherever Eric was he was thinking of me, missing me as much as I was missing him. I scrub the plates with vigor, maybe it would stop me from hitting someone in my old faction around the head screaming at them to shut up, not everything called for singing. I dried my hands before running out of the kitchen and into the hall, seconds later I literally ran into Tris "You okay?" she asked as we helped each other up.

"No, I can't stand the singing anymore," I looked around, she gave me a nod of agreement, she didn't test positive for Amity but I did. Normally I would love this life but right now I couldn't stand it. "So I heard your mother and Marcus talking. Jeanine attacked Abnegation to seize power, but also she attacked them to steal information—information only they knew. And Marcus really won't share anything,"

"Wow, I can see why she attacked Abnegation now. She's a true Erudite, a little too thirsty for knowledge." I reasoned as we walked to Tobias' room, we could hear two male voices one was Tobias the other was muffled but Tris told me it was Caleb's.

"No, not like that," Tobias says through laughter.

"What do you mean, 'not like that'? I imitated you perfectly." Caleb sounds happier but I still didn't trust him.

"You did not."

"Well, do it again, then." I raise my brow and she pushes the door open. Tobias, who is sitting on the floor with one leg stretched out, hurls a butter knife at the opposite wall. It sticks, handle out, from a large hunk of cheese they positioned on top of the dresser. Caleb, standing beside him, stares in disbelief, first at the cheese and then at us as we walked in.

"Tell me he's some kind of Dauntless prodigy," says Caleb. "Can you both this too?"

"With my right hand, maybe," Tris says. "But yes, Four and Ava are some kind of Dauntless prodigy's." She puts emphasizes on the word and, Caleb looks between us.

Tobias's eyes catch Tris' over the word, I like the simple fact I catch the small things with him, "Four." Caleb doesn't know that Tobias wears his excellence all the time in his own nickname.

"Caleb came by to discuss something," Tobias says, leaning his head against the wall as he looks at me. "And knife-throwing just came up somehow."

"As it so often does," Tris say, a small smile inching its way across her face, I sat on my brother's bed with Tris.

"Anyway, I should be getting back to my room," Caleb says, looking from Tobias to Tris and back again. "I'm reading this book about the water-filtration systems. The kid who gave it to me looked at me like I was crazy for wanting to read it. I think it's supposed to be a repair manual, but it's fascinating." He pauses. "Sorry. You probably think I'm crazy too."

"I certainly do," Tris hit me as I smiled "I was only messing with Caleb," I say.

"Not at all," Tobias says with mock sincerity. "Maybe you should read that repair manual too, Tris. It sounds like something you might like."

"I can loan it to you," Caleb says but he looks at me every so often.

"Maybe later," Tris smiles. When Caleb closes the door behind him, Tris gives Tobias a dirty look.

"Thanks for that," Tris gives Tobias a withering look as she talks "Now he's going to talk my ear off about water filtration and how it works. Though I guess I might prefer that to what he wants to talk to me about."

"What did he come to talk to you about?"

"You," he says. "I think it was the big-brother talk. 'Don't mess around with my sister' and all that."

He gets up, oh please don't tell me they forgot I was laying here.

"What did you tell him?"

He walks towards Tris, yeah they forgot.

"I told him how we got together—that's how knife-throwing came up," he says, "and I told him I wasn't messing around."

I blush and fight the urge to cover my eyes as he wraps his oddly long arms around her hips pressed her gently against the door. His lips are on hers, I think I'm going to puke.

I should interrupt or I really will puke. She wraps her good arm around him, this was a little bothersome, fingers her damn fingers find the hem of his T-shirt, and slide beneath it... Now they are kissing with passion again, more insistent this time, his hands squeezing her waist.

"HELLO, I AM RIGHT HERE!" I squealed, I could feel how red my face was. They moved apart "I am so sorry Ava, you just got so silent," Tobias says.

"Yeah, because in a fraction of a second you forgot your little sister," I said back.

"So Tris, get on with it. You know since making out with Tobias wasn't what we came for," I smirked at her red face.

"This isn't what you came here for?" he asks. Why would he ask that? If she had me in tow then that would definitely not be her objective unless he thought she was setting me up with Caleb. I nearly gagged.

"No."

"What did you come for, then?"

I watch his expression. He does not look shocked or curious. Instead, his mouth works its way into the bitter pucker that accompanies any mention of Marcus.

"Well, what do you think?" I say once Tris finishes.

"I think," He says carefully, "that it's Marcus trying to feel more important than he is."

That was not the response I was expecting and from the look n Tris' face it wasn't the response she was expecting either.

"So … what? You think he's just talking nonsense?"

"I don't think so, well not the information part. Your mother, the place she found you, it had the information, you just happen to be there, so her mission changed it was that simple." I say.

"I think there probably is some information the Abnegation knew that Jeanine wanted to know, but I think he's exaggerating its importance. Trying to build up his own ego by making Johanna think he's got something she wants and he won't give it to her."

"I don't …" Tris frowns. "I don't think you're right. He didn't sound like he was lying."

"You don't know him like I do. He is an excellent liar."

"I have no doubt, but don't put our judgement down. I don't need you to go on my own little missions, I am not Tris. She may not stand up to you, but she feels strongly about this information and you treat it as if it means nothing," I stand as does Tobias.

"Ava, I didn't mean it like that," his hand moved onto my shoulder "You meant it the way you said it, brother, just understand it doesn't change my mind once I get my chance I will do as I see fit. And you will regret not trusting Tris and me."

"Are you coming Tris," I look at her "Yes, yes I am Ava," we walked out of his room.

I sit with Tris, her brother rambling "Biotechnology has been around for a long time, but it wasn't always very effective," Caleb says. He starts on the crust of his toast—he ate the middle first, weird, yes eat the bread, eat it all you evil little Erudite.

"So Erudite and Amity work together, then?" I hear Tris talking to her brother, I use a knife to cut into an apple.

"More closely than Erudite and any other faction," he says. "Don't you remember from our Faction History book? It called them the 'essential factions'—without them, we would be incapable of survival. Some of the Erudite texts called them the 'enriching factions.' And one of Erudite's missions as a faction was to become both—essential and enriching."

"Very interesting," I smiled, he smiled back at me, but really I was only being nice for Tris. "You aren't going to eat your toast?" he says.

"The bread tastes strange," Tris says. "You can have it if you want." Shit I didn't tell her, I would have to, I grin.

"I'm amazed by how they live here," he says as he takes the toast from her plate. "They're completely self-sustaining.

They have their own source of power, their own water pumps, their own water filtration, their own food sources…. They're independent."

"Independent," Tris says, "and uninvolved. Must be nice."

"So I take it Amity wasn't one of the factions you had an aptitude for," he says, grinning, oh shit. I can't say anything, she must trust him even if I don't but he is gathering information.

"No." The group of Amity a few seats away from us bursts into laughter. They haven't even glanced in our direction since we sat down to eat. "Keep it down, all right? It's not something I want to broadcast." She snapped, I stab my apple with too much force, the knife is embedded in the table.

"Sorry," he says, leaning over the table so that he can talk quieter. "So what were they?"

I feel myself tensing, straightening. "Why do you want to know?"

"Tris," he says, "I'm your brother. You can tell me anything."

"Abnegation, Dauntless," Tris say, "and Erudite."

"Three factions?" His eyebrows lift.

"Yes. Why?"

"It just seems like a lot," he says "So Ava, how about you?" I snorted "I have to go, be right back," I jumped up heading towards our room, I checked all the time, with the gun and data stored there it was dangerous not to. So when I returned to the table the way Caleb was looking at me unnerved me, I looked to Tris who looked away her eyes turning down to her plate.

"I swear Tris if you told him," I leaned in close to her ear "We can trust him,"

"When the day comes you owe me, I warned you," she doesn't argue just looks at me searching my face, my eyes before giving me a nod. We are about to flee when Susan sits next to Caleb, it's better than sitting and being absorbed in Abnegation conversation when Tobias comes in, looking harassed. He must have been working in the kitchen this morning, as part of our agreement with the Amity. I have to work in the laundry rooms tomorrow, I disliked doing laundry.

"What happened?" Tris says in a placid voice "In their enthusiasm for conflict resolution, the Amity have apparently forgotten that meddling creates more conflict," says Tobias. "If we stay here much longer, I am going to punch someone, and it's not going to be pretty."

Caleb and Susan both raise their eyebrows at him. A few of the Amity at the table next to ours stop talking to stare. For some this is the first threat they have ever heard.

"You heard me," Tobias says to them. They all look away "Well, I can't say that I'm shocked by this information. I'm just shocked you haven't already snapped," I say.

"As Tris said what happened?" I say, Tris covered her mouth to hide her smile while I more proudly wore mine.

"I'll tell you two later."

It must have to do with Marcus. Tobias doesn't like the dubious looks the Abnegation give him when he refers to Marcus's cruelty, and Susan is sitting right across from him, they avoid me like I am something vile.

Tobias goes completely still when a hand falls on my right shoulder, sending prickles of pain down my right arm "Get your hand off my sister, or I will remove it from your body," he seethed from between clutched teeth.

"What do you want?" Tris said giving him a loathing look "Beatrice," Susan says quietly. "There's no need to—"

"Susan, please," says Caleb quietly. She presses her lips into a line and looks away.

Tris frowns at Marcus. "I asked you a question."

"I would like to discuss something with you, Ava, and you, Beatrice," says Marcus. His expression is calm but he's angry—the terseness in his voice betrays him. "The other Abnegation and myself have discussed it and decided that we should not stay here. We believe that, given the inevitability of further conflict in our city, it would be selfish of us to stay here while what remains of our faction is inside that fence. We would like to request that you escort us."

"What do you think?" I say, I look to my brother, his blue eyes bore into mine.

"I think we should leave the day after tomorrow," Tobias says.

"Okay. Thank you," says Marcus. Well if we want the truth we might just have to demand it, or force it, either way.

"Tris lets go for a walk," this is our code for train but today we are going to follow Marcus. Tobias gives us a nod as we walk off together, now we move, following. We expect him to walk to the guests' dormitory, but he crosses the field behind the dining hall and walks into the water-filtration building. We move with no hesitation on the bottom step. Do I really want to do this? Yes, the answer is yes.

So we move walking up the steps and through the door that Marcus just closed behind him.

The filtration building is small, just one room with a few huge machines in it. As far as I can tell, some of the machines take in dirty water from the rest of the compound, a few of them purify it, others test it, and the last set pumps clean water back out to the compound. The piping systems are all buried except one, which runs along the ground to send water to the power plant, near the fence. The plant provides power to the entire city, using a combination of wind, water, and solar energy.

Marcus stands near the machines that filter the water. There the pipes are transparent. I can see brown-tinged water rushing through one pipe, disappearing into the machine, and emerging clean.

Tris is indecisive, I lean on the frame "So we heard you talking to my mother," I say. Marcus whips his head around. "What are you doing, Ava?" he looks seeing Tris as well "And Beatrice,"

"Well it is now obvious we followed you, again we heard you talking to mother about what motivated Jeanine's attack on Abnegation." I said Tris came up to my side.

"Did the Dauntless teach you that it's all right to invade another person's privacy, or did you teach yourself?"

"I'm a naturally curious person. Don't change the subject." Tris says.

Marcus's forehead is creased, especially between the eyebrows, and there are deep lines next to his mouth. He looks like a man who has spent most of his life frowning.

"If you heard me talking to Johanna, then you know that I didn't even tell her about this. So what makes you think that I would share the information with you two?"

"My father," Tris says. "My father is dead."

"He may not have actually died for whatever information you were referring to," I just listen to Tris talk. "But I want to know if it was something he risked his life for."

Marcus's mouth twitches.

"Yes," he says. "It was."

"Well." Tris doesn't understand Marcus this won't get us anywhere, she is almost choking, "Then, what on earth was it? Was it something you were trying to protect? Or steal? Or what?"

"It was …" Marcus shakes his head. "I'm not going to tell you that."

I step toward him she holds me back. "But you want it back. And Jeanine has it."

Marcus is a good liar—or at least, someone who is skilled at hiding secrets. He does not react. He could be close to telling me the truth. If I press just hard enough, maybe he'll crack, or I could make him crack.

"I could help you," Tris says.

Marcus's upper lip curls. "You have no idea how ridiculous that sounds." He spits the words at her. "You may have succeeded in shutting down the attack simulation, girl, but it was by luck alone, not skill. I would die of shock if you managed to do anything useful again for a long time."

This is the Marcus that Tobias knows. The one who knows right where to hit to cause the most damage.

My body shudders with anger. "Tobias is right about you," Tris says.

"I have sat here and just been silent for too long. I can imagine why my mother did what she did, I mean I have now met you, and I can't stand you or even the sight of you. You're a miserable man, a pathetic fool. I will tell you a couple things Marcus, Tobias hates you, and you aren't fooling me with this Abnegation shit you pull. You will come to Tris and I soon enough for help, but maybe we won't help. Because I can give that uptight Jeanine Matthews competition, she won't like someone who would be a better Erudite. It wasn't luck, it was skill just because you lack them doesn't mean we all do. Tris lets go now,"

Marcus looked at us as we walked away, we give him no time to talk, no time to challenge us. "He will come, trust me," was all I said.

"I do,"

"I hope Tris you don't betray my trust again. No matter what my test results weren't yours to tell," tears could be seen "I am sorry, you're right," now we practice for a while before I have we have to go.

Later that night I hear she saved Peter from a falling scrap of metal, I say let it crush his brains in. I see Peter sitting looking up at the stars "Why, are you such a bastard?" I question him.

"I think I was just born this way, maybe I can't change," then he was gone. When I went to bed that girl was in bed but when I woke early she was gone, but it was too early to be missing from bed. So I moved from my bed on feather light feet a few are up, smiling at me as I walk "Morning Ava, love and Happiness," Nate smiled walking down the hall.

I reached my brothers room, it was the first place I could think of, I push the door open she is sitting up and he is shaving "Come on lover girl, you are in the wrong room," she smiles.

We head back to our room "I had a bad dream,"

"You could have woken me up, but if it makes you feel safer with my brother go with it," I say. I felt that way with Eric, I closed my eyes at I thought about him, he was my first thought and my last every night. I willed the tears away.

When we reach our shared bedroom, Peter is standing next to Tris' bed.

Instinct makes me straighten up and search the room for a blunt object, but I know where my dagger is.

"Get out," I say as steadily as I can but rage is heard, I will tear him to pieces, I don't need anything but my hands.

Lately when he looks at me it's without his usual malice—instead he just seems exhausted, his posture slouched, his wounded arm in a sling. But I am not fooled.

"What are you doing our room?" I snap.

He walks closer to Tris. "What are you doing stalking Marcus? I saw you after breakfast yesterday."

She matches his stare with her own. "That's none of your business. Get out."

"I'm here because I don't know why you get to keep track of that hard drive," he says. "It's not like you're particularly stable these days Tris,"

"I'm unstable?" Tris laughed. "I find that a little funny, coming from you." I smiled moving to my right.

Peter pinches his lips together and says nothing.

I narrow my eyes. "Why are you so interested in the hard drive anyway?"

"I'm not stupid," he says. "I know it contains more than the simulation data."

"No, you aren't stupid, are you?" I say. "You think if you deliver it to the Erudite, they'll forgive your indiscretion and let you back in their good graces."

"I don't want to be back in their good graces," he says, stepping forward again. "If I had, I wouldn't have helped you two in the Dauntless compound."

I look out the door seeing a few Amity "Go about your day, please. We are friends talking," they smiled leaving but it wouldn't last.

"Give it to me now!" I hear my neck snapping back to them "No."

"Give it to me, or so help me, I will kill you in your sleep." Tris snarled.

He smirks at her. "If only you could see how ridiculous you look when you threaten people. Like a little girl telling me she's going to strangle me with her jump rope."

I start toward him, and he shifts back, into the hallway.

"Don't call me 'little girl.'" She yells again and again.

"I'll call you whatever I want."

Tris jerked into action, aiming her left fist where she knows it will hurt the worst: at the bullet wound in his arm. He dodges the punch, but instead of trying again, she did well and seized his arm as hard as she can and wrenched it to the side. Peter screams at the top of his lungs, and while he's distracted by the pain, she kicked him hard in the knee, and he falls to the ground.

People rush into the hallway, wearing gray and black and yellow and red. Peter surges toward her in a half crouch, and punches her in the stomach.

Nate pulls Tris away from Peter "Ava, he has the hard drive! He stole it from me! He has it!"

I walk over to Peter, ignoring the woman crouched beside him, and I press my foot into Peter's rib cage to keep him in place. I then reach into Peter's pocket and take out the hard drive.

"We won't be in a safe house forever, and this wasn't very smart of you."

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!" Tris screamed out.

"You violated the terms of our peace agreement," he says gently. "We must follow protocol."

"Just go," says Tobias. "You need to cool down." I was angry now.

"They are going to inject the Peace serum into her," I snapped kicking Peter as I walked by "Ava, maybe you need it too," a women said.

"Try, I will make sure I break your hand," I snarled walking away.

I found my mother "Ava, my child," her honeyed voice rang.

"Mother, before you say it. He was in our room stealing something very, very important. On this disk, is the information on the attack of Abnegation, caused by Erudite, all the proof everything. He was stealing it to trade to get back with them he is a coward, he tried to kill Tris, I hate him mother, and I have never been able to hate anyone. That boy Peter stuck a knife in a sleeping boy's eye," I sat with a huff.

"I see, well this does change things."

"It was horrible mother, the serum didn't work on Tris and I, and we are Divergent. But our faction was mindless, sleepwalking killers, we had to do everything they did just to make it to where we could run. Tris lost her mother and father that day,"

"The pain the child must feel, letting her anger out on the boy. But Ava was it right to kick him as you passed?"

"No, but it made me feel better," the door burst open Tris is in Four's arms, she is laughing but we just stare at her.

"What did you do to her?" Tobias says, terse. "What in God's name did you do?"

"I …" Johanna frowns at me. "They must have given her too much. She's very small; they probably didn't take her height and weight into account."

"They must have given her too much of what?" he says looking at us.

"You have a nice voice," Tris says in a light tone, I laugh but they both give me a look "Come on, she sounds funny,"

"Ava, you sound so beautiful like music. No wonder Eric loves you so much," my face fell, thinking of him, even when he pulled at his rings.

"Tris," he says, "please be quiet."

"The peace serum," Johanna says. "In small doses, it has a mild, calming effect and improves the mood. The only side effect is some slight dizziness. We administer it to members of our community who have trouble keeping the peace."

Tobias snorts. "I'm not an idiot. Every member of your community has trouble keeping the peace, because they're all human. You probably dump it into the water supply."

Mother Johanna does not respond for a few seconds. She folds her hands in front of her.

"Clearly you know that is not the case, or this conflict would not have occurred," she says. "But whatever we agree to do here, we do together, as a faction. If I could give the serum to everyone in this city, I would. You would certainly not be in the situation you are in now if I had."

"Oh, definitely," he says. "Drugging the entire population is the best solution to our problem. Great plan."

"Sarcasm is not kind, Four," Tris says gently. "Now, I am sorry about the mistake in giving too much to Tris, I really am. But she violated the terms of our agreement, and I'm afraid that you might not be able to stay here much longer as a result. The conflict between her and the boy—Peter—is not something we can forget."

"Don't worry," says Tobias. "We intend to leave as soon as humanly possible."

"Good," she says with a small smile. "Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other."

"That explains a lot." I say this time.

"Excuse me?" she says. "What are you insinuating, Ava?"

"It explains," he says, gritting his teeth, "why, under a pretense of neutrality —as if such a thing is possible!—you have left us to die at the hands of the Erudite." Mother Johanna sighs quietly and looks out the window. Beyond it is a small courtyard with vines growing in it. The vines creep onto the window's corners, like they are trying to come in and join the conversation.

"The Amity wouldn't do something like that," Tris says. "That's mean."

"It is for the sake of peace that we remain uninvolved—" Johanna begins.

"Peace." Tobias almost spits the word. "Yes, I'm sure it will be very peaceful when we are all either dead or cowering in submission under the threat of mind control or stuck in an endless simulation." Johanna's face contorts, I love my mother, and I know she doesn't value all that Amity does.

I'm not sure why she did it to begin with.

She says slowly, "The decision was not mine to make. If it was, perhaps we would be having a different conversation right now."

"Are you saying you disagree with them?" I ask her.

"I am saying," She says, "that it isn't my place to disagree with my faction publicly, but I might, in the privacy of my own heart."

"Tris, Ava, and I will be gone in two days," says Tobias. "I hope your faction doesn't change their decision to make this compound a safe house."

"Our decisions are not easily unmade. What about Peter?"

"You'll have to deal with him separately," he says. "Because he won't be coming with us."

"Four," she says. "If you and your friends would like to remain … untouched by our serum, you may want to avoid the bread."

"Oops, I must have forgot to tell you," I smile "You gave me more bread, you gave me Tris's bread," Tobias' eyes bore into mine.

"I should go," I ran out hearing him yelling for me and Tris' giggling.


	3. Insurgent 3

**Here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review…I own nothing you all know the drill. Thanks to my beta Monsterpanda, check her Harry Potter story out!**

It's the day before we leave, I sit in my room my hair in a loose ponytail. I dressed in a red pair of crop capri pants with a red crop top, my stomach showing it would get hot fast in the fields, my brown sandals with red fabric wouldn't allow my feet to stay clean. Tris was in a matching outfit, her hair short now "Girls go to my office now," mother said pushing open my door her face was set in a frown.

"Mother is everything alright?"

"I said go now Ava," then she was gone, I reach for my dagger but her gun will show, so it's left "Come on," so we run through the halls together. We run through the dome were Amity members have gathered to talk, but we just ran up the circular staircase seeing Tobias, Caleb, and Peter waiting for us.

"Erudite was seen coming to Amity, they will arrive any moment. Stay up here, don't move or talk," then mother walked out as Tobias and I walked to the window. In the distance black trucks could be seen "Well, Tobias. We could run, the tracks are to the east of here, we just have to get to the cover of the trees." I pointed.

"We could, but now it might be too late," his sharp eyes on the roads, they are nearly up to the Amity buildings "Tris destroy it now," I watched as Tris grabbed the Disk smashing it until nothing was left, Peter looked devastated.

We move away from the window but I can hear a voice I know it to be my mothers "Our Erudite and Dauntless friends are looking for some people,"

"Four members of Dauntless, and a former Erudite initiate." She smiles. "In the interest of full cooperation, I told them that the people they were looking for were, in fact, here, but have since moved on. They would like permission to search the premises, which means we have to vote. Does anyone object to a search?" but the tone in mothers voice suggests that if anyone does object, they should keep their mouth shut. I don't know if the Amity pick up on that kind of thing, but no one says anything.

"Three of you stick around," a woman says to the Dauntless guards clustered by the entrance. "The rest of you, search all the buildings and report back if you find anything. Go."

Tobias and I moved at the same time, Max and Eric are with my mother, Max holds her arm, you could see it turning colors "I know she is still here, your daughter," he raised a gun to her, I slipped my dagger out.

Peter was next to us watching "Max, Eric up here!" Peter yelled, Tobias punched him, Peter was close to the window now.

"You fucking traitor," I kicked Peter with all the force I could muster, the kick landed full force to his chest sending him out the window his body landing on the ledge before he rolled off falling from view.

My eyes moved landing on the dark eyes I haven't seen in two weeks, Eric who looks as dark and menacing as always "Hurry get up there and grab them before they escape," I turned "Run,"

"Go, I will buy you a few minutes. I will meet you at the train tracks," before anyone can protest I climb out the window I just sent Peter through "No Ava," I hear Tris as I jump landing on top of Max, he was alone.

My mother fell from his grasp, she was moving away from him "Lay another hand on my mother again," I snarled punching him three times, before I embedded the dagger into his left palm hearing a very male scream of pain, then gunfire right above my head.

I took my dagger out of his hand, looking over my shoulder seeing three coming at me one was Eric "Bye Max," I kicked the right side of his temple with blunt force.

"Bye mother, I love you" I ran as fast as I could, the wind rushed by me Amity members started blocking their path but Eric just ran them down. But I used the field, I knew it soon I would have the vast cover of the trees. I see Tris, Caleb, and Four further ahead I turn seeing Eric running at full speed "Faster," I scream, now I have no clue if he wants me dead. Tears burn my eyes.

Our only chance is to make the train "Tobias, train!" I call my legs pumping seeing Caleb near passing out, his body not meant for this "Right on time," we see it coming as we leave the shelter of the tree's, but Eric still hasn't given up.

"I thought they gave up" Caleb gasped "That's my ex, he hates Divergents wants us all dead," I called as we ran Tris jumped first landing on her belly, Tobias was next, then Caleb who rolled on his face, as I took hold of the handle swinging myself up looking back.

He was smiling that damn smile "I love you," was mouthed I could read his lips as I blew him a kiss "Always," I mouthed walking into the car.

I stop dead we aren't alone a group of ten are with us all around our age, in dark clothes, some had a red shirt, or grey, maybe blue. The factionless.

The wind whistles through the car. Everyone is on their feet not all are armed, they look as if they are merely on their way home. A women in black pants and a red shirt eyes me, a knife in her hand "Remove the gun from his head now, or else," I say in a calm voice as they all laugh, I am just some Amity to them.

Before any move, think about laughing again, I am at the man's throat my dagger digging in a few drops already running down his neck he wears an eye patch "Unless you want to die, remove the gun from my brother's head. We don't want trouble," he lowers the gun as Tobias moves and I move so us four stand together.

The factionless man with the gun looks familiar "They aren't Amity," the man with the gun says. "They're Dauntless."

"Hello Edward," I say as if he didn't just try to shot my brother "Oh Edward," Tris says.

"Ava, Tris," his gun isn't lowered but no longer pointed at Tobias' head.

"Dauntless isn't what it used to be," I say a small smirk pulls at his lips "I have heard,"

"We're running from the Erudite," says Caleb. "If we get off it will be easier for them to find us. So we would appreciate it if you let us ride into the city with you."

"Yeah?" Edward tilts his head. "What have you ever done for us?"

"Well I seem to remember holding you when you had a damn knife in your eye. After that I made sure I messed Peter up, I took him out of the rankings, took the job he wanted."

"I helped you also that night," Tris added in.

"You two, maybe. But the others?" says Edward. "Not so much."

Tobias steps forward, so Edward's gun is almost against his throat.

"My name is Tobias Eaton, the girl next to me is Ava Eaton" Tobias says. "I don't think you want to push either one of us off this train."

The effect of the name on the people in the car is immediate and bewildering: they lower their weapons. They exchange meaningful looks.

"Eaton? Really?" Edward says, eyebrows raised. "I have to admit, I did not see that coming." He clears his throat.

"Fine, you can come. But when we get to the city, you've got to come with us."

Then he smiles a little. "We know someone who's been looking for you, Tobias and Ava Eaton."

"Great, I don't like where this is going," I say to Tris.

"Do you know who it is?" Tris says, I would like to know myself "I like to know, since my name was used Tobias," I say.

Tobias nods.

"Who, then?"

"It's hard to explain," he says. "I have a lot to tell you. Ava,"

Tris leaned against him.

"Yeah," Tris says. "So do I."

Tobias pulls me away "I love you, more than anything in this world. More than our parents, just understand that."

"You don't listen to me, you act as if my judgement means nothing because you feel your ability to read and judge the situation is logically better than ours. I don't know if I can trust you Four, now you are keeping something from Tris and I."

"I was wrong about that, just give me time to explain. Later not right now," it was time to jump as Tris landed on her feet.

They jumped I was next landing on my feet, I was a little angry as I walked with Tris when Tobias came up to her "It's been a while since I checked that shoulder," he says. "How is it?"

"Okay. I brought the pain medicine, luckily," Tris says. "I don't think I'm letting it heal very well. I keep using my arm or landing on it."

"There will be plenty of time for healing once all this is over." He said but we don't know how this war will turn out, and right now we are at the center of it.

"Yeah." She says but her eyes look over him to mine.

"Here," he says, taking a small knife from his back pocket and handing it to Tris "Just in case." I had my dagger, well it was Eric's.

The factionless lead us down the street and left into a grimy alleyway that stinks of garbage. Rats scatter in front of us with squeaks of terror, and I see only their tails. Edward stops next to one of the crumbling brick buildings and forces a steel door open. I wince, half expecting the entire building to fall down if he pulls too hard. The windows are so thick with grime that almost no light penetrates them. We follow Edward into a dank room. In the flickering glow of a lantern, I see … people.

People sitting next to rolls of bedding. People prying open cans of food. People sipping bottles of water. And children, weaving between the groups of adults, not confined to a particular color of clothing—factionless children.

Tobias takes my hand in his "I love you Ava," his eyes on me.

We are in a factionless storehouse, and the factionless, who are supposed to be scattered, isolated, and without community … are together inside it. Are together, like a faction.

I don't know what I expected of them, but I am surprised by how normal they seem. They don't fight one another or avoid one another. Some of them tell jokes, others speak to each other quietly. Gradually, though, they all seem to realize that we aren't supposed to be there.

"Come on," Edward says, bending his finger to beckon us toward him. "She's back here."

"So Edward, let me tell you about the time Christina and I made Peter pee his pants," Edward smiles "Another time, she is practically dying to see you," he says.

"What's going on here? Why are you all together like this?" Tris asks as we walk.

"You thought they—we—were all split up," Edward says over his shoulder. "Well, they were, for a while. Too hungry to do much of anything except look for food. But then the Stiffs started giving them food, clothes, tools, everything. And they got stronger, and waited. They were like that when I found them, and they welcomed me."

"Funny you call them Stiff's when they are the very reason, you survived, and they survived. Might want to show some appreciation," I say.

"You didn't have to leave Dauntless, you could have stayed and beat Peter with one eye," I say but he just grins.

We walk into a dark hallway. I feel at home, in the dark and the quiet that are like the tunnels in Dauntless headquarters. Edward stops at a metal door and pounds on it with his fist.

"Wait, you said they were waiting?" says Caleb. "What were they waiting for, exactly?"

"For the world to fall apart," Edward says. "And now it has."

The door opens, and a severe-looking woman with a lazy eye stands in the doorway. Her steady eye scans the four of us.

"Strays?" she says.

"Not hardly, Therese." He jabs his thumb over his shoulder, at Tobias and myself "This one's Tobias Eaton, the one he next to him with the long hair is Ava Eaton."

Therese stares at Tobias then me for a few seconds, then nods. "He certainly is the girl looks too. Hold on."

She shuts the door again. Tobias swallows hard, his Adam's apple bobbing, I'm just confused as to what is really going on here.

"You know who she's going to get, don't you," says Caleb to Tobias.

"Caleb," Tobias says. "Please shut up."

The door opens again, and Therese steps back to let us in. We walk into an old boiler room with machinery that emerges from the darkness so suddenly I hit it with my knees and elbows. Therese leads us through the maze of metal to the back of the room, where several bulbs dangle from the ceiling over a table.

A middle-aged woman stands behind the table. She has curly black hair and olive skin. Her features are stern, so angular they almost make her unattractive, but not quite.

Tobias clutches my hand "Evelyn," he says, his voice shaking a little.

"Hello." She walks around the table, surveying him. "You look older."

"Yes, well. The passage of time tends to do that to a person."

Now she smiles at me "Hello Avalon, or is it Ava now? You are so stunning my daughter," her cold eyes moving over me looking over every inch of me.

"Who the hell are you?" I say looking back at her "I am your mother" she smiles.

"No, Johanna is my mother. You gave me away, you made your choices. As you made your choice to leave Tobias if my brother is foolish enough to forgive let that be on him," I turned away standing by Tris.

"So you've finally come—" she sounded hurt.

"Not for the reason you think," he interrupts her. "We were running from Erudite, and the only chance of escape we had required me to tell your poorly armed lackeys our name."

"I see." Evelyn's smile remains, but without its former touch of amusement. "Introduce me to your fellow refugees, then."

Her eyes drift down Tobias and Tris joined hands. He gestures Tris first. "This is Tris Prior. Her brother, Caleb."

"Prior," she says. "I know of several Priors, but none of them are named Tris. Beatrice, however …Evelyn Johnson is the name I prefer. Particularly among a pack of Abnegation."

"Tris is the name I prefer," Tris replied. "And we're not Abnegation. Not all of us, anyway."

Evelyn gives Tobias a look. "Interesting friends you've made."

"Tris is his girlfriend, not friend," I say standing off to the side her eyes turn soft looking at me "Avalon,"

"Ava, my damn name is Ava."

"Tobias, if you even try it I will start calling you Four," I saw the corners of his mouth tug up as Tris let go of his hand as she moved towards me "Calm down Ava," she whispered.

"Those are population counts?" says Caleb from behind us. He walks forward, his mouth open. "And … what? Factionless safe houses?" He points to the first line on the chart.

"I mean, these places, on the map? They're safe houses, like this one, right,"

"That's a lot of questions," says Evelyn, arching an eyebrow. I recognize the expression. It belongs to Tobias—as does her distaste for questions. "For security purposes, I will not answer any of them. Anyway, it is time for dinner."

"Tobias, I am leaving, I am heading to Candor," I say "I will come with you Ava," Tris offered.

"You will not be leaving," his voice was calm but iced "Get over yourself, you can't control me. If I want to leave I will, I rather be with Dauntless in Candor then here with her,"

"Ava, please," she smiled coming close "Edward wouldn't get a shot fired before I slit your throat,"

"I was rather good," Edward muttered "But I was better, ranked first, got the job as Dauntless-leader in training."

"Impressive, we could use you,"

"The operative word is use, it's what you do use. There was a reason Jeanine wanted me in Erudite."

"Just stay the night, get some rest. Give me a chance to talk to you," Four said his eyes also on Tris "One night Ava, give your brother that, than we both leave here," Tris took my hand.

"Fine,"

We walk out through the maze "I'm not stupid," she says in a low voice. "I know you want nothing to do with me—though I still don't quite understand why—"

Tobias snorts, I just shake my head.

"I will extend my invitation again and now to you Avalon. We could use your help here, and I know you are like-minded about the faction system—"

"Evelyn," Tobias says. "I chose Dauntless. And Ava is Dauntless."

"Choices can be made again."

"What makes you think I'm interested in spending time anywhere near you?" he demands. I hear his footsteps stop, and slow down so I can hear how she responds.

"Because I'm your mother, I am her mother not Johanna. I went back for her but Johanna wouldn't part with her, Amity tossed me out," she says, and her voice almost breaks over the words, uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Because you're my son. She is my daughter,"

"You really don't get it," he says. "You don't have the vaguest conception of what you've done to me. At least Ava had Johanna," He sounds breathless. "I don't want to join up with your little band of factionless. I want to get out of here as quickly as possible. I am taking my girlfriend and sister with me,"

"How long have you known?" Tris asks because I am furious.

"About a year." He slumps against the wall and closes his eyes. "She sent a coded message to me in Dauntless, telling me to meet her at the train yard. I did, because I was curious, and there she was. Alive. It wasn't a happy reunion, as you can probably guess."

"Why did she leave Abnegation?" Tris was curious.

"She had an affair." He shakes his head looking at me now but hurt crossed his face seeing the hate in mine. "And no wonder, since my father …" He shakes his head again. "Well, let's just say Marcus wasn't any nicer to her than he was to me."

"Is … that why you're angry with her? Because she was unfaithful to him?" Tris doesn't get it.

"No," he says too sternly, his eyes opening. "No, that's not why I'm angry."

She walks toward him as if approaching a wild animal, each footstep careful on the cement floor. "Then why?"

"She had to leave my father, I get that," he says. "But did she think of taking me with her?"

"Oh. She left you with him."

"Yeah." He kicks at the floor. "She did."

"Ava, I trust you and your judgment. I see you don't like her."

"I can see you do," he just looked at me for a moment.

"Tris lets go clean up, leave my brother here with his mommy issues." I say as she gets up, I have a towel, I just want to clean up because I am leaving as soon as possible.

"That's a little harsh Ava" Tris says "Once that woman shows her true colors it won't be," I walked away she could stay or go.

So we wander down the hall and into the bathroom, there are multiple females bathing but we find a single free sink she holds the towel up while I bath myself as best I can, it's better than nothing. I dry my hair and body re-dressing.

"Your turn," I hold up my towel for her as she washed the soap from her hair "Much better," I tossed the towel at her as she dried herself "Come on Tris," she smiled.

She stopped me "I don't trust her either, just so you know,"

"Thanks," I hugged her at least Tris understood, that women was no good.

"Ava a word," Edward smiled "Sure be right back Tris,"

"I am going to find Tobias," she waved "So Edward,"

"I heard you started dating Eric," we walked "I did, it didn't work out. Can't have a healthy relationship when he wants you dead."

"I liked you, did you know that? Well probably not, you were always getting in trouble. But I was so impressed with you, coming from Amity and just showing every other initiate you could hold your own and then some. You were the most pretty girl, I was always trying to impress you," his eye patch had a blue X, on it today.

"Thank you Edward, it was hard coming from Amity feeling I had something to prove," I smiled as we walked when he stopped he turned towards me and before I knew it his lips pressed to mine, his lips warm even his hands are warm as I feel them on my hips.

He pulls away "I have wanted to do that for a long time," he puts his palm against my cheek, I am shocked my body doesn't react to this invasion of personal space. I feel nothing, nothing at all, nothing…When I kiss Eric it is something more, more than this world can contain.

"Edward, we need you," was called "I will see you later Ava," he walked away as I ran down the hall, he kissed me, gross, it was Edward, he was my friend.

When Tris ran into me "Evelyn," she says "What about the she-beast?"

"I told her I knew she was trying to use you and Tobias I heard a conversation with her and Tobias. She wants no factions, I wouldn't like that, but she was saying a drastic change would take drastic destruction. Then she went and said. I am their family. I am permanent. You're only temporary. Soon Avalon will feel the same."

"No you are my family, she is nothing. We will deal with her another time," I snarl "Oh yeah, Edward wanted to confess his feelings, then he kissed me," her eyes became round with a look mixed of awe and disgust.

"It was odd, glad it didn't last long." We walked sitting with Caleb on the floor "Hello ladies,"

"Hey," she smiled I give a nod of my head he passed me the jar of peanut butter, but I hand it to Tris, she scoops it with her fingers and eats it, very charming of her.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," says Caleb his eyes on his sister "Susan wants to go see Abnegation," he says. "And so do I. I also want to make sure she's all right. But I don't want to leave you." Yes there was a few Abnegation refugees here, I knew one was a friend of theirs from before.

"It's okay," Tris says.

"Why don't you come with us?" he asks. "Abnegation would welcome you back; I'm sure of it."

"We have to go to Candor headquarters and find out what's going on," I say. "I'm going crazy, not knowing." she forced a smile. "But you should go. Susan needs you. She seems better, but she still needs you."

"Okay." Caleb nods. "Well, I'll try to join you soon. Be careful, though."

"Aren't I always?" she says, but we smile, it's a lie.

"No, I think the word for how you usually are is 'reckless'. I think Avalon has something to do with that,"

"Caleb, I will kill you if you ever call me Avalon again," I pull out my knife, it still has Max's blood on it "Sorry, my mistake Ava,"

Tobias emerges from the men's bathroom a few minutes later, his red Amity shirt replaced by a black T-shirt, and his short hair glistening with water. Our eyes meet across the room and I know it's time to leave.

 **REVIEW!**


	4. Insurgent 4

**Hello I own nothing, I got a review. I was a little confused by. Why would Christina be mad at Ava? Will isn't dead, he was shot in the arm and knocked out instead. SO review and thanks for reading.**

"Let's go," I was happy to be leaving "Gladly," Tris said hugging her brother before him and Susan went in another direction.

"Here we go," Tobias said "I have a question" I say as we walk over the fallen building large slabs of concrete.

"So are you going to help your mother destroy our world? I heard your conversation, she wants you to become important, I can't believe you would go with such a plan. Or fathom it. Can't you see what she is really doing? I am more worried you told us to trust you, but you don't tell us about anything, so how can we Four," his eyes trained on me.

"Or maybe she tells the girl you love that she means nothing to you that, she is temporary," now his steps falter, his eyes move to Tris "Tris, did she?"

"You think Ava is lying, not a very good brother. Your mother is using you," we walked leaving Four "I know, on some level I know. But Tris you are permeant in my life as much as the air I breathe," she takes his hand, forgiving too easy.

"The chaos without the factions isn't a world I want to live in," Tris says and that hits Four "I agree Tris, people wouldn't know how to function. Evelyn is moving herself into a position of power because that is what she wants, power."

Candor headquarters is large enough to contain an entire world. Or so it seems to me. It is a wide cement building that overlooks what was once the river. We can't see anything beyond my reflection in the glass doors. I don't look my best, I am tired and my hair down in a wavy curly mess.

The lobby is large and well-lit, with black marble floors that stretch back to an elevator bank. A ring of white marble tiles in the center of the room form the symbol of Candor: a set of unbalanced scales, meant to symbolize the weighing of truth against lies. The room is crawling with armed Dauntless.

A Dauntless soldier with an arm in a sling approaches us, gun held ready, barrel fixed on Tobias.

"Identify yourselves," one of the women says. She is young, but not young enough to know Tobias.

The others gather behind her. Some of them eye us with suspicion, the rest with curiosity, but far stranger than both is the light I see in some of their eyes. Recognition. They might know Tobias, but how could they possibly recognize me? Maybe Tris?

"Four," he says. He nods toward me. "And this is Tris and Ava. All Dauntless."

The Dauntless soldier's eyes widen, but she does not lower her gun. Some help here?" she asks. Some of the Dauntless step forward, but they do it cautiously, like we're dangerous.

"Are you armed?"

"Of course I'm armed. I'm Dauntless, aren't I?" I snap out her eyes on me. Stand with your hands behind your head." She says it wildly, like she expects us to refuse. I glance at Tris who looks between me and Tobias, why is everyone acting like we're wild beasts?

"We walked through the front door," Tris says slowly. "You think we would have done that if we were here to hurt you?"

Tobias doesn't look back at either of us. He just touches his fingertips to the back of his head. After a moment, we do the same.

Dauntless soldiers crowd around us. One of them pats down Tobias's legs while the other takes the gun tucked under his waistband.

Another one, a round-faced boy with pink cheeks, looks at me apologetically "I'm going to assume you want to keep your hands, if so keep them off of me. I have a knife in my back pocket. Tris does too. Touch her you die."

He mumbles some kind of apology. His fingers pinch the knife handle, careful not to touch me. Then moves onto Tris.

"What's going on?" asks Tobias.

The first soldier exchanges looks with some of the others.

"I'm sorry," she says. "But we were instructed to arrest you upon your arrival."

"Isn't this a warm welcome," I say they don't handcuff us but lead us to the elevator bank, it will do us no good to ask them why, they wouldn't answer, so I wait, we will find out soon enough. We go to the third level, where they take us to a small room with a white marble floor instead of a black one. There's no furniture except for a bench along the back wall.

Tobias sits down on the bench, his brow furrowed. Tris walked back and forth as I think If Erudite didn't take over Candor—and Edward told us they didn't—why would the Candor arrest us? What could we have done to them?

"Can you please calm down?" Tobias says. "You're making me nervous."

"This is me calming down." Tris says back.

He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and stares between his sneakers. "The wound in your lip begs to differ."

His eyes move to me standing against the far wall "Sometimes," he says, "I worry that you don't trust me."

"I don't Four, until you give me a reason. I love you, you're my brother I thought it was us together, but now it's Tris and I against you and Evelyn. I hope you know what you stand to lose, whether Tris says it or not, you will lose her," I say.

"I will earn your trust Ava," his lips brush my forehead and I want to trust Four, he is all I have other than Tris right now.

The door opens. A few people file in—two Candor with guns; a dark-skinned, older Candor man; a Dauntless woman I don't recognize. And then Jack Kang, representative of Candor.

By most faction standards, he is a young leader—only thirty-nine years old. But by Dauntless standards, that's nothing. Eric became a Dauntless leader at seventeen. But that's probably one of the reasons the other factions don't take our opinions or decisions seriously.

Jack is handsome, too, with short black hair and warm, slanted eyes, like Tori's, and high cheekbones. Despite his good looks, he isn't known for being charming, probably because he's Candor, and they see charm as deceptive. I do trust him to tell us what's going on without wasting time on pleasantries. That is something.

"They told me you seemed confused about why you were arrested," he says. His voice is deep, but strangely flat, like it could not create an echo even at the bottom of an empty cavern. "To me that means either you're falsely accused or good at pretending. The only—"

"We don't have time for this. What are we being accused of?" I interrupt him I could be Candor, Eric always warned me my mouth would get me killed, and his wicked smile filled my head before I have to shake it off.

"He is accused of crimes against humanity.

"You two are accused of being his accomplice."

"Crimes against humanity?" Tobias finally sounds angry. He gives Jack a disgusted look. "What?"

"We saw video footage of the attack. You were running the attack simulation," says Jack.

"How could you have seen footage? We took the data," says Tobias.

"You took one copy of the data. All the footage of the Dauntless compound recorded during the attack was also sent to other computers throughout the city," says Jack. "All we saw was you running the simulation and her nearly getting punched to death before she gave up. Then you stopped, had a rather abrupt lovers' reconciliation, and stole the hard drive together. While this one was using the computers. One possible reason is because the simulation was over and you didn't want us to get our hands on it."

"Nothing we say is going to matter to them, unless it's under their Truth serum. I will do it," I say.

"You all will have to," Jack King says.

"All right, then." He checks his watch. "It is now noon. The interrogation will be at seven. Don't bother preparing for it. You can't withhold information while under the influence of truth serum."

He turns on his heel and walks out of the room.

"What a pleasant man," says Tobias "I found him to be pleasant," I say they look at me "At least you know where you stand here," I say.

A group of armed Dauntless escort Tris and I to the bathroom in the early afternoon, I shower feeling better the water dirty at our feet "Tris it will be fine, I didn't mean to sign you up for something you didn't want to do," she gave me a weak smile.

"I know, but I have nothing to hide," we dry off seeing Dauntless clothes I pull on the leather pants, bra and black tank top with my jacket, this was mine, I know because late one night I sewed the Amity symbol into the lining of it. "Where did you get this?"

"We were just told to give you those clothes," she said as she marched us back to the holding cell "What's so important?" Tris asked than I showed her, she smiled our friends are here.

"Hungry?" he says. He offers us a sandwich from the plate next to him Tris just cuddles up next to him, I take one sitting on the floor.

"Are you afraid of saying anything?" he asks Tris "Not, really," she mused but if she had killed Will that day she would be "You Ava?"

"No,"

"How about you Four, should I give them some question I want answered?" he raised his eyes to me "You would have done well here in Candor. I won't lie to you Ava," I close my eyes and rest, Tris doing the same. There's no clock in the room, so I can't count down the minutes until the interrogation. Time might as well not exist in this place, except I feel it pressing against me as seven o'clock inevitably draws closer, pushing me into the floor tiles.

Tris is sleeping for some time, Tobias and I say as silent as possible so she can rest my head resting on the wall, my thoughts on Eric. The doors opens and Tris nearly falls but Tobias' arm holds her in place, I stand with them as a few Dauntless walk in but one shouts out our names over and over.

Christina with Will at her side, they shove others out of the way.

Her smile is warm, Will has a small limp but it's better than being dead Christina throws her arms around Tris as Will hugs me "Thank you Ava, I would be dead if it wasn't for you,"

"Hey, no thanks. Tris was forced to shoot you," he gave a nod "At least she didn't kill, me. I wouldn't have blamed her though,' he smiled.

"Got shot," Tris says. "Shoulder. Ow."

"Oh God!" She releases her. "Sorry, Tris."

"I am sorry Will," Tris said but he hugs her "No, I am sorry Tris,"

Christina lunges at me, we hug "God I missed you Ava," she had tears in her eyes "I missed you too," I held her tight like if I let go she might vanish.

"You okay? I heard you were here so I asked to escort you," she says as we leave the holding room. "I know you didn't do it. You're not a traitor."

"I'm fine," I say. "And thank you. How are you?"

"Good," she smiled at Will.

"Don't worry about the truth serum," she says. "It's easy. You barely know what's happening when you're under. It's only when you resurface that you even know what you said. I went under when I was a kid. It's pretty commonplace in Candor." As a kid they made you use this stuff, that's pretty low, at least to me.

The other Dauntless in the elevator give each other looks. In normal circumstances, someone would probably reprimand her for discussing her old faction, but these are not normal circumstances. At no other time in Christina's life will she escort her best friends, now a suspected traitor, to a public interrogation.

"Is everyone else all right?" I say. "Uriah, Lynn, Marlene?"

"All here," she says. "Except Uriah's brother, Zeke, who is with the other Dauntless?"

"What?" Zeke, who secured my straps on the zip line, a traitor? Tris gasped, I was shocked not Zeke, this was a lie it had to be. The elevator stops on the top floor, and the others file out.

"I know," she says. "No one saw it coming."

She takes my arm and tugs me toward the doors. We walk down a black-marble hallway—it must be easy to get lost in Candor headquarters, since everything looks the same. We walk down another hallway and through a set of double doors.

Another Dauntless has Tris, a male has Four, but that is for another time.

Here the marble floors are white, with a black Candor symbol in the center of the room, and the walls are lit with rows of dim yellow lights, so the whole room glows. Every voice echoes.

Most of Candor and the remnants of Dauntless are already gathered. Some of them sit on the tiered benches that wrap around the edge of the room, but there isn't enough space for everyone, so the rest are crowded around the Candor symbol. In the center of the symbol, between the unbalanced scales, are two empty chairs.

Tobias and Tris hold hands, as I stand watching everything, my eyes and mind soaking everything up. I spot Jack Kang in the front row of the tiered benches.

An old, dark-skinned man steps forward, a black box in his hands.

"My name is Niles," he says. "I will be your questioner. You—" He points at Tobias. "You will be going first. So if you will please step forward …"

Niles opens the black box. It contains two needles, one for Tobias and one for me. He also takes an antiseptic wipe from his pocket and offers it to Tobias. We didn't bother with that kind of thing in Dauntless.

"The injection site is in your neck," Niles says.

All I hear, as Tobias applies antiseptic to his skin, is the wind. Niles steps forward and plunges the needle into Tobias's neck, squeezing the cloudy, bluish liquid into his veins.

I will ask you a series of simple questions so that you can grow accustomed to the serum as it takes full effect," says Niles. "Now.

What is your name?"

Tobias sits with slouched shoulders and a lowered head, like his body is too heavy for him. He scowls and squirms in the chair, and through gritted teeth says, "Four."

Maybe it isn't possible to lie under the truth serum, but to select which version of the truth to tell: Four is his name, but it is not his name.

"That is a nickname," Niles says. "What is your real name?"

"Tobias," he says.

Christina elbows Tris and me. "Did you guys know that?"

We nod and she seemed a little upset, like we left her out.

"What are the names of your parents, Tobias?"

Tobias opens his mouth to answer, and then clenches his jaw as if to stop the words from spilling out.

"Why is this relevant?" Tobias asks.

The Candor around me mutter to each other, some of them scowling. I raise my eyebrow at Christina.

"It's extremely difficult not to immediately answer questions while under the truth serum," she says. "It means he has a seriously strong will. And something to hide."

"Maybe it wasn't relevant before, Tobias," Niles says, "but it is now that you've resisted answering the question. The names of your parents, please."

Tobias closes his eyes. "Evelyn and Marcus Eaton."

Surnames are just an additional means of identification, useful only to prevent confusion in official records. When we marry, one spouse has to take the other's surname, or both have to take a new one. Still, while we may carry our names from family to faction, we rarely mention them.

Eaton is a powerful name.

"Do you have a sibling," Tobias clenched his jaw "Yes,"

"Their name, please," Niles says.

"Ava Eaton," murmurs throughout the crowd.

Niles waits for silence, then continues. "So you are a faction transfer, are you not?"

"Yes."

"You transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless?"

"Yes," snaps Tobias. "Isn't that obvious?"

"One of the purposes of this interrogation is to determine your loyalties," says Niles, "so I must ask: Why did you transfer?"

Tobias glares at Niles, and keeps his mouth shut. Seconds pass in complete silence. The longer he tries to resist the serum the harder it seems to be for him: color fills his cheeks, and he breathes faster, heavier. My chest aches for him. The details of his childhood should stay inside him, if that's where he wants them to be. Candor is cruel for forcing them from him, for taking away his freedom.

"This is disgusting," I say hotly to Christina. "Horrible. Wrong." Tris adds, grasping at anything to express her anger.

"What?" she says. "It's a simple question."

I shake my head. "You don't understand."

Christina smiles a little at me. "You really care about him."

I am too busy watching Tobias to respond.

Niles says, "I'll ask again. It is important that we understand the extent of your loyalty to your chosen faction. So why did you transfer to Dauntless, Tobias?"

"To protect myself," says Tobias. "I transferred to protect myself."

"Protect yourself from what?"

"From my father."

All the conversations in the room stop, and the silence they leave in their wake is worse than the muttering was. I expect Niles to keep probing, but he doesn't.

"Thank you for your honesty," Niles says. The Candor repeat the phrase under their breath. All around me are the words "Thank you for your honesty" at different volumes and pitches, and my anger begins to dissolve. The whispered words seem to welcome Tobias, to embrace and then discard his darkest secret.

It's not cruelty, maybe, but a desire to understand, that motivates them. That doesn't make me any less afraid of going under truth serum.

"Is your allegiance with your current faction, Tobias?" Niles says.

"My allegiance lies with anyone who does not support the attack on Abnegation," he says.

"Speaking of which," Niles says, "I think we should focus on what happened that day. What do you remember about being under the simulation?"

"I was not under the simulation, at first," says Tobias. "It didn't work."

Niles laughs a little. "What do you mean, it didn't work?"

"One of the defining characteristics of the Divergent is that their minds are resistant to simulations," says Tobias. "And I am Divergent. So no, it didn't work."

More mutters. Christina nudges me with her elbow.

"Are you too?" she says, close to my ear so she can stay quiet. "Is that why you were awake?"

I look at her. I have spent the past few months afraid of the word "Divergent," terrified that anyone would discover what I am. But I won't be able to hide it anymore. I nod.

It's like her eyes swell to fill their sockets; that's how big they get. I have trouble identifying her expression. Is it shock?

Fear?

Awe?

"Do you know what it means?" I say.

"I heard about it when I was young," she says in a reverent whisper.

Definitely awe.

"Like it was a fantasy story," she says. "'There are people with special powers among us!' Like that."

"Well, it's not a fantasy, and it's not that big a deal," I say. "It's like the fear landscape simulation—you were aware while you were in it, and you could manipulate it. Except for me, it's like that in every simulation. I just shut it down, or change it. Tris is Divergent too, dummy." She smiles widely, like she's proud.

In the center of the room, Niles has his hands up and is trying to silence the crowd, but there are too many whispers—some hostile, some terrified, and some awed, like Christina's. Finally Niles stands and yells, "If you don't quiet down, you will be asked to leave!"

At last everyone quiets down. Niles sits.

"Now," he says. "When you say 'resistant to simulations,' what do you mean?"

"Usually, it means we're aware during simulations," says Tobias. He seems to have an easier time with the truth serum when he answers factual questions instead of emotional ones. He doesn't sound like he's under the truth serum at all now, though his slumped posture and wandering eyes indicate otherwise. "But the attack simulation was different, using a different kind of simulation serum, one with long-range transmitters. Evidently the long-range transmitters didn't work on the Divergent at all, because I awoke in my own mind that morning."

"You say you weren't under the simulation at first. Can you explain what you mean by that?"

"I mean that I was discovered and brought to Jeanine, and she injected a version of the simulation serum that specifically targeted the Divergent. I was aware during that simulation, but it didn't do much good."

"The video footage from the Dauntless headquarters shows you running the simulation," Niles says darkly. "How, exactly, do you explain that?"

"When a simulation is running, your eyes still see and process the actual world, but your brain no longer comprehends them. On some level, though, your brain still knows what you're seeing and where you are. The nature of this new simulation was that it recorded my emotional responses to outside stimuli," Tobias says, closing his eyes for a few seconds, "and responded by altering the appearance of that stimuli. The simulation made my enemies into friends, my friends into enemies. I thought I was shutting the simulation down. Really I was receiving instructions about how to keep it running."

Christina nods along to his words. I feel calmer when I see that most of the crowd is doing the same thing. This is the benefit of the truth serum, I realize. Tobias's testimony is irrefutable this way.

"We have seen footage of what ultimately happened to you in the control room," says Niles, "but it is confusing. Please describe it to us."

"Someone entered the room, and I thought it was a Dauntless soldier, trying to stop me from destroying the simulation. I was fighting her, and at first it was one solider than changed to another…" Tobias scowls, struggling. "… and then she stopped, and I got confused. Even if I had been awake, I would have been confused. Why would she surrender? Why didn't she just kill me?"

His eyes search the crowd until they find Tris face. I wrap my arm over her shoulder.

"I still don't understand," he says softly, "how she knew that it would work."

"I think my conflicted emotions confused the simulation," he says. "And then I heard her voice. Somehow, that enabled me to fight the simulation."

"I recognized her, finally," he says. "We went back into the control room where Ava was finished shutting down the stimulation, I took the data,"

"What is the name of this person?"

"Tris," he says. "Beatrice Prior, I mean. And Ava Eaton,"

"Did you know her before this happened?"

"Yes."

"How did you know her?"

"I was their instructor," he says. "Now we're together, and Ava is my baby sister," "I am so not his baby sister, I am so not," I whispered but I guess that's how he sees me, a baby.

"I have a final question," Niles says. "Among the Candor, before a person is accepted into our community, they have to completely expose themselves. Given the dire circumstances we are in, we require the same of you. So, Tobias Eaton: what are your deepest regrets?"

I look him over, from his beat-up sneakers to his long fingers to his straight eyebrows.

"I regret …" Tobias tilts his head, and sighs. "I regret my choice."

"What choice?"

"Dauntless," he says. "I was born for Abnegation. I was planning on leaving Dauntless, and becoming factionless. But then I met her, and … I felt like maybe I could make something more of my decision."

Her he meant Tris, I look at her a tear falls down her face as I bump her shoulder.

"Choosing Dauntless in order to escape my father was an act of cowardice," he says. "I regret that cowardice. It means I am not worthy of my faction. I will always regret it."

I expect the Dauntless to let out indignant shouts, maybe to charge the chair and beat him to a pulp. They are capable of far more erratic things than that. But they don't. They stand in stony silence, with stony faces, staring at the young man who did not betray them, but never truly felt that he belonged to them.

For a moment we are all silent. I don't know who starts the whisper; it seems to originate from nothing, to come from no one. But someone whispers, "Thank you for your honesty," and the rest of the room repeats it.

"Thank you for your honesty," they whisper.

I don't join in.

"You are worth it, I know you are thinking you somehow aren't worth it but you are," I whisper to her, her eyes are glossy as she falls into me.

Niles stands in the center of the room with a needle in hand. The lights above him make it shine. All around Tris, the Dauntless and the Candor wait for Tris to step forward and spill her entire life before them, I am next.

The thought occurs to me again: Maybe I can fight the serum. But I don't know if I should try. It might be better for the people I love if I come clean.

She walked to the center of the room her back straight, the room as Tobias leaves it. As they pass each other, he takes her small hand and squeezes her fingers. Then he's gone, and it's just her and Niles and the needle. I watch her wipe the side of her neck with the antiseptic, but when he reaches out with the needle, she pulled back.

"I would rather do it myself," Tris says in a firm voice, holding out her hand.

"Do you know how?" he says, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yes."

She moved it to position it over the vein in her neck, insert the needle, and press the plunger. Someone comes forward with a trash can, and the needle gets tossed in. She looks ready to almost collapse on her way to the chair—Niles has to grab her arm and guide Tris toward it.

 **Tris point of view….**

Seconds later my brain goes silent.

What was I thinking about? It doesn't seem to matter. Nothing matters except the chair beneath me and the man sitting across from me.

"What is your name?" he says.

The second he asks the question, the answer pops out of my mouth. "Beatrice Prior."

"But you go by Tris?"

"I do."

"What are the names of your parents, Tris?"

"Andrew and Natalie Prior."

"You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"

"Yes," I say, but a new thought whispers at the back of my mind.

Also? Also refers to someone else, and in this case, someone else is Tobias. I frown as I try to picture Tobias, but it is difficult to force the image of him into my mind. Not so difficult that I can't do it, though. I see him, and then I see a flash of him sitting in the same chair I'm sitting in.

"You came from Abnegation? And chose Dauntless?"

"Yes," I say again, but this time, the word sounds terse. I don't know why, exactly.

"Why did you transfer?"

That question is more complicated, but I still know the answer.

I was not good enough for Abnegation is on the tip of my tongue, but another phrase replaces it:

I wanted to be free. They are both true. I want to say them both. I squeeze the armrests as I try to remember where I am, what I'm doing. I see people all around me, but I don't know why they're there.

I strain, the way I used to strain when I could almost remember the answer to a test question but couldn't call it to mind.

I used to close my eyes and picture the textbook page the answer was on. I struggle for a few seconds, but I can't do it; I can't remember.

"I wasn't good enough for Abnegation," I say, "and I wanted to be free. So I chose Dauntless."

"Why weren't you good enough?"

"Because I was selfish," I say.

"You were selfish? You aren't anymore?"

"Of course I am. My mother said that everyone is selfish," I say, "but I became less selfish in Dauntless. I discovered there were people I would fight for. Die for, even."

"Tobias and Ava, Christina too," I say I feel it in my heart, Ava smiles.

The answer surprises me—but why? I pinch my lips together for a moment. Because it's true. If I say it here, it must be true.

That thought gives me the missing link in the chain of thought I was trying to find. I am here for a lie-detector test.

Everything I say is true. I feel a bead of sweat roll down the back of my neck.

Lie-detector test. Truth serum. I have to remind myself. It is too easy to get lost in honesty.

"Tris, would you please tell us what happened the day of the attack?"

"Ava woke me up," I say, "and everyone was under the simulation. So we were forced to play along until I found Tobias."

"What happened after you and Tobias were separated?"

"Jeanine tried to have me killed, but my mother saved me. She used to be Dauntless, so she knew how to use a gun."

My body feels even heavier now, but no longer cold. I feel something stir in my chest, something worse than sadness, worse than regret.

I know what comes next. My mother died.

"She distracted the Dauntless soldiers so Ava and I could get away, and they killed her," I say.

Some of them ran after us, and we killed them. But there are Dauntless in the crowd around me, Dauntless, I killed some of the Dauntless, I shouldn't talk about it here.

"We kept running," I say, "And …"

"And we found my brother and father," I say, my voice strained. "We formed a plan to destroy the simulation."

The edge of the armrest digs into my palm. I withheld some of the truth. Surely that counts as deception.

"We infiltrated the Dauntless compound, and my father, Ava, and I went up to the control room. He fought off Dauntless soldiers at the expense of his life," I say. "Ava and I made it to the control room, and Tobias was there."

"Tobias said you fought him, but then stopped. Why did you do that?"

"Because I realized that one of us would have to kill the other," I say, "and I didn't want to kill him."

"You gave up?"

"No!" I snap. I shake my head. "No, not exactly. I remembered something I had done in my fear landscape in Dauntless initiation … in a simulation, a woman demanded that I kill my family, and I let her shoot me instead. It worked then. I thought …" I pinch the bridge of my nose. My head is starting to ache and my control is gone and my thoughts run into words. "I was so frantic, but all I could think was that there was something to it; there was a strength in it. And I couldn't kill him, so I had to try."

I blink tears from my eyes.

"So you were never under the simulation?"

"No." I press the heel of my hands to my eyes, pushing the tears out of them so they don't fall on my cheeks where everyone can see them.

"No," I say again. "No, I am Divergent."

"Just to clarify," says Niles. "Are you telling me that you were almost murdered by the Erudite … and then fought your way into the Dauntless compound … and destroyed the simulation?"

"Yes," I say.

"I think I speak for everyone," he says, "when I say that you have earned the title of Dauntless."

Shouts rise up from the left side of the room, and I see blurs of fists pressing into the dark air. My faction, calling to me.

But no, they're wrong, I'm not brave, I'm not brave, I shot Will and I can't admit it, I can't even admit it….

"Beatrice Prior," says Niles, "what are your deepest regrets?"

What do I regret? I do not regret choosing Dauntless or leaving Abnegation. I do not even regret shooting the guards

.

"I regret …"

My eyes leave Niles's face and drift over the room, and land on Tobias. He is expressionless, his mouth in a firm line, chest squeezes, and I can't breathe.

I have to tell them. I have to tell the truth.

"Will," I say. It sounds like a gasp, like it was pulled straight from my stomach. Now there is no turning back.

"I shot Will," I say, "while he was under the simulation. I shot him. He was going to kill me, but I shot him. My friend. If Ava didn't say something I may have killed him, just because I was angry, I was angry they killed my mother," I say tears falling.

Will, with the crease between his eyebrows, with green eyes just smiles at me with Christina under his arm.

I feel bare. I didn't realize that I wore my secrets as armor until they were gone, and now everyone sees me as I really am.

"Thank you for your honesty," they say.

I walk forward touching Tris's shoulder "They hold nothing against you," I whisper as I walk up the steps towards Nile who now holds another needle ready for me.

 **Ava point of view…**

I let him inject me after I wipe my neck my eyes stay focused on my friends not on Niles as he tossed the used needle in the trash. I sit in the chair, I can feel it but it doesn't feel like much of anything, but I sit in the chair that waits.

"What is your name?"

"Avalon Eaton, I prefer Ava," I say, I didn't feel the need to answer but it was easier, I had nothing to hide.

"What are the names of your parents, Ava?"

"Evelyn Eaton, my father is unknown to me," I say I heard it going through the crowd. My fear coming back to haunt me, but I am not them, I am whoever I choose to be.

"You are also a faction transfer, are you not?"

"Yes,"

"You came from Amity? And chose Dauntless?" my voice was tense, I wasn't feeling the need to tell this Candor man anything.

"Why did you transfer?"

"Because, I made the choice to. I wanted to live a new life,"

"Ava, would you please tell us what happened the day of the attack?"

"I fell asleep with Tris, and woke up to some noise our friends dressing, their faces blank, their eyes glossed over. I woke up Tris, we figured we had to play along for our own safety, but then we got separated." I say.

"What happened after you and Tris got separated?" he asked.

"I was on a different car. Once in Abnegation, Dauntless were taking orders without thought or hesitation, they started killing Abnegation members. I was looking for Tris' family to save them, but instead I found Tobias and Tris. But we got separated when my now ex showed up, I was forced to shoot him, he is alive but I ran in one direction and then in another," I just lied under the serum as my eyes met Tris'.

"Tris and I, with her father went back to Dauntless to save our Dauntless friends and her old Faction. Her father died, he was a brave man, I was the first to go at my brother to remove the gun from his hands then I let her take over, I knew she could wake him up. They love each other. I worked the computers, shutting down the system, Tobias had to be fully woken up for it to be shut down. He took the data."

"So you were never under the simulation?

"No, I am also Divergent,"

"Just to clarify," says Niles. "Are you telling me that you were almost murdered by the Erudite, your ex-boyfriend … and then fought your way into the Dauntless compound … and destroyed the simulation? Fought your brother and shut down the simulation?"

"My ex is a Dauntless leader Eric," now loud murmurs can be heard "I think I speak for everyone," he says, "when I say that you have earned the title of Dauntless."

Shouts rise up from the left side of the room, and I see blurs of fists pressing into the dark air. My faction, calling to me.

"Ava Eaton," says Niles, "what are your deepest regrets?"

I think but nothing comes to mine "I have none, you can't regret something you wanted. Something that made you happy at some point,"

"Thank you for your honesty," they say, it is said many, many times as I walk away.

 **Thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Insurgent 5

**A/N: Hello my readers, I own nothing so no money is being made from these stories. Thanks for reading and please review….**

I walk from the room to my friends who are waiting for me, Tris stands with Christina and Will. Some Dauntless brush against me and they murmur words that sound like gratitude, or compliments, or reassurance. Then out of nowhere Tobias stands next to me.

"I got our weapons back," he says, offering me my knife.

"Thanks," I stick it in my waist band as Tris takes her's. "We can talk about it tomorrow," he says. Quietly. Quiet is dangerous, with Tobias he is talking to Tris "Okay," she says.

"Come on we need rest," his arm is over her shoulder and her around his waist, her hand on his hip, like her life was on the line. "I am going to go walk around,"

"Ava, you haven't slept in days. You need to sleep," his voice quiet "I'll when I'm ready, I'll come find you," I walked away hearing him calling after me.

Dauntless Guards were everywhere, others must be readying themselves for sleep as well. I walk, I am now sure Tobias will not let Tris out of his sight tonight she is drained physically and emotionally. I could just walk out of Candor and never look back. But where would I go?

The elevator door slides open, I hit the button, the twentieth floor. I am alone now, I breathe in slowly as it moves up. The cool air hits me, the city looks beautiful. I walk to the ledge looking down and climb up. My first memory of Eric was of him standing on the ledge leading to Dauntless, now I am here in Candor. The wind hits me as I walk, if I fall my death will be swift, but I just laugh sitting, my legs dangling over.

The dead river curls around the building and disappears. The bridge, its red paint peeling, stretches over the muck. Across it are buildings, most of them empty. It is hard to believe there were ever enough people in the city to fill them. I sit for too long because now the sun is rising. Another day has passed so I leave, making my way back to the elevator but when I reach the floor where I left my brother and Tris, Tobias is waiting his arms crossed over his chest, he comes in the elevator and we descend to the second floor.

He stands with his arms crossed and his head down until I can't stand it anymore, until I feel like I might scream, or punch his face. "Why are you doing this Ava?" he says.

"Doing what Tobias?" I counter "Acting as if you don't care, as if you don't need me. You don't eat, don't sleep," I knew he was right.

"I am fine, maybe I just don't need you. Tris needs you Four, your mother sure needs you. Until I can trust you I don't need you,"

"God damn it Ava, you can trust me. I made a mistake with our mother, I do believe in some of her ideas but not all, I don't want to live in a world without factions it would be chaos. I understand, I gave you girls a reason not to trust me but Tris at least gives me a chance, but you won't. I worry," I sigh, we stood outside the elevator now. Tris was watching us, she looked torn on who to comfort, but I didn't need to be comforted and neither did he.

Tobias lets out a frustrated sound and turns away from me, pacing a few steps. When he turns back, his cheeks are splotchy. I can't remember ever seeing his face change color before. "Sometimes," he says "It isn't easy to be around you, you make it hard by being so rejective. Sometimes I wish I wish I wasn't your brother." I took a step back.

"That was harsh Four," Tris said his eyes turn towards her "I can't believe I just heard you say that Four, after all the great thing Ava has said about you. Wishing she had more time with you. Maybe you should see things from her point of view, we are at war, Eric was her boyfriend, now look, her heart is broken. You have Tris right here with you. She told me you did something and she feels she can't trust you, she feels she can't trust people period, our leaders injected us turned us into mindless killers. You make it hard, not her," Christina said I turned I had tears welling up, Uriah, Will, Marlene, and Lynn all stood watching as my heart broke.

"Well then, Four, we are no long siblings," I feel like a space has opened up within me, expanding so rapidly it will break me apart, I turn walking away.

"Come on Ava," Lynn says "We moved Tris a little bit ago, now your turn. You're Dauntless, get back to acting like it. Well actually you never stopped, get your stuff together,"

"Fine," I took what little things I had, I don't see a reason to refuse. I get up and follow her down a series of hallways. She moves at a brisk pace, but I keep pace with hers only because I was used to doing so with Eric.

"We're trying to forget those Dauntless-Erudite bastard children. Pull together again."

I laugh. "Dauntless-Erudite bastard children, nice." Wasn't hard to imagine her calling Eric that to his face.

She pushes a door open and we stand in a large, open room that reminds me of the building's lobby. Unsurprisingly the floors are black with a huge white symbol in the center of the room, but most of it has been covered up with bunk beds. Dauntless men, women, and children are everywhere, and there isn't a single Candor in sight.

Lynn leads me to the left side of the room and between the rows of bunks. She looks at the boy sitting on one of the bottom bunks—he is a few years younger than we are, and he's trying to undo a knot in his shoelaces.

"Hec," she says, "you're going to have to find another bunk."

"What? No way," he says without looking up. "I'm not relocating again just because you want to have late-night pillow chats with one of your stupid friends."

"Hey, do you want me to toss your skinny butt off the twentieth floor," I smile his eyes move to mine "Yes, she is my friend. Ava this is my little brother Hector. Hector this is Ava,"

His eyes go wide.

"You're Divergent," he says. "My mom said to stay away from you because you might be dangerous."

"Truly, I am dangerous," I say.

"Yeah. She's a big scary Divergent, and she's going to make your head explode with only the power of her brain," says Lynn, jabbing him between the eyes with her index finger. "Don't tell me you actually believe all that kid stuff about the Divergent."

He turns bright red and snatches some of his things from a pile next to the bed. I feel bad for making him move until I see him toss his things down a few bunks over. He doesn't have to go far at least, little snot.

We talked as I made my bunk, Tobias and Tris are next to us, we talked about how people viewed Divergents which was a load of shit. I had no special brain power "I just shut down the simulations, or learned to control or it change it because I knew it wasn't real." She looked impressed.

"I come bearing clothes," says Marlene, stepping in front of our bunk. She holds a stack of black clothes the size of her torso, which she offers to me with a proud look on her face. "I even guilt-tripped your sister into handing over a dress, Lynn. She brought three."

"You have a sister?" I ask Lynn I looked through the clothes putting some on Tris' bed.

"Yeah," she says, "she's eighteen. She was in Four's initiate class." I grumbled at his name.

"What's her name?"

"Shauna," she says. She looks at Marlene. "I told her none of us would need dresses anytime soon, but she didn't listen, as usual."

I think it would be easier to fight in a dress," says Marlene, tapping her chin. "It would give your legs freer movement.

And who really cares if you flash people your underwear, as long as you're kicking the crap out of them?"

Lynn goes silent, like she recognizes that as a spark of brilliance but can't bring herself to admit it "I am not flashing my underwear,"

"What's this about flashing underwear?" says Uriah, sidestepping a bunk. "Whatever it is, I'm in."

Marlene punches him in the arm "So what was it like kissing Eric? Sorry we heard he tried to kill you after he found out you were Divergent" Lynn said as Marlene sat with us Tris and Christina sat on my bed with food.

"Eat please, you haven't in days," she said "I just have been very upset, Christina," I said taking the sandwich and taking a bite.

"I don't know how to explain it, he was very passionate when we were alone. Kissing him was something different, it was bone jarring." They all smiled.

We talked before I walked with Tris and Christina, she was showing us around "My mother told me three cryptic codes have come in and they can't decipher them, Tobias is up there now trying." Christina said as we walked her little sister chatting about anything and everything and I mean everything.

"I like you both, I don't care if your brain is different than mine."

"Thank you," Tris smiled at her "Well I will take that as a compliment," I gave Christina a look "Candor," she shrugged.

"Ava, would you come with me. Your brother said you also have advanced skill with computers. We are having no luck as of yet with the incoming messages," it was Jack Kang in his black suit with a white tie.

"Sure, I will give it a go. But if Four had no luck, I doubt I will. I will see you girls in a little," I walked with Jack Kang, to a large room it was the whole of the eleventh floor, Four was working at a large screen his fingers moving but an error code came up.

"Your sister is here, Tobias."

"These are Dauntless codes, but right now they are making no sense to me," Tobias said as I walked up looking at the screen. A series of letters and numbers flashed in front of me, I smiled.

"Because the message was meant for me, I would be the only one to understand it," my fingers moved, pressing and moving letters until I pressed the final one of the first message, it was short.

"Ava. Attack on Candor one day away." I sighed as jack Kang gasped "Let me do the others," these are a little harder he was risking so much, but I knew he was covering his tracks.

"Midnight, shooting devices not bullets." I rather be shot with a bullet.

The last was all for me "I love you." I bowed my head.

"We need to ready for an attack Kang, he is warning us one day ahead of time so I suggest tomorrow we have every Candor in the largest room and us Dauntless protect it. With us knowing we can have the advantage, we need to call a meeting and organize. Whatever they are shooting is dangerous, Kang, it will control your faction, I guarantee that," he was reading me, his eyes looking over me.

"I agree, Ava. We will do as you suggest. We do have guns that we will give to those who don't have any" we walked out after I deleted the files and wiped them.

"I am calling a meeting of all Candor," he said walking away not long after we heard it announced as every member walked until only Dauntless are left, we agreed the lunch room was best it had enough room for us all.

"Okay, Ava cracked the message. It was a warning. Candor will be attacked at midnight, we aren't taking any chances so tonight and tomorrow we will guard Candor while they reside in the interrogation room, it can house them all. They won't be shooting bullets either, a device was all it said, we have the element of surprise they have no idea we know they are coming."

"Who sent the message?" was called out.

"It's unknown, but they risked a lot to do this," I say standing on the table but Tris looks at me I give her a nod, her hands cover her face as Christina understands, it was Eric.

"Now if you rather be inside with the Candors, please feel free. But if you are Dauntless, I suggest we sleep now, we have a long night a head of us," I jump down walking out Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Christina with me.

"Ava, a word please and you Tobias," we walk over "We agree, they will bring their things in soon."

"We're going to go rest so we can guard Candor for the next two nights. Only answer the door if you hear two knocks, then three, then six."

"Thank you," he gave Tris, Christina, and I a hug then pulled away, his job must be hectic. "Ava, can we talk,"

"No, I have things to do," his last message was "I love you" my heart was still beating in my chest. I lay on my bunk hearing snoring this brought back some memories, I fell asleep. It was if I blinked when I hear Tris.

"Ava,"

"What?"

"Time to eat," I sat up I was clean so I didn't need a shower, but I pulled off my pants changing into another pair with a different tank top, before putting my jacket back on, then my boots.

I can barely eat but I force myself to seeing Tobias watching me, his eyes soft, he has tried to get me alone to talk but I was still upset with him.

We are positioned everywhere in the cover of the dark, we can't be seen I am with Uriah and Lauran her eyes say "Hey, I had sex with him"

"Can you please shut up," I snap Uriah puts his hand to his chest fake hurt as I roll my eyes I see a flicker of blue over Lauren's shoulder, and peer around her to get a better look, knocking her to the side.

Then the guns go off.

The glass doors explode into fragments. Dauntless soldiers with blue armbands stand on the sidewalk outside, carrying guns I've never seen before, guns with narrow, blue beams of light streaming from above their barrels.

"Traitors!" someone screams.

They are coming from all floors as we surprise them "Move, now," Lauran shoots one as I fire, I don't stop.

I don't see Eric, I see another Dauntless leader his name unknown me. I start forward with a new sense of purpose. But then I see Hector, that stupid boy as he gets shot, I grab him tossing him over my shoulder feeling it hit the back of my shoulder, it was a dull pain, but I pushed it off.

One of the elevator doors opens, and a Dauntless soldier shoves Uriah—whose lips are stained with blood—toward the short row of the Divergent. Uriah glances at me, but I can't read his expression well enough to know if he succeeded or failed.

"Ava Eaton, grab her." I shoot moving, taking out the traitor who was holing Uriah who runs. But I am caught "So now you got me," I smile.

"Yes we have direct instructions to bring you back to Erudite. We need the Prior girl as well," he said. I had hoped they send Eric "So you're a Dauntless leader. I never saw you. Where's Max, is he still mad I put a knife in his hand? Or Eric, is he holding a grudge because I shot him?" I laughed his cold green eyes landed on mine.

"They both want to deal with you personally for your actions, little one. But Jeanine wants to see you first," he was calm and collected, but I have a knife in my back pocket. I inch my hand back, centimeter by centimeter, so the soldier pointing a gun at me doesn't notice. The elevator doors open again, bringing more Dauntless traitors "They are taking down our forces, the Candors can't be reached,"

"Oh tough shit, stupid bitch," I smile her look turns insane as she wants to rip my face off but is held back. My hand reaches the corner of my back pocket. I keep it steady, my fingers shaking with anticipation. I have to wait for the right moment, when he is close.

I focus on the mechanics of my breathing, imagining air filling every part of my lungs as I inhale, then remembering as I exhale how all my blood travels to and from the same heart.

He clasps his hands behind his back and begins to pace, back and forth, before the line of Divergent there are three of us, Tris is nowhere to be seen. A young boy, Uriah, me, and another older Dauntless women.

"My orders are to take only two of you back to Erudite headquarters for testing," says the man, if I knew his name I would curse it. "The rest of you are to be executed. There are several ways to determine who among you will be least useful to us."

His footsteps slow when he approaches me. I tense my fingers, about to grab the knife handle, but he doesn't come close enough. He keeps walking and stops in front of the boy to my left.

"The brain finishes developing at age twenty-five," says the dauntless leader. "Therefore your Divergence is not completely developed."

He lifts his gun and fires.

A strangled scream leaps out of my body as the boy slumps to the ground, and I squeeze my eyes shut. Every muscle in my body strains toward him, but I hold myself back.

"You are dead," I snarl seeing the boy dead, a child dead.

"You are also rather young," he says. "Nowhere near finished developing."

"Most of the Divergent get two results in the aptitude test. Some only get one. No one has ever gotten five, not because of aptitude, but simply because in order to get that result, you have to refuse to choose something," he says, moving closer still. I tilt my head back to look at him, at all the metal gleaming in his face, at his empty eyes.

"My superiors suspect that you got five, Ava," he says.

I close my hand around the knife handle and squeeze. He leans closer.

"Just between you and me …I think you might have gotten five, because you're the kind of bullheaded person who would refuse to make a simple choice just because she was told to, I mean you managed to get Eric for a short time." he says. "Care to enlighten me?" his eyes looking into mine as I smiled.

Before he can understand what has happened to him, the dagger is already pulled out and his blood is pooling on the floor "You won't live to tell anyone,"

Uriah launches himself at one of them and punches him hard in the jaw. The life goes out of the soldier's eyes and he falls, knocked out. Uriah takes the soldier's gun and starts shooting at the Dauntless closest to us. I toss my dagger taking out another moving toward her, taking back my daggers, it was chaos as I grabbed a gun firing in rapid session.

I cover the older women handing her a gun before she joins in the fight when the sheer amount doubles, my head bleeds, and my shoulder does as well.

A heavy arm wraps around my shoulders and shoves me toward the wall. My right shoulder burns, and I see the Dauntless symbol tattooed on the back of a neck. Tobias turns, crouched around me to shield me from the gunfire, and shoots.

"Tell me if anyone's behind me!" he says, I fire. The loyal Dauntless are rounding up the Traitors that try to run, they didn't expect us to be ready for them.

I was relieved to find only a few of us had been shot, I let the jacket slide from my arms and examine my shoulder. A metal disc about the size of my pinkie fingernail is pressed against my skin. Surrounding it is a patch of blue strands, like someone injected blue dye into the tiny veins just beneath the surface of my skin. Frowning, I try to peel the metal disc away from my arm, and feel a sharp pain.

Gritting my teeth, I wedge the flat of my knife blade under the disc and force it up. I scream into my teeth as the pain races through me, making everything go black for a moment. But I keep pushing, as hard as I can, until the disc lifts from my skin enough for me to get my fingers around it. Attached to the bottom of the disc is a needle.

I gag, grasp the disc in my fingertips, and pull one last time. This time, the needle comes free. It's as long as my littlest finger and smeared with my blood. I ignore the blood running down my arm and hold the disc and the needle up to the light above the sink.

Judging by the blue dye in my arm and the needle, they must have injected us with something. But what? Poison?

Christina and Tris walk in 'Gross," she wrinkles her nose "Grow a back bone," Tris looks from me to the needle in my hand to the line of blood running from my shoulder to my wrist.

"How are the others?"

"Marlene's cracking jokes, as usual." Tris smile grows, putting a dimple in his cheek. "Lynn's grumbling. Wait, you yanked that out of your own arm?" she points to the needle. "God, Ava. Do you have no nerve endings or something?" Christina stares at me.

"I think I need a bandage."

"You think?" she says.

"So is that Dauntless leader dead?"

"Something about honorable treatment of prisoners. Kang's interrogating him in private right now. Doesn't want us there, disturbing the peace or whatever."

"So these things, I am guessing they are a form of controlling us. The colored dye, with the electrodes and all. Jeanine doesn't want to kill everyone," I say slowly. "She knows that would be illogical. Without each faction, society doesn't function, because each faction trains its members for particular jobs. What she wants is control" I picked it up looking at it.

"Hey, I could have been in Erudite,"

"We should tell Tobias," Tris said as we walked out together. Jack Kang announced that we would have a meeting at noon, so maybe I can fit in a long nap after I eat.

When we walk into the cafeteria, though, I see Caleb Tris jumps up a smile on her face. They hug "I don't like her brother Chris, he is an Erudite, he rubs me wrong," she looked at him.

"I will watch him," she was good at reading people, Will came up sitting with us his arms wrapped around her as she smiled placing a kiss to his lips.

Now I watched Four and Tris talking, a few Dauntless walked by taunting him, I saw Marcus here. But Tris looked to be defending herself, I walk up to them hearing "I just don't want to lose you,"

"Stop pushing her away," his eyes into mine "Ava, he is right, I don't like to admit it but he is,"

But we stay in the bunks talking "I don't want ice cream Marlene," I laugh.

"It probably won't be as good as Dauntless cake," says Marlene mournfully. She sighs, and a strand of mousy brown hair falls in her eyes.

"We had good cake," Tris tells Caleb.

"We had fizzy drinks," he says.

"Ah, but did you have a ledge overlooking an underground river?" says Marlene, waggling her eyebrows. "Or a room where you faced all your nightmares at once?"

"No," says Caleb, "and to be honest, I'm kind of okay with that."

Si-ssy," I say in a sing song voice as Tris hit me with a pillow making me laugh.

"All your nightmares?" says Caleb, his eyes lighting up. "How does that work? I mean, are the nightmares produced by the computer or by your brain?"

"Oh God." Lynn drops her head into her hands. "Here we go."

Marlene launches into a description of the simulations, I just looked at Christina and Will kissing before falling asleep.


	6. Insurgent 6

**A/N: Hello there hope you enjoy, no money is being made. Thanks for reading and please review…**

Today I stand next to Tris as we listen to Jack Kang.

"QUIET DOWN EVERYONE!"

Jack Kang lifts his hands and the crowd goes silent. That is a talent, I admire and wish to have it.

I stand among the crowd of Dauntless who got here late, there were no seats left. A flash of white light catches my eye—lightning. It's not the best time to be meeting in a room with holes in the walls instead of windows, but this is the biggest room they have.

"I know many of you are confused and shaken by what happened yesterday," Jack says. "But we are safe, none of us were hurt in the attack last night. I have heard many reports from a variety of perspectives, and have gotten a sense for what is straightforward and what requires more investigation." I tie my hair back from my face, maybe I should cut it.

Though I'm still exhausted, I feel more alert now.

"What seems to me to require more investigation," Jack says "is the Divergent."

He looks tired—he has dark circles under his eyes, and his short hair sticks out at random, like he's been pulling it all night. Despite the stifling heat of the room, he wears a long-sleeved shirt that buttons at the wrists—he must have been distracted when he dressed this morning.

"If you are one of the Divergent please step forward so that we can hear from you."

"Move it," I am the first to move forward they part for me "Excuse me," Tris is behind me with Tobias, Uriah doesn't move. He stays planted by Marlene and Lynn.

A few Candor step forward "You, Marcus?" says Jack when Marcus reaches the middle of the room and stands on top of the lower scale in the floor.

"Yes," Marcus says. "I understand that you are concerned—that you all are concerned. You had never heard of the Divergent a week ago, and now all that you know is that they are immune to something to which you are susceptible, and that is a frightening thing. But I can assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of, as far as we are concerned."

"It seems clear to me," says Jack, "that we were attacked so that the Erudite could find the Divergent. Do you know why that is?"

"They wanted to kill us. They've been killing us since before any of this happened." Tris says.

"That sounds very much like a conspiracy theory," Jack says. "What reason would the Erudite have to kill you?"

"Well not only kill, but to test on. Because our brains don't function as yours do, we process things differently then you. Our brains get pulled into hundreds of directions not a single one. I was told this by the Dauntless leader I stabbed after he killed that child, not only that but by Eric himself. The Erudite have over stepped their boundaries. In fact the device I removed from my back is long ranged, the stained blue dye tells me it is long lasting, which means it isn't like the other serums. I know we can't go storming Erudite, we don't have the numbers, but right now Candor owes Dauntless. And if you don't believe anything I have said I am willing to say it under your serum," Jack Kang was watching me the whole time.

We had to wait as I was injected, my words were repeated in more detail "I will contact Jeanine Matthews and see if we can negotiate a peace." he knew he couldn't fight Erudite.

He came up to us after "We have no hope of taking on Erudite even with Dauntless," then he was gone.

"You should have been an Erudite," Cara smiled, she was standing with Will. We help clean the glass from the ground floor, helping out as much as we can.

"Come on," Tris calls pulling me out. A traitor Dauntless man, propping up a woman with a bleeding leg. I see the gray streaks in the woman's hair and the end of the man's hooked nose and the blue armband of a Dauntless traitor just beneath their shoulders, I recognize them both. Tori and Zeke.

Tori is trying to walk, but one of her legs drags behind her, useless. A wet, dark patch covers most of her thigh. We reach them Zeke puts up one of his hands when he sees the row of Dauntless with guns. The other he keeps wrapped around Tori's waist.

"She needs medical attention," says Zeke. "Right now."

"Why should we give a traitor medical attention?" a Dauntless man with wispy blond hair and a double-pierced lip asks over his gun. A patch of blue dye marks his forearm.

Tori moans and we slip between two Dauntless to reach for her. She puts her hand, which is sticky with blood, in mine and Tris'.

Zeke lowers her to the ground with a grunt.

"Move it now, Christina, Will take Tori to the ward now," I call out, they rush forward. Will picking Tori up and walking away.

Zeke shrugs. "All right." He puts his wrists together in front of him dramatically. "Haul me away, if you're so desperate to."

Then his eyes focus on something over my shoulder, and he starts walking. I turn to see Uriah jogging from the elevator bank. He is grinning.

"Heard a rumor you were a dirty traitor," Uriah says.

"Yeah, whatever," says Zeke.

They collide in an embrace that looks almost painful to me, slapping each other's backs and laughing with their fists clasped between them.

"Ava, a word please," Kang asks me "I will be back in a few moments," I say to Uriah before walking away.

"Thank you, I am most impressed with you. I would like for you to join me for my meeting it will be at seven in the morning. I feel a Dauntless member should be there, and I am choosing you, if you are so inclined,"

"I will be there Kang, thank you for your consideration of Dauntless. I rather not have us as enemies. I rather enjoy Candor,"

"I can tell, you seem in your element here," then he walked away.

"Oh," says Zeke. "How do you know that?"

"Well, all the faction transfers have a secret club," I say, leaning back in my chair. "We meet every third Thursday." I smiled at Tris this is what I hear when I enter our dorm area in Candor.

"Is true,' I say as Zeke gives me a bear hug "You handled those guards," he smiled.

"Where's Four?" I say, checking my watch. "Should we start without him?" Uriah asks.

"We can't," says Zeke. "He's getting The Info."

"The info about Kang's little peacemaking meeting with Jeanine," says Zeke.

"We just have to wait for him," Will says his arm slung over Christiana's shoulder as conversations broke out. Tobias emerges from a door hidden behind a length of white cloth. He flicks the cloth out of the way irritably before coming toward us and sitting beside me at the table in the Gathering Place.

"Kang is going to meet with a representative of Jeanine Matthews at seven in the morning. He also was kind enough to ask for a Dauntless to be a representative," he says.

"That was considerate of him, he didn't have to," Christina said as everyone agreed "So Tobias, you agreed right?" Zeke said.

"I wasn't asked, Kang said he saw leader ship and will power in Ava, she will be representing Dauntless in the meeting," all eyes turned towards me.

"Yes, Jack sought me out personally after I had the guards lay down their guns for Tori and Zeke. He said he was impressed with me, asked if I would join him in the morning for the meeting that it is only fair a Dauntless reprehensive be in attendance,"

"Well good, you are just like Tobias," Christina grinned as Tris put her arm over my shoulder.

Tobias smiled at me "I have to go talk to some of the older Dauntless, I will be back. I am proud of you Ava," then he was gone.

"Now that he is gone," Lynn smiled.

"I think," I say, "that Jeanine Matthews will manipulate him. And that he will do anything to protect his faction, even if it means sacrificing the Divergent." I pause for a moment. "Or sacrificing the Dauntless. So we need to hear what they say in that meeting. That's why I am happy I was asked,"

Uriah and Zeke exchange a look. Lynn smiles, but it isn't her usual smile. It doesn't spread to her eyes, which look more like gold than ever, with that coldness in them.

"So let's listen in," she says "Good, Lynn. I want Matthews to know we mean business."

"I will take out her representative, or the one you signal to," Lynn says as we walk "Good, she has killed enough of us. Had us turn on each other," I said as she gave me a firm nod.

We all sit together with Will, Christina, and Tobias across from us when I hear Tris "Don't tell me you're going to eat a mashed-potato sandwich," I look up seeing Lynn piling mashed-potatoes onto a roll.

"So what if I am?" she retorted.

A group of Dauntless walk between our table and the one next to us. They are older than Tobias, but not by much. One of the girls has five different colors in her hair, and her arms are covered with tattoos so that I can't see even an inch of bare skin.

One of the boys leans close to Tobias, whose back is to them, and whispers, "Coward," as he passes. I stand ready to defend my brother even though I'm still pretty angry with him "Thank you Ava, even though I understand your anger at me. I will take care of this," Tris pulled me down, I sat but this was out of control.

He puts down his knife and the piece of bread, and pushes back from the table. "This needs to stop," he says distantly, and starts toward whatever it is he's looking at before I figure out what it is.

He slips between the tables and the people like he's more liquid than solid, Tris walks after him, as I watch. He is sitting with a few of the older Candor.

Tobias reaches him and grabs him by the back of the neck, wrestling him from his seat. Marcus opens his mouth to say something, and that is a mistake, because Tobias punches him hard in the teeth. Someone shouts, but no one rushes to Marcus's aid.

We are in a room full of Dauntless, after all.

Tobias shoves Marcus toward the middle of the room where there is a space between the tables to reveal the symbol of Candor. Marcus stumbles over one of the scales, his hands covering his face so I can't see the damage Tobias did, but how can I really care, after all he has done to Tobias.

Tobias shoves Marcus to the ground and presses the heel of his shoe to his throat. Marcus smacks at Tobias's leg, blood streaming past his lips, but even if he was at his strongest, he still wouldn't be as strong as his son. Tobias undoes his belt buckle and slides it from its loops.

He lifts his foot from Marcus's throat and draws the belt back.

"This is for your own good," he says.

Then the belt flies through the air and hits Marcus in the arm. Marcus's face is bright red, and he covers his head as the next blow falls, this one hitting his back. All around me is laughter, coming from the Dauntless tables.

"Stop!" Tris screams. "Tobias, stop right now!"

I am up from the table "The Dauntless, don't prey on weak old men, we don't laugh at the weakness in others either," only the ones at my table heard me and fell silent.

He drops the belt and reaches into his pocket. From it he takes a silver chain with a ring dangling from it. "Our mother says hello,"

Tobias walks away his eyes on mine, before he sighed walking out of the room with Tris running after him.

I walk out a few minutes later it looks as if they are done with their argument "Ava,"

"What Four?" I ask him.

"I was only making it clear to Dauntless,"

"And running an errand for Evelynn," I say his eyes look into mine "You will have to choose one day Four, I will not be on her side and that will place you against me. I am going to sleep I have to be up early, I am trying to help Dauntless, not save my reputation since my ego is fragile," I turned from him walking away.

But soon I figured I couldn't sleep "You are so much like Four," Chris said from her bunk "I know," I say.

"He loves you Ava, he is just rotten at showing it," Tris put in "I know,"

"Is that all you got?" Lynn said her face appeared from the bunk above mine "No, I am just tired," she retorts, I yawn.

"I have your clothes for tomorrow picked out Ava," Marlene says from her bunk "Girls go to bed, now," an older Dauntless women said "What? I can wear what I normally do," I whisper.

"Like hell," I hear before we all pass out but I wake at five seeing Tobias cuddled around Tris, amazing they could fit on that bed.

"Here," I turned seeing Marlene clothes in here hands "Wear this," I groaned as the team who was going to spy was being woke up. I was gathering my things seeing Tris wake up my brother looking unhappy "Tris lets shower fast," I say as she gives me a nod.

It felt good the warm water, but I was in and out drying off "He isn't going to be happy Tris,"

"He never is," she smiled as we walked back to the dorm room my clothes out as Tris changed into her gear "Ava, I want to talk to you when you are done changing, please. Tris can we talk?" he took her hand as they walked out.

"Tris be safe," I kissed her cheek as she hugged me tight "You be safe,"

"Come on, I am guarding the door today with Will." Christina said as I smiled at her she lined my eyes with black then did my lashes, it was her thing. I pulled on my underwear not caring who saw me, I knew Will was in here.

A strapless bra was next "Damn Marlene," I snarled under my breath. I pulled on the black leather pants with push button, zip pockets, cool stretch inserts. Christina helped me with the halter lace crop top it had a black fabric under to cover my breast. My midriff showing. I sat putting on my boots as Will came in "Here," it was a gun. "Thanks," I stood. My hair down it had a curly but wavy look to it, my dagger was on my thigh. We walked out together.

"Good morning, I would like you to escort them to my office. You have been to it, I take it you will have no problem. Jules and Danios will be with you the entire time as well Ava. You look stunning this morning, they will be here soon," then Kang was gone.

"Let's head to the doors, so when our guest arrive, there will be no time wasted." But Tobias stops me "I am going with them, just be safe Ava," he kissed my head, before hugging me so tight it was like he thought he might not see me again.

"Be safe, keep Tris safe," I say he smiled walking away. "He is human," Christina smirks as I bump her into Will.

Now we wait as Christina and Will guard the door, looking as Dauntless as they can. I stand flanked by two Candor men Jules and Danios, my hands held behind my back my feet apart. "Time," I call.

"6:58" Jules said as we see a long silvery car pull up "On your toes," I say seeing Christina and Will stand straighter, holding their guns firmly, mine clasped to my belt. I watched as two men exited the car Eric and Max "Damn it," I whispered.

I watched every move they made as the Candor men before the door scanned them, they passed "We are here for a meeting with Jack Kang" Max said to Will.

"We know why you are here. To be allowed entrance into Candor you will leave all weapons here, you can collect them once you leave. There is no leeway on this issue," I step forward both men eye me.

"Of course," Max smiled handing over his weapon "Will check them for more," I say I hardly believe all they brought was two guns. "Clean," I raised my brow stepping forward.

"Hands up," I checked Max myself he was clean "Now you, hands up," I say.

"If I refuse?"

"You won't like what I do," I say, he does raise his hands. I hold my breath as I touch his body, it has been to long my hands skimming every inch of his body, in his pants hard metal can be felt. I pull up the back of his shirt my fingers skimming his warm flesh, taking the dagger "Will be a little more careful, we are protecting Candor," I say with it in my hand as Christina hit Will.

"Nice," I flipped it in my hands before handing it over to the guards "Be sure they receive their personal items when they leave."

"Yes ma'am" Will smiled.

"Please follow me to Mr. Kang's office for our meeting," I talk hearing their footsteps behind me. "We are meeting with Kang, not Dauntless," Max said.

"Well things have changed Max. There will be a representative of Dauntless in there and I was chosen by Kang himself."

"So Max, how is the hand healing?' I smile as they walk behind me "It is healing well, sadly a child was able to do so much damage." I frowned that doesn't sound like Max. "You haven't seen the half of it,"

"Eric, how's the bullet wound. Sadly I missed your head," I said putting an undercurrent of hate in my tone, my heart breaking.

"It is healed. But soon all Divergent trash will be taken care of," his voice was cold it was something I was used to concerning Eric.

We arrived.

"Mr. Kang. We have two traitor Dauntless leaders. Max and my ex-boyfriend Eric. Jeanine must have been busy not to come herself," I say taking my place at his side, he placed his hand on my shoulder and the look Eric gives is priceless.

"Hello, Jack," Max says "Kang," the deep cold voice of Eric comes next.

"Where's Jeanine? I thought she would at least have the courtesy to show up herself."

"Jeanine and I divide our responsibilities according to our strengths," he says. "That means I make all military decisions. I believe that includes what we are doing today." Max says, I frown I have spoken to Max more than once, this wasn't him.

"Fine," says Jack. "I came to—"

"I should inform you that this will not be a negotiation," Eric says. "In order to negotiate, you have to be on even footing, and you, Jack, are not."

"While you are in Candor, you will show Jack Kang respect." I say.

"What do you mean?" Kang says.

"I mean that you are the only disposable faction. Candor does not provide us with protection, sustenance, or technological innovation. Therefore you are expendable to us. And you have not done much to win the favor of your Dauntless guests," says Eric, "So you are completely vulnerable and completely useless. I recommend, therefore, that you do exactly as I say." my own Erudite in Dauntless clothes.

"You piece of scum," says Jack through gritted teeth. "How dare—"

"Now let's not get testy," Max says, I raise my hand to my ear, just a motion to Tris our own code, Lynn had a different signal.

"I have three requirements," says Max. "First, that you return the Dauntless leader you currently hold in captivity unharmed. Second, that you allow your compound to be searched by our soldiers so that we can extract the Divergent; and third, that you provide us with the names of those who were not injected with the simulation serum."

"I was correct Jack," Jack gives me a sad nod "For someone so young, you are very smart, too smart," he smiled.

"Why?" Jack says bitterly. "What are you searching for? And why do you need those names? What do you intend to do with them?"

"The purpose of our search would be to locate and remove any of the Divergent from the premises. And as for the names, that is none of your concern." Eric says with a smile.

Jack moves but I stop him "A wise choice Avalon," I turned to Max my eyes wide "Jack, he would kill you," I smile walking forward.

I stand in front of Max "It is what I thought," I removed the ear piece stepping back placing it in my ear "Hello Jeanine, glad you could make it. You must be so upset your plan has failed," I smile.

"Excuse me child?"

"Let's not play games,"

"You were better prepared than we anticipated, but next time it won't be as such." he voice grated on my nerves.

"Sadly, the pedestal you have placed yourself on is about to burn with you on it,"

"You knew it was a serum?"

"From the minute I saw it, I removed it and tested it. You wanted a war, you have it, you just aren't smart enough, we don't need Candor, and we have something else. So I guess you will see who lives when they walk out of here," I smashed the ear piece into small pieces.

"In terms with Dauntless rules, you are a traitor. You conspired with Erudite. You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Abnegation. You are a ridiculous plaything of Jeanine Matthews."

"I am sorry Kang, his fate is not up to Candor. He is Dauntless, and his fate is determined by us. Max your fate is death," I gave the motion to Lynn.

Max gasps, his hand clapping over his chest, and stumbles back. When he pulls his hand away it is dark with blood.

"You will allow him to walk out correct?" Kang said "Yes, I will not bring more down on Candor. We will leave soon," I say "You don't have to," he smiles.

"I will escort Eric out," I walk out with him behind me once in the elevator he hits the button for it to stop "You had it set up, Ava," he gave me that wicked smile.

"Are you bugged?"

"No, my mother trusts me above anyone," I stopped dead, my world crashing. "Your mother?" my mouth was dry, I heard the blood rushing in my ears.

"Yes, my mother Jeanine. I know I should have told you Ava, I knew you would crack my codes." He came at me his lips pressing against mine my back against the cool wall of the elevator. His hands moving up my thighs to my waist as he deepened the kiss, I wanted more my hands roaming over his chest moving up his bare neck. It was painful relief feeling his skin on mine "I missed you so much Eric," I choked on my tears.

"Please don't cry Ava. I miss you, I can't sleep, eat, and all I do is think of you. How you are, if you're okay. Now I see you, and it's painful I want to stay with you." His lips came back down on mine for a few moments.

"But I have to go back, mother is planning something," he hit the button "Check every morning for codes, I assume you'll head back to our compound." I give a nod.

"One thing Eric, do you remember Edward?"

"Yes got a knife in the eye." He was confused but his cold, dark eyes are on me. "He is in a faction safe house. Well he confessed his feelings towards me, well he kissed me," his eyes held fire but still so, so cold his face looked like it had been carved with a knife.

"Eric, I don't like him. I told him that." I say.

"I love you, Ava. More than even I understood, I won't live without you and vise versa," he whispered as the doors opened and I ushered him out Tris and Tobias there "I will lead him out," Tobias said "He is to collect his things then make sure he leaves," I say before turning away.

"Shauna was hurt but she'll be okay," Tris said as Eric was getting his gun and Dagger, I watched him walk out like it was nothing.

"You were amazing in there," Uriah smiled, his arm over my shoulder.

"Good shooting Lynn,"

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Tris what's wrong?" she pulled me aside telling me about her and Four his ultimatum, she is worried because she's afraid he's right about her becoming nothing more than a Dauntless adrenaline junkie looking for a hit.

"Hey calm down," I say.

"We need to call a meeting now," I say to Tobias, as he walks off I just pull Tris with me, Christina with us as we walked. "I wish I could have heard, or seen it," she grumbled.

The Dauntless are gathered in the space between the rows of bunk beds and the doors, which are held shut by a tightly wrapped bedsheet, the best lock the Dauntless could muster. I have no doubt that Jack Kang will agree to Jeanine's demands. We aren't safe here anymore.

"What were the terms?" Tori says. She sits in a chair between a few of the bunks, her wounded leg stuck out in front of her.

"There were three. Return the Dauntless leader to the Erudite. Report the names of all people who did not get shot with needles last time. And deliver the Divergent to Erudite headquarters. Kang doesn't want to make this deal but it looks as if he doesn't have a real choice in the matter," I say.

"If Jack Kang is making deals with the Erudite, we can't stay here," says Tori. "So where can we go?"

"We go home, we should take back what's ours" I say.

"We can break the security cameras in Dauntless headquarters so the Erudite can't see us. We should go home." Tobias agrees.

Someone assents with a shout, and someone else joins in. That is how things in Dauntless are decided: with nods and yells. In these moments we don't seem like individuals anymore. We are all a part of the same mind.

"But before we do that," says Bud, who once worked with Tori in the tattoo parlor and who now stands with his hand on the back of Tori's chair, "we need to decide what to do about Kyle. To let him stay here with the Erudite or to execute him."

"Kyle is Dauntless," Lauren says, turning the ring in her lip with her fingertips. "That means we decide what happens to him. Not Candor."

"According to Dauntless law, only Dauntless leaders can perform an execution. All five of our former leaders are Dauntless traitors," says Tori. "So I think it's time we pick new ones. The law says we need more than one, and we need an odd number. If you've got suggestions, you should yell them out now, and we'll vote if we need to."

You!" someone calls out.

"Okay," says Tori. "Anyone else?"

"Obvious choice is Ava, she has shown more leadership than most here," Christina said I heard yells and the sounds of hands being pounded on beds. I'm going to nominate Four," I say.

Apart from a few angry murmurs in the back of the room, no one disagrees. No one is calling him a coward anymore, not after he beat up Marcus in the cafeteria. I wonder how they would react if they knew how calculated that move was.

Not ten seconds after we choose our new leaders, something rings—one long pulse, two short ones. I move toward the sound, my right ear toward the wall, and find a speaker suspended from the ceiling. There is another one across the room.

Then Jack Kang's voice speaks all around us.

"Attention all occupants of Candor headquarters. A few hours ago I met with two representatives of Jeanine Matthews. They reminded me that we Candor are in a weak position, dependent on Erudite for our survival, and told me that if I intend to keep my faction free, I will have to meet a few demands."

I stare up at the speaker, stunned. I shouldn't be surprised that the leader of Candor is this forthright, but I wasn't expecting a public announcement.

"In order to comply with these demands, I ask that everyone make their way to the Gathering Place, he says. "The Erudite have also ordered all Divergent to be turned over to Erudite. I do not know for what purpose."

He sounds listless. Defeated.

Time to go.

The Dauntless stand in a semicircle around the interrogation chair, where Kyle now sits. He looks more dead than alive. He is slumped in the chair, sweat shining on his pale forehead.

"Would you like me to tell you your crimes?" says Tori. "Or would you like to list them yourself?" Rain sprays against the side of the building and streams down the walls. We stand in the interrogation room, on the top floor of the Merciless Mart. The afternoon storm is louder here. Every crack of thunder and flash of lightning makes the back of my neck prickle, as if electricity is dancing over my skin. I love the smell of rain, and the grass after a storm, I can imagine now kissing Eric in a heavy downpour.

Kyle scans the crowd for a few seconds, and then his eyes settle on me. He laces his fingers and sets them—gingerly—on his stomach. "I'd like her to list them. Since she's the one who stabbed me, clearly she is familiar with them,"

"I, Ava Eaton, a Dauntless leader sentence you to death Kyle. Your crimes are as follows: You conspired with Erudite. You are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Abnegation." As I go on, I can't keep my voice steady anymore; I start to spit out the words like venom. "You betrayed Dauntless. You shot a child in the head, in cold blood. You killed your fellow faction members."

His smile fades.

"Do I deserve to die?" he says.

"Without question, you have been found guilty by your peers. Yes, you deserve to die," I say.

"Fair enough." "But do you have the right to decide that Ava Eaton? If I heard you were with Eric, who also betrayed Dauntless," he smiled.

"You have committed every crime that warrants execution among the Dauntless. We have the right to execute you, under the laws of Dauntless." I say with a smile.

Tobias crouches by the three guns on the floor near Kyle's feet. One by one, he empties the chambers of bullets. They almost jingle as they hit the floor, and then roll, coming to rest against the toes of Tobias's shoes. He picks up the middle gun and puts a bullet into the first slot.

"Wait," he says. "I have a request."

"We don't take requests from criminals," says Tori. She's standing on one leg, and has been for the past few minutes. She sounds tired—she probably wants to get this over with so she can sit down again. To her this execution is just an inconvenience.

"I am a leader of Dauntless," he says. "And all I want is for Tris to be the one who fires that bullet."

"There is three leaders of Dauntless, you are no longer one of them," Christina says from next to Tris.

"So you can live with the guilt," Tris gave Tobias a look "There won't be any guilt," she says in a brave voice, I told her about the little boy he killed.

"Then you'll have no problem doing it," he smiles again.

"Kyle," Tris says "Be brave," she fires the gun.


	7. Insurgent 7

**A/N: Yes, I picture Eric as he is in the movie, because hello grrr Jai Courtney. I own nothing and no money is being made, so let's get on with it here is the next chapter and please REVIEW!**

"It's okay Tris," I say taking the gun as she gives me a nod her head in Tobias shoulder. I have to take deep, hard breaths to get enough air. Good thing the crowd around me is so loud that no one can hear me. We march toward the doors. At the front of the pack is Harrison carrying Tori on his back like a child. She laughs, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Tori," I laugh with Tris and Christina.

"What have you done?" he says. "I was just told that Kyle is missing from his holding cell."

"He was under our jurisdiction," says Tori. "We gave him a trial and executed him. You should be thanking us."

"Why …" Jack's face turns red. Blood is darker than blush, even though one consists of the other. "Why should I be thanking you?"

"Because you wanted him to be executed, too, right?'

"I was supposed to turn him over," Kang said "Hold off as long as possible, we are going to take on Erudite Kang," I say my hand on his shoulder "Please don't put your people in any more harm than necessary," I say to him our eyes meeting.

"You want us as an ally Kang, after this war Erudite is going to be on a very short leash."

"I will do as you asked, but time is of importance," he walks away. Everyone shouts, and somehow their screams pierce the haze in my mind. The entire crowd presses forward at once.

The Candor in the corridor yelp and dive out of the way as we spill into the hallway like a burst pipe, Dauntless water spreading to fill the empty space.

Marlene's grip on my arm breaks. I run down the stairs, chasing the heels of the Dauntless in front of me, ignoring the jostle of elbows and all the shouts around me. I feel like I am an initiate again, storming the stairs of the Hub right after the Choosing Ceremony. My legs burn, but that is all right.

Outside we all smile the rain making us a little happier as the pavement it slick, my bag bumps my shoulder, every few moments. We splash through puddles, Christina is on Will's back, staying dry as I laugh "Come on Tris," I say as she jumps on my back.

She isn't very heavy as we jog, its good exercise I see Tobias with a smile as he watches us, when it hits me I scream out "TAKE THAT ERIC, I AM THE YOUNGEST DAUNTLESS LEADER NOW," everyone looks at me, a few smile Tori laughs her face covered in rain.

We enter the compound, but we have one objective before we do anything. A hundred yards away, Bud passes out paintball guns. Someone else passes out paintballs. Soon the hidden corners of Dauntless headquarters will be coated in multicolored paint, blocking the lenses of the surveillance cameras.

"Hey, Tris, Ava," Zeke says, joining us at the railing. His eyes are red and swollen, but his mouth is curled into a small smile.

"Hey. You made it." Tris smiled.

"Yeah. We waited until Shauna was stable and then took her here." He rubs one of his eyes with his thumb. "I didn't want to move her, but … wasn't safe with Candor anymore. Obviously."

"How is she?" I asked.

"Dunno. She's gonna survive it, but the nurse thinks she might be paralyzed from the waist down. And that wouldn't bother me, but …" He lifts a shoulder. "How can she be Dauntless if she can't walk?"

"She can," I say.

"Tris, Ava. She won't even be able to move around."

"Sure she will." I look up at him. "She can get a wheelchair, and someone can push her up the paths in the Pit, and there's an elevator in the building up there." Tris point above our heads. "She doesn't need to be able to walk to slide down the zip line or fire a gun."

"She won't want me to push her." His voice cracks a little. "She won't want me to lift her, or carry her."

"She'll have to get over it, then. Are you going to let her drop out of Dauntless for a stupid reason like not being able to walk? She is Dauntless, and we don't give up and that also means on each other Zeke," I say. Things have to change here.

Zeke is quiet for a few seconds. His eyes shift over my face, and he squints, as if weighing and measuring us before he wraps both of us in a massive bear hug "Cant breath," Tris gasped.

"I'm gonna go shoot things," he says as he pulls away. "Want to come?"

Bud hands each of us a paintball gun, and I load mine. Its weight, shape, and material are so different from a revolver that I have no trouble holding it.

"We've mostly got the Pit and the underground covered," Bud says. "But you should tackle the Pire."

Bud points up at the glass building above us. The sight pierces me like a needle. The last time I stood in this spot and stared up at this ceiling, I was on a mission to destroy the simulation.

Zeke is already on his way up the path. We run to catch up with him, I understand why Tris is having problems. But she is doing well pushing them down.

Once we're in the Pire, Zeke lifts up his gun and aims at one of the cameras near the ceiling. He fires, and green paint sprays across one of the windows, missing the camera lens.

"Ooh," I say, wincing. "Ouch."

"Yeah? I'd like to see you do it perfectly the first time."

"Watch and learn Zeke," I aim, then I squeeze the trigger and the paintball hits the camera, spraying blue paint across the lens. Zeke mutters something under his breath that doesn't sound pleasant.

"Hey, can't talk to me like that now. I am a Dauntless Leader," I said aiming my gun at him "I forgot, the youngest yet," he smiled. Tris hit hers on the first time causing Zeke to mumble more offensive words, making us laugh. "Hey!" shouts a cheerful voice. Marlene pokes her head above the glass floor. Paint is smeared across her forehead, giving her a purple eyebrow. With a wicked smile, she aims at Zeke, hitting his leg. I grab Tris "Sorry Tris," I use her as a shield she gets nailed in the arm as I fire three into Marlene hitting her in the heart, shoulder and boob "Not, fair,' she cried out.

"Zeke get her, avenge yourself," I laughed as we finish the cameras, he runs off "You okay Tris?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's getting better. The handling a gun. Tobias. Everything. How are you? I mean it, you did really well in the meeting,"

"Thanks Tris. I am okay, it was hard seeing Eric again though," I say as we walk back down.

Someone raids the Dauntless kitchens and heats up the imperishable kept there, so we have a warm dinner that night. I sit at the same table I used to claim with Christina, Al, and Will. From the moment I sit down, I feel a lump in my throat.

Christina sits across the table as Uriah drops down next to Will we are all tired and sore from the day. We are soon joined by Lynn, Hector, and Marlene. I see a flash of movement under the table, and see Marlene's hand meet Uriah's over his knee.

Their fingers twist together. They are both clearly trying to look casual, but they sneak looks at each other. To Marlene's left, Lynn looks like she just tasted something sour. She shovels food into her mouth.

"Where's the fire?" Uriah asks her. "You're going to hurl if you keep eating that fast."

Lynn scowls at him. "I'm going to hurl anyway with you two making eyes at each other all the time."

Uriah's ears turn red. "What are you talking about?"

"I am not an idiot, and neither is anyone else. So why don't you just make out with her and get it over with?"

Uriah looks stunned. Marlene, however, glares at Lynn, leans over, and kisses Uriah firmly on the mouth, her fingers sliding around his neck, under the collar of his shirt. I notice that all the peas have fallen off my fork, which was on its way to my mouth.

Lynn grabs her tray and storms away from the table. Christina watches her face priceless, Lynn could have been Candor.

"What was that all about?" says Zeke.

"Don't ask me," says Hector. "She's always angry about something. I've stopped trying to keep track."

"If you don't know, not my place to say," but I understood just fine what was going on with Lynn, my heart went out to her.

Tobias rests his hand on Tris good shoulder. A few of his knuckles are split, and the blood looks fresh. "Sorry, I can't stay."

"Can I borrow you and Ava, for a few?" he asks but it doesn't sound like a question.

So we get up, waving a good-bye to everyone at the table who is paying attention—which is just Zeke, really, because Christina and Will are wrapped around each other and Hector are staring at their plates, and Uriah and Marlene are talking quietly. Tobias and I walk out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?"

"The train," he says. "I have a meeting, and I want you both there to help me read the situation."

We walk up one of the paths that lines the Pit walls, toward the stairs that lead us to the Pire.

"Why do you need me to—?"

"Because you're better at it than I am." His eyes on me. "I am, but you still won't take what I say into account," I say to his frustrated sigh.

We ascend the stairs and cross the glass floor. On our way out, we walk through the dank room in which I faced my fear landscape. Judging by the syringe on the floor, someone has been there recently.

Did you go through your fear landscape today?" Tris says her hand in Tobias, you could see the love just pulsing from their eyes.

"What makes you say that?" His dark eyes skirt to hers. He pushes the front door open, and the summer air swims around me. There is no wind.

"Your knuckles are cut up," I say. "And someone's been using that room." she adds

"This is exactly what I mean. You're both far more perceptive than most." He checks his watch. "They told me to catch the one leaving at 8:05. Come on."

We walk to the tracks. The last time we did this, he wanted to show me that the lights were on in the Erudite compound, wanted to tell me that Erudite was planning an attack on Abnegation. Now I get the sense we are about to meet with the factionless.

"Perceptive enough to know you're evading the question," Tris says.

He sighs. "Yes, I went through my fear landscape. I wanted to see if it had changed."

"And it has. Hasn't it?" I asked him.

He brushes a stray hair away from his face and avoids our eyes. I didn't know his hair was so thick—it was hard to tell when it was buzzed short, Abnegation hair, but now its two inches long and almost hangs over his forehead.

"Yes," he says. "But the number is still the same."

I hear the train horn blasting to my left, but the light fixed to the first car is not on. Instead it slides over the rails like some hidden, creeping thing.

"Fifth car back!" he shouts.

We break into a sprint. I find the fifth car and grab the handle on the side with ease into the car, my feet landing with grace. "Damn it Tris," I am bending down checking her knee.

"It's shallow, it will heal," she says.

We stand I am on Tobias right and Tris to his left when checks his watch. "They'll be here any minute."

Dread, Evelyn and Edward standing next to the tracks. They run before the train passes them, and jump in with almost as little trouble as Tobias. They must have been practicing.

Edward smirks at me. Today his eye patch has a big blue "eyeball" stitched over it.

"Hello Ava," he says.

"Edward," I give a nod of my head, seeing the way his good eye moves over my body, I am still in my clothes Marlene put me in.

"Hello," Evelyn says to us like Tris isn't even here.

"Nice meeting location," says Tobias. It is almost dark now, so I see only shadows of buildings against a dark blue sky, and a few glowing lights near the lake that must belong to Erudite headquarters.

The train takes a turn it doesn't usually take—left, away from the glow of Erudite and into the abandoned part of the city. I can tell by the growing quiet in the car that it is slowing down.

"It seemed safest," says Evelyn. "So you wanted to meet."

"Yes. I'd like to discuss an alliance."

"An alliance," repeats Edward. "And who gave you the authority to do that," Edward raises his eyebrows, looking impressed.

"Ava and Tobias are now Dauntless leaders. They both have the authority," Tris speaks up.

"Interesting," she says. "And is she also a Dauntless leader?" her eyes on Tris

"No," he says. "She's here to help me decide whether or not to trust you."

"We will, of course, agree to an alliance … under a certain set of conditions," Evelyn says. "A guaranteed—and equal—place in whatever government forms after Erudite is destroyed, and full control over Erudite data after the attack. Clearly—"

"What are you going to do with the Erudite data?" Tris interrupt her, this is wrong. She is also an Erudite hiding in plain clothes.

"Obviously we will destroy it. The only way to deprive the Erudite of power is to deprive them of knowledge."

My first instinct is to tell her she's a fool. But something stops me. Without the simulation technology, without the data they had about all the other factions, without their focus on technological advancement, the attack on Abnegation would not have happened.

"What would we receive in return, under those terms?" Tobias says.

"Our much-needed manpower, in order to take Erudite headquarters, and an equal place in government, with us."

"I am sure that Tori would also request the right to rid the world of Jeanine Matthews," he says in a low voice.

"I'm sure that could be arranged," Evelyn replies. "I don't care who kills her; I just want her dead."

Tobias glances at us "You already know my stance on this subject, Four. You're a fool to trust her. You will regret it, then we will have another mess to clean up after your mother tries to destroy our lives." Whisper to him.

"Ava, it's our only choice,"

"As I said. You feel your judgment is more proficient than mine. But I seem to think different and have proven to Jack Kang and others,"

"Then we are agreed," he says.

He extends his hand, and she shakes it.

"We should convene in a week's time," she says. "In neutral territory. Most of the Abnegation have graciously agreed to let us stay in their sector of the city" she says.

"Avalon my dear one, I love you most of all," her hand came towards my face as "I will toss you from this train, making sure it runs your useless corpse over," my face was blank. Tobias, the legendary Four can't see through her.

Edward, who has been leaning out the side of the car for a few seconds, says, "It's time! Good bye Ava, see you soon. I really want to finish what we started," he smiled.

"See you in a week," Evelyn says.

As the train dips down to street level, Edward leaps. A few seconds later, Evelyn follows. Tobias and I remain on the train, listening to it hiss against the rails, without speaking.

I turned my cold eyes on Four, but I see Tris looking the very same "Why did you even bring me along, if you were just going to make an alliance anyway? She snapped at him.

"You didn't stop me."

"What was I supposed to do, wave my hands in the air?" I scowl at him as Tris yells at him, I want to throw him under the train. "I don't like it." She says.

"It has to be done."

"I don't think it does," She says. "There has to be another way—"

"What other way?" he says, folding his arms. "You just don't like her. You haven't since you first met her."

"Obviously I don't like her! She abandoned you!"

"They exiled her. And if I decide to forgive her, you had better try to do it too! I'm the one who got left behind, not you." The way he spoke to her, it was like the apple didn't fall to far from the tree.

"This is about more than that. I don't trust her. I think she's trying to use you."

I saw everything in red as he turned on Tris, I grabbed him flipping him on his back my knee in his neck "Who do you think you are talking to? I told you not to. She left me too Four. You fool, she is using you. SHE DOESN'T CARE! And when you finally see it you will also see you lost me, and pushed Tris away. I forgot about how your biases cloud your judgment. If I had remembered, I wouldn't have come," I punched him before getting up.

Tris looked scared as Four got to his feet blood coming from his nose, I see light up ahead. It belongs to the Pire.

"I have no brother. Not anymore. You have chosen her over me, I told you once she was using you, the way she talks to the women you say you love,"

"I won't talk about your mother again," Tris says "Maybe I won't talk to you, "she says as I jump out, running a few steps to keep my balance. Tobias jumps out after us, but we don't give him a chance to catch up—I walk straight into the building, down the stairs, and back into the Pit.

"Come on let go check out the old dorm," Christina says as soon as she sees us, but I stop looking over the Chasm climbing over it straddling it. Looking around waiting for Eric to pop out of the stone walls yelling at me "He isn't going to," Tris says.

We walked it looked normal except one thing all the chest are open but one…mine. We look at each other "Open it," Will said.

I fired the gun the lock falling off Christina opened the lid, his sweater was folded inside. Guns, knives, kits, supplies and clothes but at the very bottom was a sealed note. I sat opening it as Will took all the supplies out it was stockpiled in there.

"Ava,

I don't have much time, I hope you are okay. I will try my best to send you information as I get it, my mother trusts me, but once I met you that was her mistake. I will be missing you until we are together again. If anyone hurts you I will kill them. I love you forever my divergent, my number one.

Eric"

I gave it to Tris and Christina who looks shocked he could care about anybody.

Now two days have passed… nothing has happened we train almost all day. I have been to meetings, but other than that I haven't spoken to Four and Tris has avoided him, its tearing him a part, you can see it, he isn't sleeping or eating. He is afraid of losing Tris, I know how much he cares for her.

She was laying on her cot, I get up covered in his sweater I have to go I have to see it. I walked through the tunnels my bare feet taking me in the same direction he used to, his strong arms carrying me. The tears already forming, starting to fall covering my face, my hair a mess. I opened his door, it was just like I last saw it I walked around everything in its place. He was a neat person. I turn on the blue bulb and sit on his unmade bed, it smells of him. It surrounds me as I pull his pillow to my face letting out heart wrenching sobs wetting his pillow.

"I asked you not to cry," his voice was so soft, I spun seeing him in the darkness "How did you…?"

"It wasn't easy," his wicked smile that pulled at his rings came over his handsome face as he made the bed dip under his weight taking me into his arms. "I just miss you," tears coating my face, his thumb brushes them away.

"She knows about the factionless, in a week she will turn on the simulation when it will be ready," he says before he kisses me it is full of longing and passion "Don't leave me again Eric," I whisper kissing him with passion pulling him as close as I can his hands moving under my shirt. But I didn't stop him as he pulled it off leaving me in only my underwear, his eyes moved over my body, taking in every inch before I felt his hands.

"I never imagined you could be any more beautiful," he whispered, I moaned feeling his lips on my neck while his hands slid up my side to my breast, my back arching pressing them firmly into his hands, they spilled out.

"Are you sure Ava?" I kiss him as a way of saying yes letting his hands move over my very exposed body. My fingers tug at the hem of his shirt before he removed it his bare chest, the tribal tattoos I once traced on display as I touched his chest once again. My fingers trailing over them making him moan before I was kissing my way up to his neck, his hands fisting in my hair pulling me up our mouths meeting, our tongues tangling he was dominate when we kissed.

My head against the pillow as his body covered mine as his hand trailed down pulling off my underwear, before he stood from the bed he removed his pants and boxers, I didn't know if it was okay to stare or look away. "Look at me Ava," his cold but deep voice said my eyes darted to his before they moved over the hard muscled curves of his body, his chest, biceps, legs I tried to avoid looking at his manhood. I was propped up on my elbows on his bed naked as the day I was born, his eyes lingered on me "Do you like what you see Ava?"

"Yes Eric,"

"Good, because I am yours. Just like you are mine, all of you," it was a new sensation the feeling of his body pressed against mine, both unclothed his lips moved on my collarbone moving slowly down, I couldn't help the moans or small screams as I moved under him. His mouth was on my breast making my eyes roll back into my head and my body wiggle under him, before his hands held me down, it was a firm reminder he was very strong.

"You taste so good, wish we had time for more. But they will notice you gone," he groaned when I noticed something thick and very hard against my thigh.

Our eyes locked as he moved my thighs apart moving between them "It's going to hurt for a little love," he said I felt him at my womanhood.

He kissed me his tongue running over my bottom lip, when I felt pressure, it was just getting stronger until I started to feel him my eyes shooting open as I tried to move away "Calm down Ava," he whispered his lips back on mine as I felt his hips rocking into me than he thrust hard once, twice on the third time he groaned I felt him shaking. I felt like I was being split open. Was this supposed to happen?

His body moving going a little deeper inside me, as tears leaked out, it hurt. "I am sorry love," he kissed the tears away before I felt him moving again, the pain didn't last long before an intense pleasure came. I held on to Eric my hand on his back, before he pinned them above my head, his forehead beaded with sweat.

"Oh god Eric," I cried out feeling a knot in my belly, it was getting bigger "You feel so fucking good Ava, I love you," his thrusting was steady when he grabbed my leg putting it over his shoulder making it feel as if he was going deeper. "OOO god," I cried out a few tears falling from my eyes, as he started going harder and faster.

The ball was coming undone as black spots burred my vision "Cum for me Ava," I had no clue what he was talking about but something happened, my head was spinning as it burst, I was lightheaded now a very wet slapping sound filled the room "That's my girl,"

I came again before he was losing his pace "God here I cum," his voice was tense and rough, as he slammed into me, five times, I felt something very hot inside me before his sweaty body covered mine his lips pressed to mine.

"I love you Ava,"

"I love You Eric," he rolled off me it hurt when he pulled out "Sorry love," his fingers brushed my hair from my face as I yawned closing my eyes, sleep had me now fighting me to go under.

I felt him, his arms around me, holding me close "Don't go Eric, stay with me," I whispered as I fall into the blackness.

But when I wake, I am alone, my heart broken seeing him gone, I see a note.

"Ava.

My love, I can't stay even though last night makes me want to even more. I have to know what they are planning. I have to redeem myself, I will always love you, and we will be together soon.

Last night was the best night of my life, I am sure you will give me many more.

Eric."

I hurt, I was so very sore. I pulled on my under wear and sweater taking the sheets to be cleaned once I saw wetness on them. "Where have you been?" Tris said as I sat eating "I was in Eric's old apartment," I sniffled as Christina put her arm around me "Hey, it'll okay." She smiled.

"I know, everything is going to be okay,"


	8. Insurgent 8

**A/N: Hello, I only own new characters and ideas and such. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners of the divergent series and its publishers. Outfits are on Polyvore.**

This past week has been anything but happy, waiting every day, waiting every night for the activation of the simulation. Its day six, I'm in the Pit "I'm sorry Tori, but it's a waiting game. I'm at least glad you don't trust Tobias in this even though you're going with his alliance,"

"I knew your mother, she was manipulative then and I doubt she's changed. I'm only doing this as a way to take down Erudite and Jeanine," I gave her a nod seeing Tobias walking towards us.

"I'll take my leave," I smile at Tori "I can understand your anger, if Georgie did that. I couldn't imagine the pain," she gave me a sad look.

"Ava, please don't leave. You haven't spoken to me in over a week, Tris has barley," but with that I just walked away heading towards Christina who was helping Bud.

I knew we didn't have but a few that had been shot, but without the information of what the simulation did, or what Jeanine was going to have it do.

"So still not talking to Four?" Christina says as I make my way up to her "No," I say with a shrug. "I can understand, you okay you have been really pale?" a look of concern flashed across her face.

"I'm fine, stress is all it is," we helped Bud with loading boxes until Will and Uriah showed up then they took over, Lynn and Marlene are training, I think Lynn has accepted Marlene and Uriah are together and tries to be happy for them.

"Tris," Christina called I looked over seeing her in Fours arms his lips to her head, every touch meant something to them, I just removed my eyes from the sight. "Be right up," I heard her voice, I glanced back seeing Four looking at me as Tris made her way to us it was time for bed anyways.

"You hold a grudge better than anyone," Tris slung her arm over my shoulder, I just scoffed "He deserves it," we headed to bed, I was tired. I lay in a T-shirt looking into the darkness, losing the fight against sleep. My eyes they are heavy and drooping, my heart beating in a calm rhythm.

Something shakes me awake.

"Ava! Wake up," its Tris. I am on my bare feet, she and Christina are too.

We three run to the Pit, and the roar of the river follows me up the paths, we don't care we are running in only T-shirts. We sprint across the glass floor of the Pire. Christina slams her palm into an elevator button and slips inside before the doors are fully open, dragging me behind her. She jabs the DOOR CLOSE button, and then the button for the top floor.

"Simulation," she says. "There's a simulation. It's not everyone, it's just … just a few."

"You were right," Tris is catching her breath "When am I not?" I breath I put hands on my knees and takes deep breaths.

"One of them said something about the Divergent," she says.

"Said that?" I say. "While under a simulation?"

She nods. "Marlene. Didn't sound like her, though. Too … monotone." Tris says.

The doors open, and I follow her down the hallway to the door marked ROOF ACCESS.

"Christina," I say, "why are we going to the roof?" Dauntless graffiti is scrawled on the cement-block walls in black paint. The symbol of Dauntless. Initials paired together with plus signs: RG + NT, BR + FH. Couples who are probably old now, maybe broken up. Couples who didn't have to go through what Eric and I do.

The night air is cool; it gives me goose bumps on my arms. My eyes have adjusted to the darkness by now, and across the roof I see three figures standing on the ledge, facing me. One is Marlene. One is Hector. One is someone I don't recognize—a young Dauntless, barely eight years old, with a green streak in her hair.

"They are going to jump, we have to grab them, three of us three of them," I say my eyes wide. They stand still on the ledge, though the wind is blowing hard, tossing their hair over their foreheads, into their eyes, into their mouths. Their clothes snap in the wind, but still they stand motionless.

"Just come down off the ledge now," Christina says. "Don't do anything stupid. Come on, now …"

"They can't hear you," I say quietly as I walk toward them. "Or see you. They are sleepwalkers right now, they are being controlled," I say.

"I have a message for the Divergent." Her voice sounds flat. The simulation is using her vocal cords, but robs them of the natural fluctuations of human emotion.

I step forward to receive the message, but Tris is right next to me, we move together as one.

"This is not a negotiation. It is a warning," says the simulation through Marlene, moving her lips and vibrating in her throat. "Every two days until one of you delivers yourself to Erudite headquarters, this will happen again."

This?

Marlene steps back but Tris doesn't go for her, she goes for Hector, Lynn can't lose him, as Christina goes for the little girl, I run seeing Marlene vanish over the ledge into nothing. All I was able to grab was a massive fist full of hair, she was dead weight. I can't do anything, can't see if the other manages to save them, I see Marlene hanging there, than she moves as if she is waking up.

"OW," her voice screams "Marlene don't move around all I have is your damn hair, her eyes full of fear and tears look up at me "Please Ava, I don't want to die,"

"Hey, Marlene. You aren't going to die. Can you grab my hand?" she grasped mine with both hers when, I heard a little girl whimpering.

"Ow," a boys voice "What's going on?"

"I could use some help ladies," I snap, Marlene is heavy. I feel Christina and Tris, we manage to get Marlene to the ledge as she pulls herself over, her face red and covered in tears, all we can do is pull her over, hugging her tight as Hector comes over and the little girl who is crying too. But my eyes meet Tris, we give a single nod.

We were lucky this time…

They have a message for the Divergent.

I am Divergent.

This was not some kind of negotiation with the divergents, this was a bribe. You come to us and your loved ones stop dying. I was divergent. These were the people I considered family, this was my faction, my broken faction. I wasn't going to let them die, we were lucky this time. We weren't going to be lucky every time. I had to turn myself in to protect them. Would it work or was it another one of Jeanine's tricks?

This morning Lauren reported that we missed some of the cameras in the initiate dormitories, where Christina, Zeke, Lauren, Marlene, Hector, and Kee, the girl with the green hair, were sleeping. That's how Jeanine figured out who the simulation was controlling. I do not doubt that Jeanine chose young Dauntless because she knew their deaths would affect us more.

I stand with Tori and Tobias "We were very lucky not to have lost any members last night due to Jeanine Matthews. Marlene, Kee, and Hector would have been lost if not for the brave actions of Ava, Christina, and Tris who leapt over the ledge after them, risking their own lives without question for their fellow Dauntless. We have covered the cameras, and will be removing the simulation implants from each Dauntless throughout the next few days and taking every measure. We won't lose another," pounding was heard loud and deafening.

Tris and Christina got hoisted up through the crowed, they smile it is a time for celebration. Lynn comes up to me with Shauna in her wheel chair, they just left Tris and Christina.

"Hey Ava," Lynn says "Hello Ava," Shauna says.

"We just want to say thank you, thank you for all you guys did. For Kee, Marlene and Hec. For our little brother," She said.

"No thanks are necessary. We did what any Dauntless should have done," but they hugged me anyways. I knew this was coming, Marlene and a women I took as her mother found me "Ava," she smiled waving her hand "Marlene, she is our leader show her a little respect," her mother snapped.

"Marlene," I smiled "Mother," she rolled her eyes "I wanted to thank you, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Marlene. I rather her lose that chunk of hair than her life," her mother said pulling me into a firm embrace.

"You're welcome," was all I muttered "Yeah thanks, I was scared. Wasn't very Dauntless of me," she kicked a rock. "I am a Dauntless leader, I was lucky I didn't pee my pants. I was scared, scared I lost my friend. Scared we let two child fall to their deaths. Being scared isn't weak, learning to overcome it, to mold it is brave,"

"Spoken like a true leader,"

We sit to eat now, I am sitting in the middle of Tris and Christina my stomach churning, and sweat beads my forehead. I eat a few bites "Are you sure you are okay?" Christina asked me "Yeah, all this shit with Jeanine," I mutter but she isn't buying it.

Tobias enters the room a moment later, followed by Tori, I already talked to her, and we got along well. I have been avoiding him. I haven't spoken to him since that fight we had, but I was glad Tris and Tobias are talking.

"Hello, Tris," Tobias says when he is close enough for us hear him. His voice is low, rough.

"Hi," Tris says in a tight little voice that does not belong to her normally.

He sits next to Tris and puts his arm on the back of her chair, leaning close, he stares at her, and her at him.

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm all right?" I hear Tris say.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're not all right." He shakes his head. "I'm going to ask you two not to make any decisions until we've talked about it."

I smirk bitterly, it's too late for decisions to be talked about. Jeanine was taking lives because she was weak and scared of what she didn't know, she was scared because divergents were stronger than her. Stronger than the factions. We weren't a threat. She was. I knew what I was going to do, did he?

"Until we've all talked about it, you mean, since it involves all of us," says Uriah. "I don't think anyone should turn themselves in."

"No one?" I say.

"No!" Uriah scowls. "I think we should attack back." That means more Dauntless death. Meaningless death, we didn't have the numbers to fight against them. I have no doubts that they've begun to train the erudite how to handle weapons at the least, we'd stand no chance on our own. I wasn't going to let so many people die.

"Right now, Uriah, Jeanine can and will force who ever still has a simulation implant to kill themselves. We have to tread carefully and not provoke her, we can't risk more Dauntless lives. I agree and when the time is right and we have the right forces we take her out, but this isn't that time," he looks at me drinking from a dark bottle.

But no one disagrees with me.

"Tori and Ava and I decided to increase security. Hopefully if everyone is more aware of these attacks, we will be able to stop them," Tobias says. "If it doesn't work, then we will think of another solution. End of discussion. But no one is going to do anything yet. Okay?"

He looks at Tris and I when he asks and raises his eyebrow "Okay," Tris says, not quite meeting his eyes.

After dinner, I try to go back to the dormitory where I've been sleeping, but I can't quite walk through the door. Instead I walk through the corridors, brushing the stone walls with my fingers, listening to the echoes of my footsteps.

I watched Tris go to Four's apartment, I have been back to Eric's making his bed but he never came back, I would just cry before pulling myself together. Tobias is with her so now is the time. I start to leave, this was a small price to pay for them.

I wasn't telling anyone, I dressed and had to wait until everyone fell asleep, except the Dauntless guards. I stay in the shadows making my way out letting the cool night air wash over me. The cool air prickles in my lungs on the way in, and on the way out unfurls in a cloud of vapor. Winter will be here soon. I wonder if Erudite and Dauntless will still be at a standstill then, waiting for one group to obliterate the other. I'm glad I won't have to see it.

Now there are no reassurances, except that where I go, I go because I choose to.

I walk in the shadows of buildings, hoping my footsteps won't attract any attention. None of the city lights are on in this area, but the moon is bright enough that I can walk by it without too much trouble.

I walk beneath the elevated tracks. They shudder with the movement of an oncoming train. I have to walk fast if I want to get there before anyone notices that I'm gone. I sidestep a large crack in the street, and jump over a fallen streetlight. The journey is long, but soon I hear another set of footsteps "Ava, please wait," damn her, damn it Tris.

"Tris, what have you done?" I question her "Same as you Ava," she said, I can't force her to go back. I could knock her out and leave her, but then she will just make her way to Erudite if Tobias doesn't find her.

Now we are standing in front of Erudite headquarters.

Inside, crowds of blue-shirted people sit around tables, typing on computers or bent over books or passing sheets of paper back and forth. Some of them are decent people who do not understand what their faction has done, but if their entire building collapsed in on them before my eyes, I might not find it in myself to care.

I am doing this for Dauntless for my faction, my people we slowly walk toward the building and push open the door like we own the place.

A second after my feet touch the wood floors, and we stand before the giant portrait of Jeanine Matthews hung on the opposite wall, no one notices me, not even the two Dauntless traitor guards milling around near the entry-way. I walk up to the front desk, where a middle-aged man with a bald patch on the crown of his head sits, sorting through a stack of paper.

"I am here to see Jeanine Matthews," I say.

"Give me a moment," he says without looking up.

"No. hey something tells me she wants to us as soon as possible you little bastard," I snap. With that he looks up, his glasses askew, scowling like he's about to chastise me. Whatever words he was about to use seem to stick in his throat. He stares at me with an open mouth, his eyes skipping from my face to the black shirt I wear, to Tris.

He signals to the Dauntless traitors by the door, but there is no need. The guards have finally caught on. Dauntless soldiers from the other parts of the room have also started forward, and they all surround us but don't touch us at all and don't speak to us either. I scan their faces, trying to look as calm as possible.

"Divergent?" one of them finally asks as the man behind the desk picks up the receiver of the building's communication system.

"I am Ava Eaton, Dauntless Leader and Divergent, this is Tris Prior, Divergent," I say they give me a look, knowing we would choose new leaders. My eyes shift to the Dauntless coming out of the elevator on the left side of the room, and the muscles in my face go slack. Peter is coming toward us. "Sissy alert," I mumbled to Tris who smiled.

"We've been instructed to take you upstairs," says Peter his eyes moving between the two of us. We make no noise we just follow, we walk down a series of sleek corridors. Despite the fact that we climb a few flights of stairs, I still feel like I am plunging into the earth, Tris and I exchange looks every so often.

They stop walking in a short hallway with a series of metal doors on each side. Peter types in a code to open one of the doors, and the traitor Dauntless surround me, shoulder to shoulder, forming a narrow tunnel for me to pass through on my way into the room.

The room is small, maybe six feet long by six feet wide. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling are all made of the same light panels, dim now that glowed in the aptitude test room. In each corner is a tiny black camera. I watch as they do the same for Tris, this is what we chose, this is what we signed up for, and I only wish she never came.

I just sit, time is passing but it means nothing, I watched a man took blood from Tris and then myself. Than nothing time is nothing, I don't have my watch, it is on my bunk with a note to Tori, telling her I was still a Dauntless leader if I made it out of here alive. I didn't tell anyone but Christina and Will about Cara and my plan for the factionless, I had to have a backup, someone to finish it in case I wasn't around.

I know Tris and I arrived after midnight so I am sure it is now early morning when my cell door opens, I am on my feet my hands behind my back looking every bit the Dauntless I am when none other than Jeanine Matthews walks in with some Dauntless Traitors behind her.

My enemies, all of them "Hello Avalon," she smiled in her Erudite blue and Erudite spectacles and an Erudite look of superiority that I have come to hate. "I thought you might be the one who came. I wasn't surprised to see Beatrice as well,"

But I don't feel hate when I look at her. I don't feel anything at all, even though I know she's responsible for countless deaths. "It's Ava," I wasn't here to be polite or make conversation with her.

I look from Jeanine's watery gray eyes to the Dauntless who flank her. Peter stands at her right shoulder, I will have time to question this later.

"Tris is being prepped and now so will you, you have always been more calm and ingenuities." Jeanine said "I have made sure my son isn't here, just in case," I raised my brow, as if I didn't know.

"Oh Eric didn't tell you, I'm his mother," her smile was rotten "Well I always knew he was an Erudite in Dauntless clothes. Afraid if he saw me, he might turn against you?" I smile.

"No, not my son," but her voice cracked. She has a way of flattening even those phrases that should have inflection built into them. "Let's go on a little tour, shall we?"

She steps back and gestures toward the doorway. The last thing I want to do is walk out of this room and toward an uncertain destination, but I don't hesitate. I walk out, the severe-looking Dauntless woman in front of me. Peter follows me soon afterward.

The hallway is long and pale. We turn a corner and walk down a second one exactly like the first. I feel sick, but hold it in shaking my head.

Two more hallways follow. I am so disoriented I could never find my way back. But then my surroundings change—the white tunnel opens to a large room where Erudite men and women in long blue jackets stand behind tables, some holding tools, some mixing multicolored liquids, some staring at computer screens. If I had to guess, I would say they are mixing simulation serum, but I hesitate to confine Erudite's work to simulations alone.

Most of them stop to watch us as we walk down the center aisle. Or rather, they watch me. Some of them whisper, but most remain silent. It is so quiet here.

I follow the Dauntless traitor woman through a doorway, and stop so abruptly Peter runs into me, I feel his hand brace on my back.

This room is just as large as the last one, but there is only one thing in it: a large metal table with a machine next to it. A machine I vaguely recognize as a heart monitor. And dangling above it, a camera. I shudder without meaning to. Because I know what this is.

"I am very pleased that you, and Tris in particular, are here," says Jeanine. She walks past me and perches on the table, her fingers curled around the edge.

"I am pleased, of course, because of your aptitude test results." Her blond hair, pulled tight to her skull, reflects the light catches my attention.

"Even among the Divergent, you are somewhat of an oddity, because you have aptitude for all five factions. And Beatrice for three," her watery grey eyes shine.

"I am so glad I amuse you," I say bored when a man walks in handing her a file "Well, this just can't be good, all but Peter leave," she said spiting it out with venom. She doesn't trust the Dauntless still "So Jeanine, where is Caleb I would like a chance to snap his traitor neck" she looks at me, there is something written on her face.

"How would you know it was Caleb?"

"Only Tris knew, in turn she was naïve enough to trust him. So Caleb is a traitor," I smile she does too but it hers is uneasy.

"I won't be able to test on you as much as I like, So Beatrice will get most of it. From your results I have determined that you are one of the strongest Divergent, which I say not to compliment you but to explain my purpose. If I am to develop a simulation that cannot be thwarted by the Divergent mind, I must study the strongest Divergent mind in order to shore up all weaknesses in the technology. Understand?"

"Is there a reason you can't test on me, since as you say I have the strongest Divergent mind other than Tris."

"And then, at the conclusion of my study, you will be executed." She said a little more urgent.

Jeanine moves around "You are stupid for coming here," Peter snaps at me "No, I have done what's right, for Dauntless," I say.

"That execution will take place here." She runs her fingertips over the table beneath her. "On this table. I thought it would be interesting to show it to you." She wants to study my response, as I gaze at it "Well its stunning, so shiny, a good death,' I say a frown pulls at her thin lips.

A large machine stands on the other side, with a man-sized tray coming out of it. I recognize it from my Faction History textbook, the unit on Erudite and medicine. An MRI machine. It will take pictures of my brain.

Something sparks inside me. It's been so long since I felt it that I barely recognize it at first. Curiosity.

A voice—Jeanine's voice—speaks over an intercom.

"Lie down, Ava,"

I do no use in causing a problem this is what I came for "I want to see the scan," I say my voice tense.

"Why do you want to see them so badly?" she says.

"Surely you, of all people, understand. I have equal aptitude for Erudite, and I think I proven more than once how smart I really am." I say looking at her now. I can see my reflection, I am pale, but fit Peter stands behind me.

"All right. You can see them. Lie down."

I walk over to the tray and lie down. The metal feels like ice. The tray slides back, and I am inside the machine. I stare up at whiteness. When I was young, I thought that was what heaven would be like, all white light and nothing else. Now I know that can't be true, because white light is menacing.

I hear thumping, and I close my eyes as I remember one of the obstacles in my fear landscape, the fists pounding against my windows and the sightless men trying to kidnap me. I pretend the pounding is a heartbeat, a drumbeat. The river crashing against the walls of the chasm in the Dauntless compound. Feet stamping at the end-of-initiation ceremony. Feet pounding on the staircase after the Choosing Ceremony.

I don't know how much time has passed when the thumping stops and the tray slides back. I sit up and rub my neck with my fingertips.

The door opens, revealing Peter in the hallway. He beckons to me. "Come on. You can go see the scans now."

I hop down from the tray and walk toward him. When we're in the hallway, he shakes his head at me. "What?"

"I don't know how you manage to always get what you want."

"Well it's fun to mess with Jeanine and I am about to die in a few days," I say but the way he looks at me. He types in a series of numbers on a keypad outside the next door, and it opens. I enter the room on the other side of the mirror. It's full of screens and light, reflecting off the glass in the Erudites' spectacles. Across the room, another door clicks shut.

There is an empty chair behind one of the screens, still turning. Someone just left.

Peter stands too close behind me—ready to grab me if I decide to attack anyone. But I won't attack anyone, plus I could take him down just as fast. How far could I get if I did? Down one hallway, or two? And then I would be lost. I couldn't get out of here even if there weren't guards stopping me from leaving.

"Put them up there," says Jeanine, pointing toward the large screen on the left wall. One of the Erudite scientists taps his own computer screen, and an image appears on the left wall. An image of my brain.

I know what I'm looking at, exactly. I know what a brain looks like, and generally what each region of it does, but I don't know how mine compares to others. Jeanine taps her chin and stares for what feels like a long time.

Finally she says, "Someone instruct Ava as to what the prefrontal cortex does."

"It's the region of the brain behind the forehead, so to speak," one of the scientists says. She doesn't look much older than I am, and wears large round glasses that make her eyes look bigger. "It's responsible for organizing your thoughts and actions to attain your goals." I say they look at me Jeanine a faint smile.

"Correct," Jeanine says. "Now someone tell me what they observe about Ava's lateral prefrontal cortex."

"It's very large," another scientist—this one a man with thinning hair—says.

"Specificity," says Jeanine. Like she's chastising him.

"It's much larger than average," the man with thinning hair corrects himself.

"Better." Jeanine tilts her head. "In fact, it is the largest lateral prefrontal cortexes I've ever seen. Yet the orbitofrontal cortex is remarkably small. What do these two facts indicate?"

"The orbitofrontal cortex is the reward center of the brain. Those who exhibit reward-seeking behavior have a large orbitofrontal cortex," someone says. "That means that Ava engages in very little reward-seeking behavior."

"Not just that." Jeanine smiles a little. Blue light from the screens makes her cheekbones and forehead brighter but casts shadows in her eye sockets. "It does not merely indicate something about her behavior, but about her desires. She is not reward motivated. Yet she is extremely good at directing her thoughts and actions toward her goals. This explains both her tendency toward harmful-but-selfless behavior and, perhaps, her ability to wriggle out of simulations. How does this change our approach to the new simulation serum?"

"It should suppress some, but not all, of the activity in the prefrontal cortex," the scientist with the round glasses says.

"Precisely," says Jeanine. She finally looks at me, her eyes gleaming with delight. "Then that is how we will proceed.

"Did this satisfy my end of our agreement?"

"Yes," I smile.

"Good, I will run other test but in your current condition I can't do much," she gazed at me.

"My current condition?" I said "Oh you didn't know," she came up to me in a whisper "You're pregnant, don't worry your execution will happen before Eric come's back," I stood straight, before anyone blinked Jeanine was lying in a pool of blood she was out cold.

"Now look what you got yourself into," he muttered "Shut up Peter, like I knew. I didn't," I say low.

In silence Peter and I make our way back to my room. We turn left, and a group of people stands at the other end of the hallway. It is the longest of the corridors we will travel through, but that distance shrinks when I see him.

Held at either arm by a Dauntless traitor, a gun aimed at the back of his skull.

Tobias, blood trailing down the side of his face and marking his white shirt with red; Tobias, fellow Divergent, my brother.

"Tobias," I say, god damn him.

The Dauntless traitor with the gun presses Tobias toward me. Peter tries to push me forward too, but my feet remain planted. I came here so that no one else would die. I came here to protect as many people as I could. And I care more about Tobias's safety than anyone else's. That is when another male brings Tris from another hall "Great, a reunion," I hear Peter.

"What did you do?" I mumble. He is just a few feet away from me now, but not close enough to hear me. As he passes me he stretches out his hand. He wraps it around my palm and squeezes. Squeezes, then let's go. His eyes are bloodshot; he is pale.

His eyes move to Tris now "What did you do?" This time the question tears from Tris's throat like a growl.

I throw myself toward him, struggling against Peter's grip. "What did you do?" I scream at him.

"You two die, I die too." He says then his eyes are on Tris "I asked you not to do this. You made your decision. These are the repercussions."

He disappears around the corner. I look at Tris who is crying I mouth words "I am pregnant," her eyes widen as tears come faster, they travel down to my belly before we are shoved to our cells.

"Why did he come here?" Peter says.

"I guess because we are family and he loves Tris, you don't let the people you care about die, or die alone,' I say.

A moment later I hear the door slide shut. Then I let the tears fall, I am going to die and now I am going to let my unborn child die with me.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review or pm me.**


	9. Insurgent 9

**Hello, I own nothing but new characters and events. Alessa is a surprise character that you'll see in my daughters' story when she starts posting it. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners.**

I did pushups to keep my mind focused then moved to the window seal for pull ups. Doing this stuff makes me feel better but how could this happen? Tris was going to die, Four was going to die, my unborn child was going to die and Eric wouldn't know. I watched them take Tris a while ago, it should have been me, and I just hoped they didn't hurt her.

I just have test run, it was confirmed it's Eric's but I wouldn't let her see how far along I was, I killed an Erudite women who go too close. The doors open and Peter stands in the opening with a gun "Come on Ava," the usual malice in his voice was gone.

"Where to? I'm tired of her tests already, no serum she injected me with has worked," I say, I was tired period.

"Yeah, she isn't understanding that. Why did you save me twice?" his voice low with his gun at my back.

"Peter, I may not like you because how you acted while we went through initiation together but you don't deserve to die. Even you can change, maybe there is someone who can love you despite you being an asshole," he stiffened behind me. "Is there someone?" I tried to stop but he pushed me forward.

"My sister. She stayed back in Candor, I practically begged her to come to Dauntless with me. Eventually she said she would but as you can see it was a lie. I saw her again a few days ago…she's divergent. Tori told her to leave Candor, go to Amity. I didn't know any of it. She's like you, all 5." My eyes widened, I didn't know he had a sister let alone one who's divergent like me. "She's still in Candor, her name's Alessa."

The only thing that distinguishes one hallway from another, here, is their length. I decide to label them according to how many steps I take before I turn. Ten. Forty-seven. Twenty-nine.

"You'll make it back to her after all this and you'll find someone to settle down with. Have crazy babies with." I was sure of it, maybe Alessa could join her brother in dauntless.

"Yeah, I don't think a girl would find my personality welcoming," he says.

"Your personality has nothing on Eric's and he landed me," Peter snorts a little, we walk between the Erudite lab tables. That's when I realize where I am, and where we're going: back to the room Jeanine showed me. The room where I will be executed.

This time the execution chamber is not empty. Four Dauntless traitors mill around in one corner, and two of the Erudite, one a dark-skinned woman, one an older man, both wearing lab coats, stand with Jeanine near the metal table in the center. Several machines are set up around it, and there are wires everywhere.

I don't know what most of those machines do, but among them is a heart monitor. What does Jeanine plan to do that requires a heart monitor? Or was this for Tris?

"Get her on the table," says Jeanine, she sounds urgent she wants me dead as soon as possible. "Or ask me," I say to them. I lay on the table trying not to stress myself out hoping against hope something will happen and we will be safe.

"Peter even if I don't make it out, just know there is someone who can love you, someone other than your sister," I whisper his dark green eyes bore into mine, they were speckled with blue flecks. Peter pulls black straps across my body to keep me firmly pressed against the cold steel table.

"What the hell is going on?" I demand, I knew she was off, I mean she was going to kill me while I carried her grandchild.

The door opens again.

Tobias walks in—limps in—flanked by Dauntless traitors. His face is bruised and there's a cut above his eyebrow. He does not move with his usual care; he's holding himself perfectly straight. He must be injured. I try not to think about how he got that way.

"What is this?" he says, his voice rough and creaky.

From screaming, probably.

My throat feels swollen.

"Ava," he says, and he lurches toward me, but the Dauntless traitors are too quick. They grab him before he can move more than a few steps. "Ava, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am just having fun with Peter here," I say trying to sound like nothing is wrong. "Are you?"

He nods. I don't believe him.

"Rather than waste any more time, Mr. Eaton, I thought I would take the most logical approach. Truth serum would be preferable, of course, but it would take days to coerce Jack Kang into handing some over and he has taken a liking to Avalon, as it is jealously guarded by the Candor, and I'd rather not waste a few days." She steps forward, a syringe in hand. This serum is tinted gray. It could be a new version of the simulation serum, but I doubt it.

I wonder what it does. It can't be good if she looks this pleased with herself, she always wears this face, and I want to cut it off her.

"In a few seconds I will inject Avalon with this liquid. At that point, I trust, your selfless instincts concerning your little sister, who is with child, or should I have Tris brought in? But I assume they will take over and you will tell me exactly what I need to know." His eyes linger on mine I give a small nod.

"What does she need to know?" I say, interrupting her.

"Information about the factionless safe houses," he replies looking at me.

My eyes widen. The factionless are the last hope any of us has, now.

"Don't give it to her. I'm going to die anyway. Don't give her anything."

"Remind me, Mr. Eaton," says Jeanine. "What do Dauntless simulations do?"

"This isn't a classroom," he replies through gritted teeth. "Tell me what you're going to do."

"I will if you answer my very simple question."

"Fine." Tobias's eyes shift to me. "The simulations stimulate the amygdala, which is responsible for processing fear, induce a hallucination based on that fear, and then transmit the data to a computer to be processed and observed."

It sounds like he's had that memorized for a long time. Maybe he has—he did spend a lot of time running simulations.

"Tobias, listen to me for once. Don't do it, she is Eric's mother, she is willing to kill her own grandchild. Don't you give her any information," our eyes meet.

She taps the syringe with her fingernail.

"Fear," she says, "is more powerful than pain. So is there anything you'd like to say, before I inject your sister?"

Tobias presses his lips together.

And Jeanine inserts the needle.

It begins quietly, with the pounding of a heart. I am not sure, at first, whose heartbeat I'm hearing, because it's far too loud to be my own. But then I realize that it is my own, and it's getting faster and faster.

Sweat collects in my palms and behind my knee, everything is a blur Eric isn't really here, but there he is blood pooling around him.

Then I focus this is real, this isn't real I chant now I see Tobias is fighting the Dauntless traitors by the door.

I laugh "Sorry Jeanine, I know how this upsets you. But another serum failed," I breathed as Peter gave me a look.

"No, not again. This was so much stronger," her voice was heard "It failed, you failed again," I took another deep breath seeing Tobias with a faint smile. Jeanine nods, and he runs to me. He wraps one hand around mine and touches my hair with the other. His fingertips come away wet with tears. He doesn't wipe them off. He pulls back, his fingers wrapped around my fingers for as long as they can be until the Dauntless traitors pull him from my grasp to escort him elsewhere. My hand falls heavy on the table "We will be okay, all of us," he whispers I want to believe him.

"Take her back to her cell," her voice was deranged at this point.

I watched as Tobias and Tris ran off down the hall, Peter was on the floor, I was fresh out of the shower. It's been another day, I hated this, the not knowing what was going on with Tris, but Peter tells me it's about the same with me serums.

I felt ill, hours later when Peter took me from my cell we walked passed the Erudite labs. I smiled seeing Jeanine with claw marks down her face "Tris was upset," Peter alerted me, I smiled. We walked in seeing Caleb, I forced my eyes to move from his.

"The serums don't seem to work, on you nor Tris. And we can't figure out exactly why," she said her lips pressed together, I just watched her, a few older Erudite looking harassed.

"This is not about you. It is not about me. It is about keeping this city safe from the people who intend to plunge it into hell!"

"I may have agreed with that, but the way you have gone about it was wrong taking away a persons will power goes against everything. I don't like Evelyn, the factionless, beyond the wall, but I also don't like you. I could tell you the answer, but I won't, you are an emotionless robot," her watery grey eyes narrow like she wants to attack me, but she is smart enough not to, I assume she attacked Tris before.

I had one chance "Take Avalon back to her cell, I have made my decision," she said but I moved Peter never should have let my arms free, I spun on my heel Jeanine ran but I wasn't headed for her, Caleb.

My hand came down on his throat "Hey traitor," I slammed his head onto the floor, I punched him "Get her now," Jeanine says her voice tense.

But even when his arms came around me I kicked Caleb in the face, his eyes rolled back into his head "That was for Tris!" I yell as Peter drags me out.

"Calm down," he says as we reach the hall way "I think I'm going to be sick," he sighed pulling me into a bathroom. I vomited into the toilet, I was shocked beyond anything when my hair was moved. I just vomited and cried until I felt better, I felt fine after vomiting.

"God damn it," I kicked the door making it come off the hinge half way "That sick bitch," I snarl "But thank you Peter, for helping me," I smile "Yeah, you know," he said looking around we walked out back to my cell I could see Tris and Four looking out watching Peter guild me into my cell.

I am sweating and pale, Tris looks just as bad, Tobias had blood on him "Try and rest, you look ready to faint,"

"I feel that way," I sigh, he closed the door. I do sleep dreaming of a time where this is all over, we're alive and happy. But I wake in a cold sweat, I stand stretching making myself decent, time is nothing here. I do some training exercises I stop when the door opens.

Peter's eyebrows, which usually turn up in the middle, are furrowed.

"What happened?" Whatever it is, it can't be good.

"Your execution has been scheduled for tomorrow morning at eight o'clock."

"My execution? Well I can't say that I am surprised, she can't deal with her failure," I say.

"She said that she will continue the experiments on Tobias instead of you. You and Tris will die at the same time," he says.

All I can say is "Oh," he leaves and I just sit what more can I do, I can cry, I am sure I will. But I made this choice, I have to live with the repercussions, at least Eric will find love again, he is still young.

I suppose that now would be the time to ask for forgiveness for all the things I've done, but I'm sure my list would never be complete. I also don't believe that whatever comes after life depends on my correctly reciting a list of my transgressions—that sounds too much like an Erudite afterlife to me, all accuracy and no feeling. I don't believe that what comes after depends on anything I do at all.

I smile a little, I am brave enough to do this as tears fall like a waterfall, and I sob my head against the wall as my knees are pulled to my chest.

It was early when a set of clothes are brought in, black pants and a shirt but I refuse them the Dauntless Traitor walks out. I stay in my Dauntless clothes a few silent moments later, Peter tells me it's time to go.

"Well, then let's not keep the she beast waiting," I say to him. "How can you crack jokes?" he furrows his brows.

"Better than breaking down at the reality of the situation, my best friend, myself, my unborn child and next my brother are going to die." I say to him as a female grabs Tris walking her next to me.

"Hey Tris," I smile.

"Are you okay?" her eyes were on me "No, and neither are you." I shrug, her eyes were pink and puffy. She did cry.

We turn a corner and I hear muffled shouts. At first I can't tell what the voice is saying, but as we draw closer, it takes shape.

"I want to … them!" Tobias. "I … see them!"

I glance at Peter. "We can speak to him one last time, can't we?"

Peter shakes his head. "There's a window, though. Maybe if he sees you two he'll finally shut up."

He takes me and Tris down a dead-end corridor that's only six feet long. At the end is a door, and Peter is right, there's a small window near the top, about a foot above my head.

"Tris! Ava!" Tobias's voice is even clearer here. "I want to see them!"

I reach up and press my palm to the glass with Tris. The shouts stop, and his face appears behind the glass. His eyes are red; his face, blotchy. Handsome Tris always says, but he looks like a potato. My big potato brother. He stares down at me for a few seconds then to Tris, and then presses his hands to the glass so it lines up with ours.

He leans his forehead against the door and squeezes his eyes shut.

I take my hand down and turn away before he can open his eyes, Tris waits a little longer, but my eyes prickle with tears. We walk away together hands clasped together "I beat the shit out of your brother," I sniffled.

I hear rumbling somewhere ahead of us—the sound of a crowd. The next hallway is packed with Dauntless traitors, tall and short, young and old, armed and unarmed. They all wear the blue armband of betrayal.

"Hey!" Peter shouts. "Clear a path!"

The Dauntless traitors closest to us hear him, and press against the walls to make way for us. The other Dauntless follow suit soon after, and everyone is quiet. Peter steps back to let us go ahead of him. I know the way from here.

I don't know where the pounding starts, but someone drums their fists against the wall, and someone else joins in, and we walk down the aisle between solemn-but-raucous Dauntless traitors, their hands in motion at their sides. The pounding is so fast my heart races to keep up with it.

Some of the Dauntless traitors incline their heads to Tris all do it to me as Dauntless leader—I'm not sure why. It doesn't matter.

We reach the end of the hallway and open the door to our execution chamber.

"At least we aren't going to die alone," I mumble "Together," she says.

"No better way," Peter watches us the whole time.

I open it.

Dauntless traitors crowded the hallway; the Erudite crowd the execution room, but there, they have made a path for us already. Silently they study me as I walk to the metal table in the center of the room. Jeanine stands a few steps away. The scratches on her face show through hastily applied makeup. She doesn't look at Tris as we walk in.

Four cameras dangle from the ceiling, one at each corner of the table. I sit down first, wipe my hands off on my pants, and then lie down. Next is Tris, we lay together hands clasped tightly.

The table is cold, frigid, seeping into my skin, into my bones. Appropriate, perhaps, because that is what will happen to my body when all the life leaves it; it will become cold and heavy, heavier than I've ever been. As for the rest of me, I'm not sure. Some people believe that I'll go nowhere, and maybe they're right, but maybe they're not. Such speculations are no longer useful to me anyway.

Peter slips an electrode beneath the collar of my shirt and presses it to my chest, right over my heart. "Don't try and cope a feel," I smile. He rolls his eyes as he does the same to Tris.

He then attaches a wire to the electrode and switches on the heart monitor. I hear my heartbeat, fast and strong. Soon, where that steady rhythm was, there will be nothing.

And then rising from within me is a single thought:

I don't want to die, I don't want my child to die.

Burning and boiling inside me is the desire to live, but also a desire to save others from the pain of losing loved ones and almost losing Hec, Marlene, and Kee was a blow to Dauntless.

Jeanine steps forward with a syringe full of purple serum. Her glasses reflect the fluorescent light above us so I can barely see her eyes.

Jeanine holds my head steady with one hand and inserts the needle into my neck with the other. I watch as she does the same to Tris, I want to knock the needle from her hand.

She presses the plunger down. Peter leans forward and looks into my eyes.

"The serum will go into effect in one minute," he says. "Be brave, Ava" "You too Stiff,"

My heart begins to race.

All the muscles in my body relax at once. A heavy, liquid feeling fills my limbs. If this is death, it isn't so bad. My eyes stay open, but my head drops to the side. I try to close my eyes, but I can't—I can't move. I wish I could have seen Eric one last time, tell him I was having his child.

Everything goes quite, the last thing I see is a tear make its way down Tris' cheek.

 **Thanks for reading, review please.**


	10. Insurgent 10

**Hello, as you know I own nothing except new characters, events, ideas, and such. I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfits are on Polyvore, Noellamonster is the user. I share the profile with my daughter Monsterpanda. (Again, she is my real life daughter)**

I feel my eyelids being brushed closed by Peters oddly warm hands, I'm breathing not deeply; not enough to satisfy, but breathing all the same. "Take the body to the lab," Jeanine says. "The autopsy is scheduled for this afternoon. I will have a nice look at their brains one way or another,"

"All right," Peter replies. Peter pushes the table forward. I hear mutters all around me as we pass the group of Erudite bystanders. My hand falls off the edge of the table as we turn a corner and smacks into the wall. I feel a prickle of pain in my fingertips, but I can't move my hand, as hard as I try. Is this what came after it all? Was I going to feel her cut me open, every little slice?

This time, when we go down the hallway of Dauntless traitors, it is silent. Peter walks slowly at first, then turns another corner and picks up the pace. He almost sprints down the next corridor, and stops abruptly. Where am we? We can't be in the lab already. I know my hand is still in Tris', I know that much.

Why did he stop?

I hear a series of beeps, and a slide—a locked door, opening.

"What di—" Tobias's voice. Pain overwhelming pain could be heard in my brother's voice, I assume he could see us covered behind Peter, assuming we are dead.

"Spare me your blubbering, okay?" Peter says. "They're not dead; just paralyzed. It'll only last for about a minute. Now get ready to run."

I felt Tris being moved then warm arms around me when a voice was heard "What is going on here?" Eric says.

"Your mother, was testing on my sister and Tris. Then ordered their death. But Peter,"

"I dyed a paralytic serum purple and switched it out with the death serum. Replaced the wire that was supposed to read their heartbeat with a dead one. The bit with the heart monitor was harder," Peter said with me in his arms, please don't bring up the baby, not yet.

"Damn that bitch, I knew she was sending me on a false lead. Take Ava and leave now," I felt his lips touch mine as my eyes fluttered open barely, but enough. "I will join you very soon love," he disappeared.

At first all I hear is the pounding of their feet, and my head snaps back painfully. I feel tingling in my hands and feet.

Peter shouts, "Left!" at Tobias.

Then a shout from down the hallway. "Hey, what—!"

A bang. And nothing.

More running. Peter shouts, "Right!" I hear another bang, and another. "Whoa," he mumbles. "Wait, stop here!"

Tingling down my spine. I open my eyes as Peter opens another door. He charges through it, and just before I smack my head against the door frame, I stick my arm out and stop us.

"Careful!" I say, my voice strained. My throat still feels as tight as it did when he first injected me and I found it difficult to breathe. Peter turns sideways to bring me through the door, then nudges it shut with his heel and sets me on the floor.

The room is almost empty, except for a row of empty trash cans along one wall and a square metal door large enough for one of the cans to fit through it along the other wall.

"Beatrice, Ava," Tobias says, crouching next to us. His face is pale, almost yellow.

"Tris," he amends, and touches his lips to hers, I cringe as she curls her fingers into his shirt and pulls him closer.

"Unless you want me to throw up all over you guys, you might want to save it for later." I say, my world was still spinning.

"Where are we?" Tris asked.

"This is the trash incinerator," says Peter, slapping the square door. "I turned it off. It'll take us to the alley. And then your aim had better be perfect Four, if you want to get out of the Erudite sector alive."

"Don't concern yourself with my aim," Tobias retorts. He, like me, is barefoot, so is Tris.

Peter opens the door to the incinerator. "Ava, you first." Helping me from the floor with rather gentle hands.

The trash chute is about three feet wide and four feet high. I slide one leg down the chute and, with Tobias's help, swing the other leg in. My stomach drops as I slide down a short metal tube. Then a series of rollers pound against my back as I slip over them.

I smell fire and ash, but I am not burned. Then I drop, and my arm smacks into a metal wall, making me groan. I land on a cement floor, hard, and pain from the impact prickles up my shins.

"Ow." I limp away from the opening and shout, "Go ahead!" I vomit, the smell overbearing, I made it even worse.

My legs have recovered by the time Peter lands, on his side instead of his feet. He groans, and drags himself away from the opening to recover, seeing me vomiting.

"Don't say I never took you anywhere nice," Peter jokes.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I say but he still holds my sweaty hair back until Tris rushes forward "What's wrong with her?"

"It's morning sickness, I remember my mom helping a friend when she was pregnant. Said it was horrible," he said as Tris took over the task of holding my hair, her small hands rubbing my back.

"I'm scared Tris, I'm so scared," I said a few tears coming out "Don't be, you have us, Chris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene everyone," she whispered.

Tobias drops to the floor, landing first on his feet and then tilting forward to his knees, wincing. All the smells and sights and feelings of the world feel magnified. I was almost dead, but instead I am alive. Because of Peter.

Of all people.

Peter walks across the grate and opens the small door. Light streams into the incinerator. Tobias walks with Tris away from the fire smell, away from the metal furnace, into the cement-walled room that contains it.

"Got that gun?" Peter says to Tobias, I was with Peter as we walked.

"No," says Tobias, "I figured I would shoot the bullets out of my nostrils, so I left it upstairs." I laugh "You two are so much alike," Peter groans.

"Oh, shut up." I say "You guard the stiff, I will protect Ava, she doesn't have a gun," Peter said. I am a better aim than Peter.

Peter holds another gun in front of him and leaves the incinerator room. A dank hallway with exposed pipes in the ceiling greets us, but it's only ten feet long. The sign next to the door at the end says EXIT. I am alive, and I am leaving.

The stretch of land between Dauntless headquarters and Erudite headquarters doesn't look the same in reverse. I suppose everything is bound to look different when you aren't on your way to die.

When we reach the end of the alley, Tobias presses his shoulder to one wall and leans forward just enough to see around the corner. His face blank, he puts one arm around the corner, steadying it with the building wall, and fires twice. I shove my fingers in my ears and try not to pay attention to the gunshots and what they make me remember.

"Hurry," Tobias says.

We sprint, Peter first, I second, and next Tris and Tobias last, down Wabash Avenue. I look over my shoulder to see what Tobias shot at, and see two men on the ground behind Erudite headquarters. One isn't moving, and the other is clutching his arm and running toward the door. They will send others after us.

My head feels muddled, probably from exhaustion, but the adrenaline keeps me running. Peter pushes me behind his back and fires, as Tobias makes sure Tris

"Take the least logical route!" I shout out at them.

"What?" Peter says.

"The least logical route," Tobias says. "So they won't find us! Brilliant Ava," he smiled

Peter swerves to the left, down another alley, this one full of cardboard boxes that contain frayed blankets and stained pillows—old factionless dwellings, I assume. He jumps over a box that I go crashing through, kicking it behind me.

At the end of the alley he turns left, toward the marsh. We are back on Michigan Avenue. In plain sight of Erudite headquarters, if anyone cares to glance down the street.

"Bad idea!" I shout.

Peter takes the next right. At least all the streets here are clear—no fallen street signs to dodge or holes to jump over. My lungs burn like I inhaled poison. My legs, which ached at first, are now numb, which is better. Somewhere far away, I hear shouts.

Then it occurs to me: The least logical thing to do is stop running.

I grab Peter's sleeve and drag him toward the nearest building. It is six stories high, with wide windows arranged into a grid, divided by pillars of brick. The first door I try is locked, but Tobias fires at the window next to it until it breaks, and unlocks the door from the inside.

The building is completely empty. Not a single chair or table. And there are too many windows. We walk toward the emergency stairwell, and I crawl beneath the first flight so that we are hidden by the staircase. Tobias sits next to Tris touching her forehead to his, and Peter across from them both, his knees drawn to his chest I just slid down next to him.

"Why did you do it?" Tris says her eyes on Peter. "You want me dead. You were willing to do it yourself! What changed?"

He presses his lips together and doesn't look away, not for a long time. Then he opens his mouth, hesitates, and finally says, "I can't be in anyone's debt. Okay? The idea that I owed you something made me sick. I would wake up in the middle of the night feeling like I was going to vomit. Indebted to a Stiff? It's ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. And I couldn't have it. I saved Ava, not because I owed her, which I do, but because she was just nice to me when she didn't have to be," he says.

"What are you talking about? You owed me something?" he rolls his eyes "The Amity compound the large blade of metal would have taken my head clean off, but you pulled me out of the way," he says to Tris.

"You're insane," says Tobias. "That's not the way the world works … with everyone keeping score."

"It's not?" Peter raises his eyebrows. "I don't know what world you live in, but in mine, people only do things for you for one of two reasons. The first is if they want something in return. And the second is if they feel like they owe you something."

"Those aren't the only reasons people do things for you," Tris says. "Sometimes they do them because they love you. Well, maybe not you, but …"

Peter snorts. "That's exactly the kind of garbage I expect a delusional Stiff to say."

"I guess we just have to make sure you owe us," says Tobias. "Or you'll go running to whoever offers you the best deal."

"Enough, Peter for whatever reasons you did it. Thank you." I say to him.

"So when can we get out of here, you think?" Peter says looking at me.

"Couple hours," says Tobias. "We should go to the Abnegation sector. That's where the factionless and the Dauntless who aren't wired for simulations will be by now."

"Fantastic," says Peter. "Not really, Edward is there. He thinks we have something," I groan "Yeah that's gross," Tris says her face contorting.

As we walk the streets Tris once called home, conversations sputter and die, and eyes cling to my face and body. As far as they knew—and I'm sure they knew, because Jeanine knows how to spread news—we died less than six hours ago. Now that we're here, and safe, I realize that there are cuts all over the bottoms of my feet from running over rough pavement and bits of glass from broken windows. Every step stings. I focus on that instead of all the stares "TRIS, AVA," someone calls out ahead of us. I lift my head, and see Uriah and Christina on the sidewalk, comparing revolvers. Uriah drops his gun in the grass and sprints toward me. Christina follows him, calling for Will.

"They both have been through a lot," Tobias says. "Both just need to sleep. They'll be down the street—number thirty-seven. Come visit tomorrow." Tobias says they also look at Peter who walks close to me.

"Okay. Tomorrow."

"I'm fine, I just need a shower. I need to see Tori," I say "You need sleep, even a Dauntless leader can only take so much. I will have Tori come to you," Tobias frowned at me.

Christina touches us both as we pass I grab her pulling her close "We need to talk, Cara should be here," she gives me a nod before we have to walk. I walk my back straight as everyone watches us walk, my eyes calm and collected even as Tobias marched us up the front walk of the gray house that belonged to Marcus Eaton.

Tori and Evelyn stand in the kitchen. "Ava," Tori says rushing forward "Tori," I smile back "We need to talk, away from her," I whisper low "Of course," she said.

I watch as Evelyn tries to touch Tobias, but he pulls away from her embrace, I am not sure if it is more for my benefit or if he doesn't trust her "Avalon, my dearest," I groan walking away.

Peter looks at me "Yeah long story," I mumble we walk up the stairs as Peter is showed by Bud a house he can stay in. I slid down the shower wall bringing my knees to my chest trying to stifle sobs, Tori brings fresh clothes in "Why are you crying?" I hear, I tried to hide my weakness behind the water.

I turned off the water, wrapping myself in the fluffy towel before stepping out seeing Tori, her hair had a little more gray than before. "I just been though a lot since I was in Erudite, Jeanine was determine to crack us. But all she mustered was to crack herself. I don't trust Evelyn, she just wants power, she has her own plans and we are a stepping stone to getting it,"

"I agree about Evelyn, Tobias does too. It is becoming clear, but we need them to take Erudite. But you seem like something else is bothering you," she sits on the counter.

"Jeanine, ran multiple tests on me, well we found out I'm with child." her eyes became round "Oh Ava, it'll be okay,"

She hugged me, it felt good, I missed Johanna "Will it Tori, we are at war. Eric is the father, I just want everything to go back to the way it should be,"

"That is what we are fighting for, I swear by the time you have this baby we will have our world back," I had to trust her, her hand was on my stomach where a small life was growing.

"Thank you Tori," I smiled she left me to dress. I stood in Tobias' room so Tris could use the shower, Tobias went in with her I raised my eyebrow at them as they passed me.

I lay in his bed, soon enough Tris is in it too "Hey, I have a plan don't worry." I say as I yawn "Good, we need one," I close my eyes when I wake I see Tobias in bed too. How can three of us fit? I feel awkward but I'm too tired to push Tobias out.

I fall back to sleep and when I wake next he is gone and I feel the need to vomit. I hurry, I swing my hair back, and it comes out yellow. I clean my teeth as Tris walks in "You okay?"

"Yeah, getting used to it," I say as we changed into Dauntless clothes walking back into Tobias room Uriah is sprawled across the bed facedown; Christina is with Will holding the blue sculpture above Tobias's desk, examining it; and Lynn is poised above Uriah with a pillow, a wicked grin creeping across her face. Marlene watches them with a smile.

Lynn smacks Uriah hard in the back of the head, Christina says, "Hey Ava, Tris,"

"Ow! How on earth do you make a pillow hurt, Lynn?" Uriah says.

"My exceptional strength," she says.

Uriah bounces on the bed a few times when he moves to the edge.

"So, the thing we're all not talking about," he says. He gestures to us. "You ladies almost died, a sadistic pansycake saved you, and now we're all waging some serious war with the factionless as allies."

"Pansycake?" says Christina, what did he just say?

"Dauntless slang." Lynn smirks. "Supposed to be a huge insult, only no one uses it anymore."

"Because it's so offensive," says Uriah, nodding.

"No. Because it's so stupid no Dauntless with any sense would speak it, let alone think it. Pansycake. What are you, twelve?"

"I can't believe you said it, I feel the need to punch you now," I say leaning against the wall.

"Okay, another thing I trust you not because I am a dauntless leader. But because you are my friends, I trust you not to tell anyone. We found out while we were being tested on, that I am pregnant. So Peter saved my unborn child and I can never repay him for that," they all looked at me Christina, buried her head in Will's shoulder, as Marlene eyes held tears.

"We got you," Uriah hugged me "I will teach the baby how to fight like a true dauntless," Lynn said.

"There's food downstairs," says Christina. "Tobias made scrambled eggs, which, as it turns out, is a disgusting food."

"Oh great," I say "Hey, I like scrambled eggs," Tris defended the food. "Must be a Stiff breakfast, then." She grabs my arm. "C'mon. Ava,"

Together we go down the stairs, our footsteps thundering, I hear voices in the living room—a chorus of them, in fact, joined by occasional bursts of laughter and a faint melody plucked on an instrument, a banjo or a guitar. It is not what I expect in an Abnegation house, where everything is always quiet, no matter how many people are gathered within. The voices and the laughter and the music breathe life into the sullen walls. I feel even warmer.

I stand in the doorway to the living room. Five people are crowded onto the three-person couch, playing a card game I recognize from Candor headquarters. A man sits in the armchair with a woman balanced on his lap, and someone else perches on the arm, a can of soup in hand. Tobias sits on the floor, his back against the coffee table. Every part of his posture suggests ease—one leg bent, the other straight, an arm slung across his knee, his head tilted to listen. I have never seen him look so comfortable without a gun. I didn't think it was possible.

I get the same sinking feeling in my stomach that I always get when I know I've been lied to, but I don't know who it was that lied to me this time, or about what, exactly. But this is not what I was taught to expect of being factionless. I was taught that it was worse than death.

I stand there for just a few seconds before people realize that we're there. Their conversation peters out.

Evelyn clears her throat. "Everyone, this is Avalon Eaton, she is my daughter and another of the Dauntless leaders and Tris Prior. I believe you may have heard a lot about them yesterday."

"And Christina, Will, Uriah, and Lynn," supplies Tobias. I'm grateful for his attempt to divert everyone's attention from Tris and me, but it doesn't work.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" he is one of the factionless men I see an adhesive on his arm "Supposed to be" Tris' smile looks forced, more like she was ready to hurt him.

"We don't like to give Jeanine Matthews what she wants, though," Tobias says as Peter hands me a can of Peaches "Eat," he says.

I eat a few, along with the scrambled eggs, as I thought they're not very good, I gagged a little passing them back to Tris who laughed "Gross," I yawned again.

"I don't want anyone knowing about you, no one," Tobias eyes falling on his mother because I don't lay claim to coming from her womb. "There's bread somewhere." He picks up a basket from the coffee table and hands it to me. "Take two pieces. You need it." Tris and I chew on bread.

The front door opens, and Edward enters. Today he wears a patch with a blue eye painted on it, complete with a half-lowered eyelid. The effect of the overlarge eye against his otherwise handsome face is both grotesque and amusing.

"Eddie!" someone calls out in greeting. But Edward's good eye has already fallen on Peter.

"Great," Peter says standing up He starts across the room, nearly kicking a can of food out of someone's hand. Peter just stands there waiting for Edward.

Edward stops inches from Peter's feet, and then jerks toward him like he is about to throw a punch. Peter jolts back so hard he slams his head into the wall. Edward grins, and all around us, the factionless laugh.

"Not so brave in broad daylight," Edward says.

Edward slams his free hand into Peter's throat, and presses the lines of the fork between his fingers, right against Peter's Adam's apple. Peter stiffens, blood rushing into his face.

"Keep your mouth shut around me," he says, his voice low, "or I will do this again, only next time, I'll shove it right through your esophagus."

I moved this was enough "Enough, move away from Peter now. If you chose not to I will force you to Edward," he looked at me.

He dropped the fork "Why would you protect him Ava?" he touched my arm "Don't touch my sister again," Tobias moved closer now.

"He saved Tris and I in Erudite," I took Peters hand and lead him back to the table were we sat seeing him walk across the room and sits next to the person who called him "Eddie" a moment before.

"I don't know if you know this," Tobias says, "but Edward is a little unstable."

"I'm getting that," I say eating another peach.

"I'm going outside," I stand as Evelyn tries to corner me into a mother daughter conversation.

The sun is beginning to set. The Abnegation sector is far from quiet. The Dauntless and factionless wander the streets, some with bottles in their hands, some with guns in their other hands.

Ahead of me, Zeke pushes Shauna in her wheelchair past the house of Alice Brewster, former Abnegation leader. They don't see me.

"Do it again!" she says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay …" Zeke starts to jog behind the wheelchair. Then, when he's almost too far away for me to see, he pushes himself up with the handles so that his feet aren't touching the ground, and together they fly down the middle of the street, Shauna shrieking, Zeke laughing.

"I have injected all the factionless, other than the few children they have." It was Cara, Will, and Chris with her "Good, I'm glad Evelyn let you," I smile.

"Well she was one of us at a time, it was only logical to inoculate her people against a new threat." Cara said.

"I wish it didn't come to this, it will only be active if she does what I believe she will do."

"A good decision," Christina said as we walked down the road.


	11. Insurgent 11

**Hello, as you all should know by now I only own new characters and events, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Outfit sets are on Polyvore, username is Noellamonster. Thanks for reading.**

I stand looking at everything, Evelyn was going to be making her big speech later today. I pursed my lips, "Ava," I knew his voice now, it was quiet and reserved.

"Yes Tobias," I don't bother to turn and look at him "I just wanted to talk to you in private, but you're rarely alone this last few days." I sighed "I have been making my own plans, I have to ensure she doesn't end the factions. Just because you want it doesn't give you the right to do so, I may think things need to change but not everything Tobias. If you keep this up you will lose all you hold dear," I turn looking into his blue eyes.

"So you think we should keep the factions? And then what?" his voice was curious "We should have a council with a leader from each faction, to help control our government. Erudite should be on a short leash and I believe that their leader should be given Truth serum as a precaution to ensure they are not being malicious in intent with technology."

"Okay. I agree, I'm with you. I don't trust Evelyn, I overheard her talking to Edward that once things are in place and factions gone she wants all Amity killed." I snarled "I will kill her first,"

"I don't have any doubt about that,"

"We can build a better world, we just have to have faith in each other, I hope my faith wasn't misplaced," I say to him as Tori walks up "Your mother is a cornucopia of deception,"

"Yeah, she is. But right now she out numbers us, we have to play along until Ava's plan falls into place," Tori gives me a look.

"I will put it into effect tonight it will take a week, it wasn't what I wanted but it was my best choice. I won't have the factions destroyed," Tori gave Tobias a look, she paled.

"I won't let it happen either Tori,"

"Revenge lead you to make a pack with her and could have led to the downfall of all factions. Tobias, I understand your love for her, but if you are just now seeing her true colors, it also could have cost us so much. I tried reasoning with you since we saw her for who she really is, now it lead to my plan."

They looked ashen "So when she makes her speech play along," I walked away to find Cara, we had to start the count down on the serum. God forgive me for this.

She was with Will and Christina "Start it now, we have to. She wants to rid us of factions and govern herself as leader, as long as she has the factionless army she will be able to."

"May god forgive us all," Cara said taking a small electric pad from her pocket "We are saving our world as we know it, we are doing what's right," Will said hugging Christina.

A low beep was heard "It can't be undone, the children will be taken in by Amity. I have already spoken to Johanna." Cara says, at least that was something good. They would be happy there, they were young and there were few of them.

"How are you feeling Ava?" Christina asked her arm around my waist "Tired and this morning sickness is killing me,"

"You're with child? I can make something for the sickness, from herbs," Cara smiled hugging me "Really? That would be very helpful. We are keeping it quiet we don't want to alert anyone," I say to her.

"I understand, I will go get herbs. Will come on you are going to help," we watched as she grabbed her brother and hauled him off "Help girls," I smiled as Christina waved him off.

I was helping Tris, Marlene, Uriah, Christina, and Lynn clean in a black tank top sweat dripped down my forehead then down my back when a cool cloth was placed on my neck, it was heaven. I turned, it was Peter.

He acted like he didn't do it but Tris looked shocked he just went back to picking up a brick. Once we finished I pulled Tris aside "He helped me when I was sick in Erudite, held my hair and everything,"

"That is weird, he's never nice," Christina said looking at us making sure we aren't being watched.

"Yeah, it's a very turbulent relationship." I walked with the girls our Dauntless tattoo's showing.

We sit together Uriah was holding Marlene, as Lynn was talking about the upcoming battle. We could build a better world for the next generation, but first we have to survive this one. "Don't get into the hype Evelyn spits out, that means you Lynn. She isn't what you think, she tells you what you want to hear, and she is good at telling lies and warping your own views to gain your trust." I say to them.

"Well we trust you," Lynn said without question, without hesitation "I am with you Ava," Marlene said, but she be with me just because I saved her life.

"I got your back," Tris was braiding my hair "That means I cover your front," Christina winked.

"Yeah Uncle Uriah, is in too," he smiled I groaned "I am only sixteen," I wasn't going to cry… or at least not right now…later.

"So, we got you," Will was back his fingers tinted different colors "Thanks," I smile at him as Chris drags him to the ground.

We just talked for some time when it was time for Evelyn's speech "Let's go," I mumble.

I see the orange glow of fire. Alarmed, I see that the fire rises from large, man-sized metal bowls set up on the sidewalks. The Dauntless and the factionless have gathered between them, a narrow divide separating one group from the other. And before them stand Evelyn, Tori, and Tobias who motions for me to come up as a Dauntless Leader I have to.

I spot Christina, Uriah, Lynn, Zeke, and Shauna on the right side of the cluster of Dauntless and stand with them. Evelyn lifts her hands, palms out, and the factionless fall silent. It takes Dauntless a few seconds more, now if Eric was here it wouldn't have gotten so loud.

"The past few weeks, we have been developing a plan to fight the Erudite," Evelyn says, her low voice carrying easily.

"And now that we have finished, we would like to share it with you."

Evelyn nods at Tori, who takes over. "Our strategy is not pointed, but broad. There is no way to know who among the Erudite supports Jeanine and who does not. It is therefore safer to assume that all those who do not support her have already vacated Erudite headquarters." I sigh this was a radical plan, it wouldn't fail to her because she wanted them to die.

"We all know that Erudite's power lies not in its people but in its information," says Evelyn. "As long as they still possess that information, we will never be free of them, especially while large numbers of us are wired for simulations. They have used information to control us and keep us under their thumb for far too long."

A shout, beginning among the factionless and spreading to the Dauntless, rises up from the crowd like we are all parts of one organism, following the commands of a single brain.

I look at Tobias. His expression is neutral, and he stands behind the glow of firelight to my right. "I am sorry to tell you that those of you who were shot with simulation transmitters will have to remain here," says Tori.

"Or you can be activated as a weapon of Erudite at any time."

There are a few cries of protest, but no one seems all that surprised. They know too well what Jeanine can do with simulations, maybe.

"The rest of us will divide into groups of mixed factionless and Dauntless," says Tori. "A single, large group will attempt to penetrate Erudite headquarters and work its way up through the building, cleansing it of Erudite's influence. Several other, smaller groups will proceed immediately to the higher levels of the building to dispense with certain key Erudite officials. You will receive your group assignments later this evening."

"The attack will occur in three days' time," says Evelyn. "Prepare yourselves. This will be dangerous and difficult. But the factionless are familiar with difficulty—"

At this the factionless cheer, and I am reminded that we, the Dauntless, are the same people who, just a few weeks ago, were criticizing Abnegation for giving the factionless food and other necessary items. How was that so easy to forget?

"And the Dauntless are familiar with danger—" I say this time.

Every Dauntless punches the air with their fists and screams. I feel their voices inside my head, and the burn of triumph in my chest that makes me want to join them, but I remain silent.

Evelyn's expression is too empty for someone giving an impassioned speech. Her face looks like a mask.

I walked away, I knew what I was going to do, and there was no stopping it now. Tris was going in Tobias' group, she would have to find a way to leave it and get the information, Marcus came to her, and I was unavailable as always.

I sat, everyone was heading in doors it was dark, but the dark was comforting like a blanket. "Psst," I turned seeing nothing.

"Psst Ava" it was coming from the top of the house I was near, I looked up it was Jeb. I grabbed the ledge and started climbing up the pipe before I knew it I was perched on the roof.

"Hey Jeb, sneaking past our guards," I smiled "It was hard but I managed," his voice was a sense of relief.

"So why?' I ask him.

"Eric, had to know you were okay. I see you are, pale and sick looking but okay. Here it is Jeanine didn't steal anything, she planted it there or had someone plant it here in Abnegation. The information Marcus wants is real but not, Eric took a group outside of the gate. It was horrible Ava, beast as large as cars, a building was full of dead bodies all in white lab coats with a single survivor his name was David. He was insane kept going on and on about how divergents are pure and he tried to attack us with some serum. Eric shot him, then we blew the building," he was pale and shaking as he told me this.

"Jeanine wanted the war," he finished.

"Well now she has it. Is Eric well?" I ask him my hands wringing together.

"He is well, he misses you,"

"I miss him so much, Edward is unbearable," I smile "I have to go, he said not to be gone long,"

"Give him this," I placed a small kiss to his cheek "Yeah sure, I will kiss Eric on the cheek." He grumbled then he was gone, I should just sleep up here but I scurried down the pipe heading back to Tobias room, I would kick him out of his own bed.

Tris was alone in the bed "Where is my brother?" I ask her "Had to go talk to Tori," she whispered.

"Good, Jeb came. The information we don't need it, it was about what's beyond the wall. Eric took a team out, there was beast the size of cars, then they found a large building made of glass. But when they entered everyone had been killed by someone named David who was ranting about genetically pure Divergents before he attacked Eric with some serum, so Eric shot him. They blew the building, so it doesn't matter anymore. We stick to the plan, the serum we put into the factionless will activate two days after we attack,"

"Beast the size of cars, we need more guards on the gate," she whispered and I agreed.

"But it would have been nice to talk to this David, but he also killed his team," I say as she nods her head. Were we genetically pure divergents?

I changed clothes when a knock was heard "Come in," I called it was Peter a can of something in his hand "Here, I noticed you haven't eaten." His hand out.

"Thank you Peter, very sweet of you," I kissed his cheek "Yeah, whatever," he left fast "Scary," Tris laughed as I ate peaches before we lay together in Tobias bed.

We fell asleep soon after, but I woke when the bed dipped and a warm arm moved over the both of us. Tobias. No danger, my eyes fluttered close once again.


	12. Insurgent 12

**As you guys know I own nothing except new characters and events so in turn I make no money from writing.**

There was only one day left until the attack, I was taking out one of the upper levels, I had my own group, in it was Marlene, Peter, Fiona, and Brock who was now dressed in Dauntless clothes instead of Abnegation, with four factionless men whose name I don't know. I was a little upset Tris wasn't in my group, neither was Christina so I would be worried about my friends the whole time. Peter knew the building so he was good to have. Where we were headed Jeanine would be so there would be a mass of Dauntless Traitors.

I didn't want destruction and mayhem rained down on Erudite. Well, technology is supposed to make life better. No matter what you believe, there's a technology out there for you. And when all was said and done Cara was going to lead Erudite into a new world, one without greed and the hunger for power.

I walked from Tobias' room Tris was snuggled into my brother. My feet not making any noise as I walked down the stairs the house was packed, but at least they kept their voices low. "Good morning Ava," Evelyn smiled.

"Morning." I give a nod before walking into the kitchen taking a seat at the table alone. I poured water from the pitcher taking small sips, I dressed in black pants with a short black T-shirt my long hair tied back. "Hello Ava," I sighed.

"Hello Edward," I smile, I wonder who made all these inventive eye patches for him. "So how are you?" he smiled back I could tell his hand was inching closer to mine.

"I am well Edward. How are you?" I ask him grabbing my cup with the hand he was trying to grasp. His face never changed but I noticed he didn't move his hand either, he would try again.

"Can we make this official?" he said. I looked to him "Excuse me Edward?" I can't fathom what he is suggesting.

"You and I, together," he laughs.

"No," it comes from the door way, a calm but menacing voice we both turn seeing Tobias his arms crossed over his chest with Tris at his elbow. "You can't make that choice for her Four." Edward stood from the table in a manner that depicted he would try and fight Tobias, a grave mistake.

"I can and as you just see I have. Leave Ava alone, I rather her not have a relationship with you Edward." Tobias had this smile on his face it was neither warm nor welcoming.

"I have to meet Marlene," I say "I have to meet with Will and Lynn, we are in the same group," Tris says with that we leave the men scowling at each other.

"He is relentless," she laughed as we parted ways I was meeting Marlene and Fiona, who once had Brock back wasn't such a bitch. I wasn't surprised to see him and Peter waiting with the girls when I arrived.

"Sorry, ran into a problem," I said "Did it have one eye?" Peter asked I gave him a look "Yes," I sighed.

"Alright, we will have the restricted level. Our target is a known Matthews's supporter, correct Peter?" I look to him "Yeah," was all he said.

"We will have heavy fire, once they know we have infiltrated the Erudite building. Plus we will have to watch our backs with our factionless companions, we have no clue when they will turn on us. I want you on my right Marlene and you on my left Peter, Fiona and Brock you well as a team cover our front and back, one set of eyes in both directions."

"I got you covered Ava," Marlene smiled I knew she would be worried for Uriah but our heads would only be in the game, until the end.

"I figure if they look to be turning on us we will have to dispose of them," Fiona says her eyes fierce as I gave a nod "Agreed," I sigh.

"Get sleep, because I need you to bring your best tomorrow. Dauntless has a few rough days ahead of us, as you all know Tris and Chris have spread the word. We know the Dauntless that remain are faithful to us," they all gave a nod, even Peter this was his ticket back into Dauntless.

It was at least good seeing Brock back in Dauntless, he couldn't do Abnegation but he knew he wasn't allowed to come back. But we bent that rule this once, we have lost much in the span of weeks. Marlene heads off in all likely hood to see if Uriah is done with his group "How are you feeling?" Peter asks as we walk up the street.

"I am well, thank you. Just doing all I can to make sure our world survives. How are you doing? I can't imagine being here is comfortable for you," I smile looking at him sideways, his lips pull up.

"I'm adjusting, but hopefully it won't be long before we are back in Dauntless. Even though I'll only get to guard the gate from large beasts, I rather that. I mean hey I still have a lot to make up for,"

"You do, but it's not an impossible feat to change, even for you Peter." I saw Tris, Will and Christina heading our way. "I just want to say I won't turn on you. I know Four thinks I will, but I won't," then he walked away his fist stuffed into his pockets.

"Are you Okay?" Tris says but I give her a look "I'm fine, he was assuring me I could count on him to not turn on me tomorrow," I smiled as we walked the streets "So I have good news at least," Christina turned walking backwards our eyes on hers.

"Well tell us, the suspense is enthralling," my voice sounds tired and sarcastic "Come on tell us Chris," Tris says from next to me.

"Will asked me to marry him, after we are settled back into Dauntless," I screamed hugging her with Tris whose scream was much shriller than mine. The sight must have been odd three girls hugging in the middle of the road, all crying and screaming.

"Congratulations," Tris wiped a tear away "Yeah, you guys belong together." I added they really did, I admired the love they had it was young but it was made of steel, it would last. We stopped next to Tobias "Come to help?" we looked at each other before starting to help the small group finish the cleanup. Even since we have been in Abnegation I haven't been back to the spot, to the spot I shot Eric changing my fate, I knew then I could have pretended to be controlled or ran but I chose to save Tris and Four. I was tired now as it was done, Tobias held his hand out for Tris, Will was hugging a smiling Christina as I slipped away.

"Couldn't take it?" it was Peter "It's not that, they all deserve to be happy. But when they notice I am there I see it in their eyes, not pity but sympathy I guess. But I am fine," I say he is leaned against the house he is staying in.

"You will be fine, I don't think I have met anyone as tough as you. Well Eric, seems to be made of nails, deadly nails. But come in," he moved to the side as I walked in, this would be the last place they would look. I just needed a small break, I was happy, happy for them all but tomorrow was a whole other game entirely.

I sat on the small sofa "What do you think about the factionless?" I asked "They will turn, your mother wants full government control and with them she has the force to take it. She will take Candor and Amity, only she will not spare a single Amity she seems to hold a long grudge with Johanna. I have also heard she will let Edward kill Tris if the opportunity arises." He wasn't joking, I was reading him, his body language everything he was lying.

"Well I'll warn Tris, but it might be safer if I take out Edward before we leave." I mused.

"He's with six other men, he's her favorite lackey. Tobias is a toy, she knows how to press his buttons, and I mean I have to give it to her. Using her mother status against her own children, with you it just doesn't seem to stick,"

"I don't consider her my mother, that roll belongs to Johanna. I will have to deal with Edward, he will be closer to my group, and Tris is with Tobias tomorrow. But I say we take it a step at a time," I lean my head back looking up at the ceiling.

"I am sorry Ava, one day I will say the same to the Stiff. I was jealous at first with just you, you seemed to be a natural. Then she was getting better, I saw you training her, then in our second stage, I didn't stand a chance I have sixteen fears. I think I knew Eric liked you from the start but he wasn't afraid to punish you either,"

"All's forgiven, but with Tris you have a lot more to make up for you didn't try and kill me. I won't lie there was something between Eric and I since I first came to Dauntless, but it was weeks before he acted on it."

"But I better go or they might come looking and think you have done something horrible to me," I laughed getting up, a little dizzy but we walked out together and headed up the street.

"I was looking for you," Tris ran up her face red "I'm fine, I was talking to Peter."

"Oh, hello Peter," she nodded "Tris," he did the same, he didn't call her Stiff, it was a small improvement.

"Come on you can join us, we started a fire." Tris offered Peter who looked nervous but did join us after all. He sat close to Tris and me. Will and Christina next to Tris, Marlene and Uriah next to me as Lynn was messing with Zeke and Shauna. The sun was gone and I knew the next time I saw it, it would mean the battle has begun.

Even as I lay in bed a few hours later with Tris, I knew I would see him tomorrow, I just hoped he didn't try and kill me. "Are you scared?' I heard in the dark.

"To a point I am, I mean we are invading Erudite, Eric and all the Dauntless traitors are there. There is a lot to be worried about,"

"Agreed," I felt her hand in mine it always felt calmer, a low sound was heard as the door opened and shut. "I think Edward is planning something," Tobias said.

"He is, Peter over heard and came and talked to me it's why I was missing for a few hours today. Evelyn has given her permission for Edward to take out Tris, you will have to watch her tomorrow Tobias," I say low hearing the growl trying to escape his chest as the bed dipped.

"I was going to take him out myself, but he has been surrounded," I yawned "I will take care of it, Tris don't worry," I knew he was touching her head. "I'm still here," I snapped.

"Kind of hard to forget when we are holding hands Ava," Tris laughed a little but you could tell she was worried. But we fell asleep, I was tired…well I was always tired now.

I was awake, Tris and Tobias as well today was the day it was going to happen. I sat with Tris as Tobias went to the bathroom "We will be okay," Tris said her hand placed over mine.

"Yes we will be," I smiled back I stood I was four weeks as of today, my clothes were set out on the chair. I turned seeing Tris undressed, I pulled on Lynn's contrast leather zipper pants with a black bra as Tobias walked in. "I will meet you ladies downstairs,"

"We should be down in a few minutes," Tris touched the side of his face he smiled kissing her forehead before he walked out leaving us alone to dress. I shook my head as I pulled on the black ruched side long sleeve crop top, sitting to pull my socks and boots on.

"Watch your back today Tris," I said "You too, I will have Tobias since we are headed to the control room. You're taking out a key Erudite," I sighed standing up sliding the dagger into the holder on my thigh, looking at her.

"I will be fine, I have Marlene and Fiona to watch my back. I know my team will have heavy fire, but we should manage," I brushed my long wavy hair before pulling it into a ponytail keeping it from my face.

"Come on," Tris says.

We walk out our feet making little noise on the stairs, and for once the house is empty other than our friends. I looked at each one Will, Chris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Tobias, and Peter all sat eating as we walked in.

"We leave soon," Tobias said handing us cans of something, I sighed sitting on the arm of the sofa eating Peaches. The room was silent "This is nerve racking, all the quite. We are heading into battle, and we just sit here being all melodramatic about it," Chris said standing up looking at us.

"Well it doesn't seem so silent now," I smile at her but the door opens and Evelyn walks in with her band of misfits, Edward walks next to her.

"I am glad you're all ready, my children can we speak for a few moments?" she smiled Tobias gives me a look, urging me to get up.

We face her in the kitchen "Once this is all over you both will be much happier. I know you will understand why I have done all this," she smiled reaching to touch my cheek, I moved back.

"Avalon, please. I gave you a top ranking position today, you get to take vengeance on the men and women who used you, tested on you. Tobias you will secure the control room," he gives a nod because it was time.

I walked out Tris was hugging Chris, I hugged Lynn "See you after the battle," this was our goodbye, we walked with our group so I wouldn't be with my friends, well not all of them.

Uriah hugged me so tight "Please make sure Marlene is okay, I nearly lost her once," I closed my eyes seeing Marlene hanging off the building only her hair in my hand saved her.

"I will Uriah, I will do everything in my power to," he hugged me again "Time to march," I sighed grabbing Tris and Chris, Will was talking to Uriah now. We hugged all three of us, remembering the first time we meet holding hands leaping off the train together.

"Be safe," I whispered as Will came hugging us.

It was a nice day out once the sunlight hit us "Here," Peter passed me the gun, I held it as we walked. Fiona, Brock, and five factionless walked with us, we had a little ways to go, but as we walked time was slipping by.

"Remember our plan," I whisper to my friends Peter was at my left with Marlene to my right, Brock and Fiona covering my front and back. The factionless with us milled around us, I didn't like it. Tobias and Tris's group is pretty close, Chris, Will, Uriah, and Lynn are further back.

Tris looks back and smiles, I smile back before she faces the front, we have to move over a hill, and large slab of fallen building. Peter held my elbow when I nearly fell over a rusted iron beam.

The Erudite building is close, we head south towards the marsh. We started to move away from other groups, we all had key targets and obstacles to go after. "Good luck" Tobias kissed my forehead, and Tori touched my shoulder as my group passed theirs.

"To you as well," I say but I don't look at Tris now, or any of my friends to think they might not make it out alive.

"Stay low, we will move up this side before making our way into the building. We will draw heavy fire, be ready," I say we move together, we are going through a side door as a group goes through the front they will unlock this in the next minute.

"This is taking too long, I told Eve letting you guys help was a mistake," an older factionless man said.

"This is coming from a man who couldn't pass his initiation into his chosen faction." Fiona smirked as he turned on her his gun up, I moved mine was now pressed against his head.

I gave a nod as my friends each held theirs up to the other factionless, who jump to his aid "I was wondering how long until you turned on us, I guess we just eliminate the threat we seek Justice before peace. I won't risk our lives having you five milling around," I pulled the trigger, dropping one hearing gunfire clear as day next to me, now we have five factionless dead as the door unlocks.

"Ready," I say as I open the door my gun out seeing it had already began "Staircase, now," I call seeing Dauntless traitors fighting their once friends. Brock gave us cover as we kicked in the door running up the staircase, he was behind us now as we made our way up. Slow and steady but we met no resistance as we made our way up each flight of stairs.

I peeked out the window seeing them starting to move Jeanine, I saw Jeb it was now or never even as two females took Jeanine to wherever, I came for another.

"Marlene and Peter cover me," I say loud enough as we swing the door open, I fired in rapid secession with my friends.

Jeanine looked at me right before she was pulled out of the way, a cold fury was seen in her eyes "It failed," I called out with a smirk.

The lab wasn't destroyed but it was damaged, we raided through it making our way to section A. But now we are under heavy fire, I duck behind the wall "Well this is fun," Marlene smiled firing.

"Indeed it is," I laughed peeking around the wall seeing Jeb, his gun aimed near me, I winked firing behind him but he turned and started firing on the Erudite with him "Ava, move," he called as I ran staying low.

"Thanks Jeb,"

"He is here, near the control room," he said as we made our way to Sector A, a man was sitting alone in the chair when we walked in.

"I knew you come for me, the death serum has been destroyed and all traces of it gone. David was lacking knowledge when he gave us this, now let me tell you something. I never wanted this, but I went with it none the less. Eric destroyed the facility on the Fringe, beyond the gate. He did what I asked going against his mother, my wife. David was evil and he was going to wipe all our memories and start over. But now after this all who are left can rebuild make a better world, for my family,"

Oh god, Eric's father. I give a look to Peter he was here for some time "He isn't bad Ava, but he would have been killed if he defected," Peter said his gun lowered as Jeb agreed.

"Fine, Marlene take him to Dauntless headcounters. Cover her, watch him until I arrive, tell Shauna I sent you."

Marlene gave me a look but understood she couldn't defy me "Come on sir," she said "you will be under fire, watch yourself,' Fiona said as we watched them take his father and run.

"Let's go, we killed him," I said making our way down the corridor, I have walked these before "Left," Peter says as I fire seeing another body falling, this was unnecessary.

I turned a corner seeing two dauntless traitors holding Tobias his arms held firmly. Two male Erudite's with a gun held up could be seen, but I wouldn't be able to hit them with the glass blocking them. A door opened and Eric could be seen as the gun fired, I screamed running but I would never make it, but I had to try as another female scream was heard.

But I fired hitting the men holding Tobias once I was close enough, I turned seeing Tris going feral on the man holding the gun, a dagger was in his neck as she screamed, kicking the other in the chest as Peter fired. Brock and Fiona covered us. Tobias his eyes wide looking down, now I dropped to my knees sobbing, uncontrollable and erratic, Eric was laying in front of Tobias a small pool of blood around him his eyes open. I crawled to him as Tobias and the rest cleared the hall, I was on my knees next to Eric, who was pale but smiling at me.

"Hello love, you can't stay here you need to move," he grabbed my hand "Not without you Eric, you saved my brother. I can't lose you, please," I felt Tris her arms around me.

"I love you Ava, I think from the minute I saw you jumping from the train in the bright yellow, I was in love. Just be happy, I made so many miscalculated choices, then I met you and the time to change them was gone. I wronged you and for that I will always be sorry, I still don't like four but I couldn't let you lose him. I want you to go now, more are on the way" blood was on his lips.

I kissed him "I can't leave you," my head on his chest "Take her now, make sure she is safe," he yelled.

Peter picked me up, I kicked and screamed "Peter let me go!" but Brock helped him "Go please,"

"I love you Eric," as gunfire was heard I was dragged away as Fiona and Tris covered Peter, I saw Eric not moving blood pooling around him. Tears fell my vision blurred as I screamed, it was full of pain.


	13. Insurgent 13

**Hello, as all should know I won new characters, events, ideas, and so forth therefore I make no money from writing. All rights go to the rightful owners.**

Everything was moving in slow motion, my world was crumbling down around me as I fired I still had a single reason to go on, it was growing inside me. Tris had a pained look running across her face as we moved as one seeing Christina up ahead with Will covering her, blood poured from a wound in her arm.

We fired adding our numbers to theirs "Chris," Tris says as we bend down checking her wound, it wasn't too bad, I tied it off as quick as I could "Thanks, they turned on us damn bastards," she grumbled but she was on her feet.

"Eric saved Tobias, he didn't make it," Tris said wrapping her arm around my waist as fresh tears sprang from my eyes "Oh no Ava, he was brave and selfless." She said hugging me but we couldn't stand around since Erudite and factionless are turning on us. We make our way down corridor 57 where a group of Dauntless traitors are firing on factionless, we could just slip by with ease. It's our best chance we need to get out and hide until the serum takes effect, other than that we all stand a chance of dying.

Tobias and Peter move as I come up to the right covering, Fiona and Brock covering Tris and Chris we have to have each other's backs "We need to get as many of us back to headcounters and secure it," Tobias whispers.

"Agreed," I said back looking around the corner it was chaos but as Peter looked over he was spotted by a Dauntless with a blue arm band "Shit," I cursed.

We stepped out having to fight, Jeb's older brother Kaleb was among them his eyes landed on mine "Jeb?"

"I sent him to safety, he is alive and unharmed," my gun was aimed and ready to fire the factionless dead but we still have the Erudite and Dauntless Traitors in front of us.

"Eric?" he went on "Dead, shot by Erudite while saving Four so Ava didn't lose her brother. But she never got to tell him she was having his child," Tris had to say it as another wave of sadness hit me, Will put his arm around me this time "Come on, this can't be good for the little one," he whispered but I couldn't help it, the pain was more than I could bare.

"Our mission is complete, we came to gather information and stand with Eric until he turned which was to be today but the command never came. Marco send it now, Ava you are our leader what do you need of us?"

"We need to escape, back to Dauntless. I have injected every factionless member with a serum it will kill them in two days' time, Tobias and Tori are the other two Dauntless leaders. That is what we need all Dauntless to head back to Headcounters," and that was how it started they killed the Erudite with them and sent a blue signal, whispering into a small microphone.

"Protect it, we will be there as soon as possible," Tobias said as we ran off we still had a few things to do, I didn't want this building destroyed Cara would make it new and something worth having around.

"If we head this way we will head right into the heart of the building," Peter whispered as I fired seeing the woman fall to her knees before her head hit the floor, dead. I was happy we saw no erudite children running around that would make this impossible Tris fired killing a male, his glasses slipping off before he fell.

A large group came at us then Chris, Tris and I got separated from Peter, Tobias and Will we ran down an unknown hall, looks like dorms. We hear whispers "We have to kill them all, like she says. They are hiding their young," Tris gasped, as I covered her mouth.

We move back down another hall, I think they would have some way to hide and Evelyn would know "No come on," I ran back to the voices there was at least seven near what seemed to be a wall.

"What are you three doing here?" one questioned seeing us "Excuse me, my mother sent me to make sure you accomplished your job of exterminating the young," I snapped my voice full of authority, but they believed it because how else would I know such secret information.

"I am sorry Ava, of course we are doing it right now. Just like your mother ordered," he slid the wall, it moved to the left showing a very large room, cries of children could be heard as the men entered.

"So this is how they hid, very clever." I say "Indeed," Tris says seeing me raise my gun.

"Now they will all die," he laughed.

"Please no, they are just children. We aren't all like Jeanine, please they are children," a women begged. I fired first screams filled the air it happened so fast the room was filled with light, it hurt they had to see this but better that then them dead. Seven bodies dead, Chris, Tris, and I breathing heavy looking around no child was hurt there was four women guarding them.

"Please don't be scared we won't hurt you," Tris smiled.

"You can't stay here, that crazy woman will send more and kill you all we have to get you all out now. Can you all understand that, you have to hurry and listen do as we say." I say in a more urgent tone.

"We understand you all aren't like Jeanine, if you were we would have let them kill you," Chris was such a ray of sunshine.

"We trust you Ava, Eric said when this happened you could be trusted he showed a picture of you. We were friends in school when we were younger, he used to notice you in the school halls all the time. Watch you during classes and lunch but he was determined to be in Dauntless and you were his little ray of sunshine. He told me how shocked he was seeing you on the roof that day, but we will follow you, kids they will help us, keep us all safe." The girl said I would be having another talk with her soon, very soon.

"What is the best way out of here?" Tris asked "There is a door at the end of this hall, it leads to an alley," another said "Brilliant, that's good," Christina smiled. There was near fourteen little ones and two infants, plus the four women this was crazy and unplanned but the children have done nothing.

"Okay I go out first Chris cover our ass Tris take the middle," I say wasting no time moving out the room seeing a Dauntless, I sigh. its Uriah "Hey," he turns a smile lights his face.

"Marlene is already back at HQ, I sent her with an important person find Tobias tell him I am taking Christina and Tris along with four women and sixteen children his mother just tried to kill back to Dauntless. To get our people out now,"

"She tried to kill babies?' his voice was far off as he gazed in seeing the infants and little ones gazing at him, all innocent and scared "Go, get them safe."

He ran off but of course we met problems I fired, the sound of gunfire was all they could hear as I kicked the door open and it was now dark out, this might make it easier.

"Okay hold hands, its dark and we don't want to get lost now," I smiled as they grabbed hands we filed out the women walking on either sides making sure no kids ventured from the lines as we walked passed buildings but met no resistance in any way.

We had been walking an hour when a little girl spoke up "My legs hurt," she couldn't be older than two, Chris was holding a one year old who was sleeping in her arms. "I got you little one," I picked her up her tiny arms came around my neck, her legs around my waist her little head full of black hair on my shoulder as we walked.

"We should be there soon," Tris said she also had a child who was growing tired, I felt bad but the train was out of the question, we couldn't toss them on plus there was infants it was too dangerous. "I shouldn't have left, they still needed me," I say to her.

"No, you did what was right saving all these children. Tobias and the rest can do the rest. We have done our mission and more," I still think I should have stayed and got Eric's body, brought it back to Dauntless to spread over the Chasm.

Five armed guards wait at the door to Dauntless, since we didn't come by the roof, but I assume they have guards up there too "Ava Eaton, Dauntless leader," I call out.

"Thank god," it was Jeb, he helped take children calling for help "Evelyn tried to have them killed. Let the blue arm bands in, Eric was gathering information and was going to turn but never gave the command because he was killed saving Four. Spread the words to all now," I say knowing soon every person would know.

But now I watch as those fourteen children eat chocolate cake, one on Shauna's lap who seems to be attached to her "Her parents are dead, I have been raising her for two weeks. Jeanine had them killed. Here name is Beth she is one year and three months," the woman said seeing me watching.

"Well I am sure Jeanine is dead now, Cara will take over Erudite after all the factionless and Evelynn die. There are plans already in place," she smiled.

But I watched Shauna with Beth feeding her cake and laughing, Shauna needed this, I walked over seeing Tris, Marlene, and Christina sitting with the children "Hey Shauna, her name is Beth. She is one year and three months, sadly Jeanine had her parents killed." My voice was tired and full of pain.

"She has no one?" now Shauna was off in her own world playing with Beth.

I walked up headed to the roof I assume most will come via train, I stand with them it was late and dark when the train came, one after the other they jumped so many clad in black. I searched seeing Peter then Tobias.

He hugged me "Are the children okay?"

"We made it safe, all the children all okay. I can't believe she would kill them, little ones," I said with venom.

"Your mother came, Johanna, I made sure she was okay told her you had to leave you found the children and had to protect them. She said how proud she was, she stabbed Evelynn, and she didn't make it. Johanna is okay I had her escorted back to Amity by a few Dauntless. Then Edward was trying to destroy the ceremony bowls so I killed him as well, we just have two wait two days. Then we have to get everything back in order. Jack in Candor was warned as well," Tobias said as we jumped onto the net, I went first then him.

It was a lot to take in, tonight was for rest. Tris and Tobias held on to each other, Will with Chris. Uriah was just holding Marlene as Zeke smiled at Beth who was sleeping in Shauna's arms. The initiate dorm was filled with Erudite children slumbering, they were told to stay away from the chasm, which got me thinking a hard plexi glass should be put around the railing incase a child should near fall. I walk to my apartment, when I became a dauntless leader I was given one, I chose his, now it was mine. In time I would change the room he never used into a nursery for our child, but all that was for when our world was in order.

For now I just stare at the bed he and I slept in, crawling into it curling up around his pillow crying remembering the battle, his death everything. How could I go on without him? Our unborn child would never know their father, my heart was breaking.

I feel asleep crying and woke up my eyes puffy, the sun wasn't up, changing into a black tank top and leather pants, my hair in a ponytail. Dauntless were up already and waiting I walked along the stone path seeing Tobias talking to Harrison, I came up beside them.

"You should have gotten more sleep Ava," Tobias gazed at me "It isn't as easy these days,"

"Once the factionless die, we have to locate the bodies and dispose of them over the wall. It's always this way, we will have to get help from every faction to do such a big job. As far as we know Abnegation is vacant of any factionless only returning Abnegation, Marcus is again there leader," Harrison reported.

"For now, once the council is in place he will not be. We need to ensure everything goes to plan, but for now we have to tend to Dauntless. Then when the time is right tomorrow we send two representatives to each faction I suggest Tobias and Tris go to Abnegation, I will go to Candor with Christina. Will and Marlene are okay to send to Amity with the sole purpose of gathering help to dispose of the bodies, also I want to meet with each faction leader in two weeks' time for talks. We can't hesitate in our goals, we have lost so much already."

"Okay we will gather them and explain, but you need rest as well. I assume Cara already knows she will lead Erudite and what that Intels?" Tobias say looking sideways at me.

"She does, she has fully agreed to all terms of that position." I saw Tris walking over with a muffin and child clinging to her "Well Tobias, looks like she is a natural," I smiled.

"She better give it another year," he chuckled as she stopped in front of us "Morning, Cara arrived and she's looking for you."

"I better go, where's Tori?" I asked before I walked away "She was injured and is resting," Tobias said, I made a mental note to go and see her soon. I walked through the pit now it looked normal, I saw Bud doing tattoos and some fighting for fun. I saw Will and Cara talking with Christina, I continued to walk over saying hello to all I knew, trying not to be rude.

"Finally, you are hard to find," Christina said in a loud voice "Well I was having a meeting, it was rather important Chris. Hello Will and Cara," I greeted them.

"Hello, I came from Amity, my sensor indicates most of the factionless have died by either this evening or early morning the remaining will be dead." I give a nod.

"Any way can the sensor tell us where the bodies are, it would make gathering their bodies less time consuming" her brow crumpled for a minute "I mean if you rewired the Phenol wire to the Matrix censor then rerouted it, it might work," I added her eyes wide a smile over taking her face.

"I assume you had Erudite,"

"I have them all, equal aptitude," I smile "It should work, but not until they have all died, I will let you know." She walked off mumbling to herself.

"She does that all the time," Will laughed his arm around Chris "I can tell," I smile walking off, there was so much to be done and so little time to do it in.

Later in the evening I was sitting with Will, Tris, Christina, Tobias and Peter who was right next to me. Lynn, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, and Uriah are a table away with Beth. "You look like shit," Peter said from next to me.

"Aren't you charming," I retort "Just saying," he smiled.

"Yeah, just saying. I lost Eric, I am having his child no matter how many people I have around me I still feel alone." He cocked his head to the side looking at me.

"You're never alone," he said.

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	14. Insurgent 14

**Hey, as everyone knows I only own new characters and events and such. This means I make no money from writing and all rights go to the rightful owners. This is the last chapter for this book, i will have the next out within one day be looking out for it!**

The sheer amount of work each faction has put in, in this joint effort to dispose of the bodies shows us we can work together to build a better world for our future generation. It's been three weeks and every day Eric is the first thing on my mind, when I lay down every night his face is the last thing I see. I was voted to be the Dauntless council leader, much to my surprise since I had voted for Tori even with her limp. Jack was representing Candor, Cara for Erudite, Brent for Abnegation, and Johanna for Amity; together we are going to change history.

Tobias was happy in the control room, Christina and Tris had ambassador jobs. Everything was good. Peter was guarding the gate, Will had a job in the control room as well. Zeke and Shauna adopted Beth; Marlene, Uriah, and Lynn are happy. Now we will rebuild.

I am dressed for the first council meeting it would take place in the Choosing Ceremony room for now, it was equal ground. I wore a long black coat, my hair tied back into a bun, all the Erudite are now back home. But being in this apartment hurts me, but also makes me feel closer to him. I touch his bed, the black blankets, before walking out and heading to the train.

I walk the Pit when I hear his voice "Be safe," I turn seeing Tobias "I always am, I will give a full report once I arrive back." Even my voice sounds defeated as if the only thing I am living for is my child.

"Everything is going to be okay Ava, I know it doesn't look like it right now but it will be. Are you taking a guard at least?"

"I guess, I will." I half smiled walking off leaving Tris leaning on my brother. I had my gun and dagger, I was the last person who needed a bodyguard. The bright sunlight hit me making me warm in the long coat, but I shook it off, the train was due any minute. I stood waiting for it, the loud blaring alerted me it was on time. I started running, grasping the handle pulling myself in, my feet planted firmly on the steel as I watched the vast land pass by as I head to The Hub.

I knew at some point getting on and off the train wasn't going to happen, I would be round with child, I would have to walk or have a car take me to these meetings. I land on my feet with a minimal stumble, seeing the black glass of the Hub I walk my boots kicking up a few rocks. The city was nice, but we could make it better make another faction for the ones who don't fit into the other factions, they could help us rebuild. So many thoughts running though my head as I walk passed the buildings, now I have reached the Hub, I walked through the open door's feeling the cool air.

I saw a member from each faction, they all brought a bodyguard "Good day," I nod passing them, one I know is Susan.

I heard their responses as I passed heading to the 20th floor, I wasn't going to take the stairs so the elevator it was. It was a smooth ride, the metal doors sliding open. I could see the curved table and chairs waiting as everyone was talking "I am right on time," I smile, I was too.

"Hello Ava, good to see you well," Jack smiled holding out a chair for me "Thank you Jack, I am also glad you and all you people are unharmed and everything ended as peacefully as it could." I sit seeing the others doing the same.

"Mother, you look lovely," I smiled "My child, you look tired," she replied I knew she would, just knew. We talked her arm linked in mine, her eyes soft and kind as I have always remembered them.

"From now on we are the government, one faction shouldn't control it. I always thought Abnegation did a fine job, they are selfless which make them good leaders. But Marcus has made it clear they have their flaws, every faction has them not just Abnegation, Erudite. Dauntless does, Amity does as well. We need to come together to make a better world for future generations, one where greed and power don't come into play. We can learn from each other, I trust Cara to lead Erudite into a new light one filled with grace, not with greed and the need for power. She has agreed to the Truth serum, Jack. I also will do it, to show I am fully commitment to making this world better, to having peace with all factions."

"Well said my child, you have said all that needs to be. I will also use your Serum Kang to ensure I am also on the Path of Peace for all factions," Mother said, her shawl wrapped around her, she knew Jack from before, that much I gathered.

"We in Abnegation know we also have much to amend for, I will also take the serum," Brent agreed he seemed bashful, he was at least 28.

"Erudite will prove to you all we can be what we once were, we believe there is technology out there for everyone. We believe in a higher learning, I have agreed when Ava appointed me to lead Erudite to take the serum. I entrust we together can make this world better for all of us," Cara said her firm voice she was a lot like Will, even though they didn't look alike.

"We will meet once a week, next week I would like to suggest we meet in Candor. For the serum, bring members of your faction of course. I will also use the serum, the time has come to put any old grudges behind us a new era has begun, I look forward to being a part of it," Jack said as we all stood agreeing.

A man with a camera held had us stand together for a picture to frame for the hall, we would be using the Hub, the 21st floor it was being remodeled. I had to hurry since the next train was due soon, we walked from the Hub "You didn't bring a guard?" Jack questioned.

"No, why would I? I have no reason to, we are trying to unite not hold any hostilely," I say in a polite tone as we walked, I see Robert waiting with Johanna.

"Maybe we should take a page from your book, for someone so young you're wise beyond your years." He said. "I had to grow up fast," I chuckled.

"Mother, I will come visit you soon," I hugged her placing a small kiss to her cheek "I am very sorry about Eric, my child. But he is now always with you," she placed her hand over my abdomen.

"I know mother," I smiled as they walked off "Cara, see you at the next meeting." We hugged "We can drive you back, better than jumping off the train," she frowned I guess in my condition it wasn't the best thing to be doing.

"I am okay for now, but I think later on in the pregnancy I will take you up multiple times on the offer," I laugh as does she.

It was late in the afternoon, I started running with the train feeling my heart race as I jumped on the ledge of the speeding train, my hand firmly in the handle. I remember the feeling of Eric lifting me up on the way to play capture the flag. The jump to the roof is harder at night, having to judge the angles just right but I land on my feet, it's better to go through the door maybe.

"Figure you show up at some point," it was Peter as I sit on the ledge looking down "Well yes, I had to come home,"

"You put on this brave face, but you're probably crumbling inside," he said I just raise my eye brow. "Well things have to move on, I still have to be a mother so it's not like I can just give up. But this pain from losing Eric is not something I can ever overcome, he was the only man for me. Time won't heal any of the pain it will just be a Band-Aid covering up the scar he left."

"Makes me not want to find love, if it hurts as bad as you say," Peter says "It always worth it, you will find someone, just stop being an ass." We stood heading towards the ledge, I was the first to jump the net cradling me.

"Glad you are back," Tori smiled walking over with Tobias "So Tris has said you want some changes to Dauntless?" Tori questioned me.

"Yes, nothing major. For one we go back to how a real Dauntless should act, second around the chasm, I want steel rails with a plexi glass. We have children running around, the same steel and glass should be used to do the paths not only for our children, but Shauna and the elders. We got permission to have the adoring building to have a daycare, more apartments, whatever we need."

"See she was the right choice for the council Tori," Harrison smiled taking her hand "Was there a question I wasn't right for the job?"

"Not really, it's just you're 16." Tori blushed "Well, all the new supplies will be delivered early tomorrow, Amity has offered to help us and Erudite rebuild, and I have accepted."

Tobias smiled his arm around Tris, Will was kissing Christina as Peter and I sat eating later that night "Hey we have each other to be outcasts now," he smiled I just groaned.

Day's passed turning into weeks…


End file.
